Une famille dispersée
by Lady Socman Ravenclaw
Summary: Et si Harry avait été à Serpentard ? Et si il apprenait qui était ses véritables parents et que sa vie n’avait été que mensonge ? Et Dumby qu'est-t-il là dedans ? Slash HP/TN ainsi que plus tard HP/TJ.
1. Chapter 1

_Une famille dispersée_

_De Lady socman Ravenclaw_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice ! Sauf peut-être le plaisir d'écrire…^^

**Résumé :**Et si Harry avait été à Serpentard ? Et si il apprenait qui était ses véritables parents et que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge ? Et Dumby qu'est-t-il là dedans ?

**Genre :** Slash

**Auteur****:** Moi ^^

**Couple :** Harry P./Théodore N. Ainsi que plus tard Harry P./Tom J.

**Note :**Je reposte mes chapitres depuis le début. Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres et j'ai été quelque peu surprise par le nombre de fautes (bien que je sache que j'en fais encore aujourd'hui) et d'incohérences dans mes phrases. Je suis désolée de cela.

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Cette histoire commence le trente et un juillet 1996, en Angleterre, dans un quartier extérieur de Londres, nommé _Little Whinging_ situé dans le Surrey, dans la rue de Privet Drive, plus précisément dans une chambre du numéro quatre, à précisément vingt trois heures cinquante deux.

Dans les alentours, tout était calme, tout le monde dormait sauf, un garçon âgé de bientôt seize ans, ce jeune homme se nommait Harry Potter. Au premier coup d'œil on aurait dit un garçon tout à fait banal, mais une fois connu, tout vous démontre le contraire, ce garçon était spécial. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, Harry Potter était un des plus célèbres sorciers, il attendait en cette instant les lettres de ses amis, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy.

Bien qu'il en ait d'autre, il n'avait pu, pour une raison de sécurité donner son adresse qu'a deux personnes. Pour une sombre raison ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait été assez réticent sur le faite qu'une de ses personnes soit Drago Malefoy, mais avec un peu de manipulation et de persuasion il était finalement arrivé à faire plier le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec le blond, il lui avait tout de suite parût sympathique et il se sentait étonnement proche du plus jeune Malefoy.

Flash Back

J'étais chez Mrs Guipure et me faisait faire des robes, des capes, et des tenues de travails sur mesure, de la meilleure qualité.

Quand je fus mis sur le tabouret un jeune garçon de mon âge, avec des cheveux blonds presque blanc et des yeux gris métallique, une peau laiteuse et un visage carré aristocrate, se trouvait sur le tabouret juste à côté du mien, ce dernier engagea la conversation.

-Salut, je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, me présentais-je.

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais cela fut vite remplacé par un masque d'impassibilité. C'était un travail titanesque de pouvoir produire un visage sans émotion, surtout pour un enfant si jeune, mais je ne peux rien lui reprocher j'ai moi-même travaillé là-dessus pendant plus de trois ans. Pour plus de précision j'œuvre sur ce projet depuis la découverte de mon « anomalie », bien sur avant cela j'avais déjà perçu que je n'étais pas « normal ». Comment aurais-je pus expliquer que je soignais tout seul mes blessures que mon oncle m'infligeait ? Je savais que j'étais spécial…

-Alors tu sais dans quelle maison tu va aller, me demandait le blond.

-J'hésite entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, lui répondais-je.

-Oui moi aussi, j'adore les bouquins, mais je suis aussi très rusé, moi-même je suis encore indécis, me répliquait-il.

Le silence s'installait entre nous, mais se ne fut pas un silence pesant, non, c'était plutôt un respect mutuelle, qui fut brisé lorsque le blond parla.

-Tu joues au Quidditch ? Me questionnait l'héritier des Malefoy.

-Oui, au poste d'attrapeur.

-Moi je suis plutôt poursuiveur, m'annonçait-il avec une joie évidente, mais comment se fait-il que tu connaisses le Quidditch ou les maisons de Poudlard, ou tout ce qui touche au domaine de la magie ? Tu ne devais pas vivre avec des moldus ?

Au mot moldus, je me rembrunis, je ne voulais pas parler des brutes épaisses qui me servaient de famille.

-Cela fait plus de trois ans que l'existence des sorciers m'a été dévoilé. J'ai toute les semaines des cours sur la société magique et ses dérivées. Au moins je ne suis pas ignorant sur mon monde et ma propre personne.

-Et tes moldus ils le savent que tu connais notre monde, me questionnait-il ensuite.

-Non, je serais mort s'il savait que je viens ici un peu près quatre fois par mois ! M'exclamais-je horrifié.

-Pourquoi ils te battent ? me demandait-il sans tact.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais je reste impassible, je ne laisse aucunes émotions filtrer comme on me l'eut appris. Mais je consens quand même à vaguement lui répondre, je sens que je peux lui confier mon secret, qu'il ne le répéterait pas.

Quand j'eus fini ma petite histoire, il me jurait de ne rien répéter et me proposait de devenir son ami, ce que j'acceptais avec joie.

Fin du Flash Back

Le célèbre jeune sorcier était paresseusement assis sur son bureau délabré et regardait au loin la voûte céleste, s'attendant à apercevoir les hiboux qu'il recevait pour son anniversaire. A minuit moins cinq on pu apercevoir dans la nuit noir seulement éclairé par la pleine lune cinq points noirs s'agrandir à l'horizon.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre remanié !

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je re-posterais les chapitres suivants, le deuxième est presque terminé et le troisième est commencé.

Bisous ;)

12/06/2011


	2. Chapter 2 : la lettre

_Une famille dispersée_

_De Lady socman Ravenclaw_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice ! Sauf peut-être le plaisir d'écrire…^^

**Résumé :**Et si Harry avait été à Serpentard ? Et si il apprenait qui était ses véritables parents et que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge ? Et Dumby qu'est-t-il là dedans ?

**Genre :** Slash

**Auteur****:** Moi ^^

**Couple :** Harry P./Théodore N. Ainsi que plus tard Harry P./Tom J.

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La lettre

Minuit sonna, les cinq hiboux venaient d'atterrir à ce moment précis sur son lit. Repérant le hibou de Poudlard, il détacha le fardeau du volatile qui repartit à tire-d'aile vers l'école de sorcellerie, la lettre comprenait sûrement les notes de ses buses, ainsi que de la liste de ses nouvelles fournitures scolaires. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le premier des trois parchemins.

_**Brevet Universel**_

_**De Sorcellerie Élémentaire**_

_Le candidat est admit s'il obtient des notes suivantes :_

_-Optimal (O)_

_-Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_-Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_-Piètre (P)_

_-Désolant (D)_

_-Troll (T)_

_Harry James Potter a obtenu._

_-Astronomie : O_

_-Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

_-Sortilège : O+_

_-Défense contre les forces du mal : O+_

_-Arithmancie : O+_

_-Botanique : O+_

_-Histoire de la magie : O+_

_-Potions : O+_

_-Métamorphose : O+_

_-Etude des runes anciennes : O+_

_Note du jury_

_La mention O+ est une note qui n'avait plus été attribué depuis plus d'un demi siècle, cet élève ce nommait : Tom Elvis Jedusor qui avait eu pour notes, Sept Optimal + et trois Optimal. Cela pour dire que vous entrer dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme moyenne la plus élevée._

Ses notes étaient on ne peut plus satisfaisante, peut-être même mieux dans une certaine mesure. Il avait toujours eut une facilitée déconcertante avec les études, que ce soit en magie pratique ou théorique ou même à l'école moldu. Le second parchemin fut comme il l'avait prévu, la longue liste des fournitures scolaires. Il la délaissa bien vite pour s'intéresser au dernier parchemin que contenait son enveloppe.

Elle était de Severus Rogue son directeur de maison et professeur de potion, certains élèves le surnommait le bâtard graisseux ou encore la chauve-souris des cachots, pour des raisons pour le moins fondées pour tout autres élèves que ceux de la maison Serpentard. Car il est vrai que le professeur Rogue était quelque peu partial, sadique et autoritaire, durant ses cours, il ne parle guère plus fort qu'un murmure, mais a le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

_Mr Potter,_

_Je prends un certain plaisir à vous annoncez que vous avez été choisi comme préfet de la maison Serpentard. Votre homologue féminin ayant quitté l'école, sera remplacée par Mr Malefoy. Je me dois aussi de vous informer que vous êtes à présent capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et j'ose espérer que vous nous ferez remporter la coupe de Quidditch ainsi que celle des quatre maisons, comme les autres années._

_Avec mes sentiments distingués,_

_Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard._

A la fin de la lettre Harry était positivement étonné qu'on lui rende son titre de préfet – en effet il avait été démis de ses fonctions de préfet suite à la demande d'Ombrage qui avait été leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année écoulée. En plus de cela il était capitaine de l'équipe Quidditch, l'année allait peut-être être plus intéressante qu'il ne le pensait !

Il avisa la missive suivante, c'était un hibou Grand Duc tout à fait banal qui le lui avait apporté, et pour cause, la dépêche venait du ministre de la magie.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Par cette lettre nous vous informons que votre parrain Sirius Orion Black, décédé en juin dernier recevra ce premier Août le titre d'Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre post mortem._

_Nous voulions aussi quémander votre présence à une réunion personnelle avec le ministre Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Afin que vous puissiez résoudre certains points de…_

… _Ci-joint une carte de visite servant de portoloin qui prendra départ demain à dix heures._

_Bien à vous,_

_Mafalda Hopkrik._

Harry n'avait fait que survoler la missive, il n'allait surement pas laisser Fudge le manipuler comme il pensait pouvoir le faire. En toute bonne foi, il pourrait même dire que c'est lui qui avait l'intention de manipuler Fudge pour l'emmener là ou il voulait, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il passa rapidement à la lettre subséquente avant qu'il ne perde son sang-froid en voyant toute l'hypocrisie dont l'être humain pouvait être capable. Quand il vit l'expéditeur de la missive suivante il sentit naître en lui un sentiment proche de l'allégresse.

_Cher Harry,_

_Avant toute chose je te souhaite un sincère et joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que pour toi tes vacances se déroulent bien et que ton cadeau te plaira. Pour passer au chose sérieuse, père, mère et moi sommes à la rue, cet imbécile de Fudge à virer mon père du magenmagot et à fait une perquisition au manoir pour finir par le faire saisir et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il à fait geler nos voûtes à Gringotts, tu te rends compte, comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça cet idiot de ministre et pourquoi d'un coup Le père de Weasel, le traître à son sang à subitement de l'influence sur lui ?_

_Enfin bon je ne vais pas continuer à te déranger avec cette histoire, nous logerons au chaudron baveur jusqu'à la rentré, fort heureusement père avait une réserve d'argent au manoir qu'il a eu le temps de prendre._

_Te souhaitant une agréable journée,_

_Amitié,_

_Drago Lucius Malefoy ton meilleur ami._

A cet instant Harry voyait rouge, comment cet incapable avait-il put faire cela à la famille Malefoy qui était très généreux avec lui ? Il allait l'entendre demain, il lui dirait sa façon de penser et il allait lui apprendre comment traiter les gens bien avec respect. Pour ce calmer il prit le cadeau que Drago lui avait envoyé, c'était une magnifique robe vert émeraude et noire, dans le dos se trouvait, brodé en fil d'argent un serpent lové autour d'une épée, elle était magnifique.

-Ça a sûrement du lui coûter une fortune, il n'aurait pas dut dans sa situation, se murmura Harry en souriant. Drago avait toujours eut la folie des grandeurs et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer.

Il prit avec une impatience contenue la missive suivante qui venait de Blaise Zabini, le métis avait été la deuxième personne à lui avoir fait totalement confiance dans sa maison et cela il l'en remercierait toujours.

_Salut Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire, j'espère que tes moldus te traite bien, si ce n'est pas le cas ils auront à faire à moi, ton cadeau je l'ai débusqué il y a dix jours dans une bijouterie à Madrid c'est en Espagne, c'est là ou mes parents ont choisi d'aller cette année, dès que je l'ai aperçu j'ai pensé à toi, il a des propriétés magiques, comme un portoloin d'urgence, un bouclier contre les sorts mineurs et tu verras encore plein d'autres._

_Bref, je suppose que tu as déjà lu la lettre de Drago, c'est scandaleux de voir ce que l'on peut faire à une famille aussi respectable que la famille Malefoy !_

_Bon je te laisse je dois aller visiter le terrain de Quidditch des environs,_

_Passe de bonne fin de vacance,_

_Amitié,_

_Blaise Zabini._

Harry prit le cadeau de Blaise et découvrit un magnifique bracelet en forme de serpent entrelacé, taillé dans de l'argent, une émeraude était incrusté à la place des yeux.

Il en arriva enfin à la dernière lettre, elle venait de Gringotts, cela devait sûrement avoir rapport avec son parrain décédé en juin dernier, tuer d'après Dumbledore, en mission par des mangemorts, par Bellatrix pour être plus précis. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, oui il l'avait aimé, mais il ne se morfondait pas, il avait passé de très bon moment avec son parrain, et c'est de ces moments là qu'il devait se rappeler et avancer dans la vie, elle est bien trop courte pour pleurer, son parrain en était la preuve concrète.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité à la lecture du testament de votre parrain Sirius Orion Black héritier de la très noble et ancienne famille des Black en tant que premier bénéficiaire le 1er__août à une heure trente. Nous vous conseillons aussi de vous rendre au bureau des héritages à midi trente ce même jour._

_Nous devons vous informé de l'héritage que vos parents vous ont laissés._

_Cordialement,_

_Gringotts._

Ayant finit ses lettres, Harry se fit le commentaire que, comme quoi toutes les nouvelles n'étaient pas d'excellentes qualités cette année. Il s'en faisait surtout pour les Malefoy, il espérait qu'ils iraient bien jusqu'a ce qu'il débloque la situation. Fatigué, il décida donc de s'assoir sur son lit tout en contemplant la lune montante de cette chaude nuit de fin Juillet. Il était si profondément enfouit dans ses pensées, qu'il remarqua à peine l'éclair qui aveugla l'espace d'un instant la pièce, ce fut que quand une bourrasque de vent balaya sa chambre qu'il revint à la réalité.

Il vit immédiatement, sur le bord de son bureau bancal, une enveloppe jaunie. En s'approchant il distingua le sceau des Potter, suspicieux il prit abruptement un des livres de bande dessiné qu'il avait réussi à piquer à Dudley et le lança violemment sur l'enveloppe. Il laissa ses mouvements en suspend tout en retenant sa respiration. Il fut soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé, il n'y avait donc pas de portoloin incorporé à cette lettre.

Très intrigué, Harry s'approcha de son lit et saisit délicatement l'enveloppe, décacheta le sceau et l'ouvrit lentement. De ses mains quelques peux tremblantes il déplia le parchemin. Ne perdant pas le nord il regarda immédiatement le nom de l'auteur de la missive. Son cœur fit un salto arrière tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effrois, la lettre était signé Lily Potter, sa mère...

Il ne pouvait y croire, comment sa mère aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre ? Elle était morte depuis près de quinze ans, c'était tout à fait impossible lui disait son cœur, mais quelque part son esprit logique se rebellait… Bien sûr que c'était possible, si elle avait prévue sa mort….

_Mon fils,_

_Harry, si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que à l'heure actuelle je suis décédée et que je n'ai pas su faire ce que je m'étais promis, te dire la vérité. Cette lettre te choquera sûrement, je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, je ne te connais pas assez, tu seras peut-être furieux ou te sentiras-tu trahi, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité sur tes origines._

_Voilà maintenant que je souhaite te le dire je ne sais pas par où commencer, en premier lieu, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas notre fils à James et moi, mais nous t'aimons comme tel soit en sûr. Je ne sais pas si tu connais Lucius Malefoy, en tout cas à notre époque, il est le chef du clan Malefoy, c'est une des plus vielles lignés de sorcier, influente et respecté de Grande-Bretagne. Il est aussi un partisan de Lord Voldemort, mais très peu de personne en sont sûr, mais beaucoup le pensent._

_Le 4 août 1981 Albus Dumbledore est venu nous voir James et moi, nous venions de perdre notre fils dix jours plutôt mais personne ne le savait, il nous a d'abord proposés de te prendre à la place, mais nous avons refusés quand nous avions su d'où tu venais, tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, qui était ma meilleur amie, tu as aussi un frère jumeau c'est le benjamin de la famille je crois qu'il s'appelle Drago, toi tu te nomme Matthew, il t'avait enlevé car il disait que si tu restais avec eux cela ferait des partisans en plus pour Voldemort._

_Après cela Albus nous a obligés à te prendre, sous contrainte de se faire enfermer à Azkaban, nous t'avons donc adopté et élevé comme notre fils. Deux mois après ton arrivé chez nous, nous avons par pur hasard découvert les manigances d'Albus, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il t'avais arraché à ta famille, c'est à cause d'une prophétie, je suppose qu'il t'a inventé celle qui dit : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Cette prophétie n'est que pur invention de son esprit tordu, la véritable est celle-ci :_

_Si les jumeaux né début du huitième mois sont arrachés à leur vie_

_Si l'aîné, ne retrouve jamais la place qui lui est dû, il sera alors employé à des fins malhonnêtes_

_Si retrouvé et choyé, il choisira, laissant pour lui son cœur choisir._

_Voilà pourquoi il a voulu que nous t'élevions, il veut que nous programmions une arme bien docile qui pourrait aisément tuer Voldemort, pour qu'il puisse après s'être débarrasser de toi, régner sur l'Angleterre, je ne sais pas quel camp tu vas choisir- et franchement je ne te blâmerais pas de choisir le côté du Lord -mais je t'en prie vas annoncer à Lucius et Narcissa que tu es en vie, quand tu leurs as été enlevés, ils sont devenus renfermés et froids, je t'accorde qu'ils l'ont toujours été en public mais en privé ils étaient comme tous parents, donc je t'en pris vas les voir et montres cette lettre à Narcissa et dit lui que je suis vraiment désolée._

_Matthew cette lettre est la preuve de la culpabilité que je ressens, le sort que Dumbledore a posé sur toi, disparaîtra de lui-même quand tu auras seize ans, enfin l'âge d'Harry donc le trente et un juillet._

_Tu es né le quatre août, si tu as besoin de reprendre l'apparence de Harry, il y a le pendentif que j'ai joint à la lettre, tu l'avais sur toi lorsque Dumbledore t'a confié à nous, c'est le collier familial des Malefoy, si tu veux prendre ton ancienne apparence demande-le au collier._

_Je t'aime Matthew,_

_Lily Potter, née Evans._

Alors là il n'y croyait pas, il avait une famille… des parents… et un frère… son meilleur ami… c'est tout ce dont il avait rêvé pendant une partie de son enfance, avant que les désillusions viennent le frappé… qu'il se rende compte qu'il était seul … Maintenant tout cela était révolu il allait peut-être enfin être heureux. Il allait s'amuser quand il retournerait à Poudlard … Poudlard … le vieux fou, déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup le vieux schoque à cause de ses manipulations aussi variées que diverses, mais là il avait dépassé les limites de la tolérance, il allait voir qu'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à Matthew Malefoy. Perdu dans ses réflexions et rêves de vengeance, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre remanié !

Bisous.

1ère correction 13/06/2011


	3. Chapter 3 : Le ministre et Gringotts

_Une famille dispersée_

_De Lady socman Ravenclaw_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice ! Sauf peut-être le plaisir d'écrire…^^

**Résumé :**Et si Harry avait été à Serpentard ? Et si il apprenait qui était ses véritables parents et que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge ? Et Dumby qu'est-t-il là dedans ?

**Genre :** Slash

**Auteur****:** Moi ^^

**Couple :** Harry P./Théodore N. Ainsi que plus tard Harry P./Tom J.

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Le ministre et Gringotts_

Harry se réveilla le lendemain étonnamment serein, tout en se sentant différent. Les yeux à moitiés fermés et embués par le sommeil, il s'étira souplement avant de passer délicatement sa main sur son visage… mouvement qu'il stoppa net après quelques secondes, depuis quand avait-il les cheveux en bas de la nuque ? Et une peau aussi blanche, constata-t-il en examinant ses mains. Doucement il se mit à réfléchir et la soirée d'hier lui revient brusquement en mémoire comme un cognard en pleine figure. Il se leva d'un bon et fila le plus silencieusement possible vers la salle de bain pour que sa _chère et soit disant famille_ ne se réveille pas.

Quand il fut fasse au miroir, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur sa parenté avec les Malefoy. Il ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eaux à Drago. Son apparence physique était exactement semblable à celle de son meilleur ami, les cheveux blond presque blancs lui arrivant aux épaules, une peau laiteuse, un visage carré et aristocrate, un corps musclé comme il le fallait et mesurait dans le mètre quatre vingt-cinq, seule différence visible était la couleur de leurs yeux. Drago les avaient gris métalliques tandis que Matthew les avaient d'un bleu gris enjôleurs.

Après s'être minutieusement détaillé, il prit rapidement une douche et se changea. Puisqu'il rendait visite au ministre ainsi que par la suite il devait se rendre à Gringotts, il opta pour une robe simple mais luxueuse, Il choisit donc de faire honneur au cadeau d'anniversaire de Drago. Une fois impeccablement habillé et coiffé il passa autour de son cou son collier familial qu'il rentra rapidement sous sa robe.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit le jeune homme exigea au collier qu'il reprenne l'apparence d'Harry Potter, il n'imaginait même pas le scandale que cela ferait si il se présentait au bureau du ministre sous l'apparence de Matthew Malefoy tout en proclamant être Harry Potter, à coup sur, il se verrait gentiment envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, section psychiatrie.

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua l'heure avancée, il lui restait à peine une quinzaine de minutes avant le départ du portoloin, il descendit lentement évitant les marches qu'il savait grinçantes, pour ne pas alerter sa famille qui rappliqueraient au moindre son suspect, il ne souhaitait pas que son oncle compromette son départ avancé de Privet Drive. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il se cuisina un rapide petit déjeuner qu'il engloutit rapidement.

Remontant dans sa chambre, il vérifia qu'il n'avait laissé trainer aucun objet sur lequel son oncle pourrait déchaîner sa fureur après avoir remarqué sa disparition. A neuf heures cinquante neuf il s'approcha doucement de son bureau sur lequel reposait tranquillement le portoloin qu'il prit doucement en main, retournant au centre de la pièce, il attendit baguette en main que le transport ne se déclenche.

« 5..4..3..2..1..0 » décompta-t-il.

Il sentit l'habituel crochet au nombril qui lui retournait à chaque fois l'estomac, ne se laissant pas aller à ces sensations, il se tint le plus droit possible, pour pouvoir rester sur ses pieds à l'atterrissage et ainsi éviter l'humiliation d'atterrir sur le cul devant le ministre. En parlant de l'homme, il se précipita sur lui pour lui serrer la main dès qu'il apparut.

-Ah monsieur Potter, je vous attendais, comment allez-vous ?

Matthew grimaça intérieurement au nom de Potter, ces gens certes gentils de l'avoir aimé plus petit n'étaient pas ses parents.

-Je pourrais aller beaucoup mieux, merci, mais maintenant venez-en aux faits pourquoi m'avez-vous fait quémander de si bon matin, répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

-Et bien, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir cru… Pour le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous savez je ne pouvais – sans preuves – annoncer son retour et ensuite je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas faire une conférence de presse avec moi pour rassurer la population sorcière…

-Attendez, vous voudriez demander à un fou, qui devrait se faire interner à Saint-Mangouste, de parler devant les sorciers qui l'on rabaissés ? demanda Harry d'une voix qui n'était plus froide mais carrément glacial.

-Non, mais vous devriez essayer de me comprendre, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas affirmer que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu sans preuves…

-Et mon témoignage ? Interrogea Harry.

-Et bien…je…vous…

-Laissez Monsieur le Ministre, je ne veux même pas de vos explications vaseuses et insultantes, répliqua vertement Harry.

-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS MR POTTER, VOUS PARLEZ AU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ET PAS A …

-Et alors cela vous permet-il de me faire passer pour un fou ou encore de dire que j'ai un problème et que je recherche la célébrité...Rétorqua froidement Harry. Ou encore de passer outre les mauvais traitements que Miss ombrage a exercée sur ma personne en plus de vouloir me lancer un Doloris ? HEIN MR LE MINISTRE CELA VOUS LE PERMET-IL ! Explosa Harry.

Harry laissa un peu de sa magie se libérer, juste de quoi lui faire peur, il n'était pas un Serpentard et un Malefoy pour rien. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait sa puissance sortir, le Ministre se ratatinait et devenait aussi blanc qu'un spectre.

-Bon Monsieur le Ministre, je n'irais pas par quatre portoloins, j'aurais quelques demandes pour vous, vous me devez bien ça, après tout ce que j'ai subi l'année écoulée et si vous n'exécuté pas mes ordres, je porterais plainte contre vous et miss Ombrage, déclara Harry qui hurlait de rire intérieurement.

-Ais-je le choix Mr Potter ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

-Et bien je vous écoute…

-Bien, je voudrais que vous me fassiez émancipé, pour que je puisse sans limite user de la magie quand bon me semble ainsi que d'accéder à mes héritages familiaux. J'exige également de recevoir endéans la semaine qui suit un compte rendu des charges retenues à l'encontre des Malefoy.

-Bien j'accepte, je suppose que vous souhaiteriez repartir avec les papiers de votre émancipation ?

-Vous présumé extraordinairement bien, monsieur le Ministre.

Le Ministre sortit du bureau aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient, pour ensuite se diriger hâtivement vers le bureau des _lois jeunesses_et ainsi se procurer rapidement les papiers nécessaires pour conclure son _affaire_avec le survivant. Croyant avoir quand même gagné la confiance de celui-qui-à-survécu, le Ministre se dit que le rendez-vous ne s'était finalement pas si mal passé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le Ministre revint conquérant et bombant le torse, montrant les papiers à Matthew comme si il portait un trophée. Les déposants sur le bureau il laissa « la clef de son succès » prendre gracieusement la plume d'aigle noir et signer son nom d'un air royal. Après quelques dernières modalités, le jeune Malefoy remercia _chaleureusement_le Ministre pour son entière _coopération_ ainsi que pour sa _compréhension._Ainsi, il sortit sous l'œil rageur et empli de fureur du chef du gouvernement sorcier du Royaume-Uni qui trouvait le jeune effronté beaucoup trop insolent.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le jeune homme se retrouva à l'extérieur du bâtiment souterrain. Un sourire de contentement malsain apparut sur son visage, tout cela avait été trop facile, songea-t-il plein de satisfaction en se dirigeant lentement vers une ruelle sombre. Une fois tapi dans l'ombre il sollicita le collier pour que celui-ci lui rende son apparence véritable.

Une fois ressortit de la ruelle insalubre, l'aristocrate blond agita sa baguette et recula vivement mais gracieusement d'un pas.

Presque aussitôt un immense bus à deux étages mauves apparut dans un bruit caractéristique, le Magicobus -maudit soit cet engin de malheur- ouvrit lentement sa porte. Stan Rocade, présentateur attitré de l'engin maudit, annonceur des arrêts et porteur de bagages, déblatéra immédiatement l'habituelle présentation :

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! Je suis...

-Bientôt défiguré si tu ne me laisses pas monter et plus vite que ça ! interrompit Matthew d'une voix froide.

Le _portier_eut un blanc, puis lui lança un sourire niais digne d'un Poufsouffle de grande catégorie et fit entrer joyeusement le jeune homme. Il installa Matthew dans le fond sur un pouf mauve, il demanda de sa voix la plus horripilante :

-Faut vous déposez où ?

Matthew lui adressa un regard glacial, puis lui répondit d'une voix traînante :

-Déposez-moi devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Parfait ! Ern' t'as entendu ? Au Chaudron Baveur ! dit-il d'une voix d'apparence sur d'elle, mais les tremblements quasiment compulsifs de ses mains démentaient cette parfaite assurance. Matthew se demandait si ceci était la conséquence de sa ressemblance avec les Malefoy ou bien serais-ce le résultat de la façon dont-il s'exprimait, ou bien serais-ce les deux ?

-Cela fera onze mornilles ! Sauf si vous avez envie d'un chocolat chaud, d'une brosse à dent ou...

Matthew interrompit brusquement Rocade en lui tendant exactement la somme demandée, c'est-à-dire onze mornilles. Stan déglutit devant la froideur du Malefoy devant lui, il était presque sur que son regard ainsi que sa voix pourraient geler l'enfer, paniquant suite à ses pensées il retourna presque en courant vers la cabine du chauffeur.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident majeur, Il fut déposé dans un silence quasi religieux devant le chaudron baveur. Il passa la porte et traversa le bar noir de monde, il ne fit pas attention au silence pesant qui venait de s'installer parmi les clients, suite à la vue d'un Malefoy promenant en compagnie de simple mortels. Ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva dans l'arrière cour du bar qu'il laissa un sourire sadique apparaître sur ses fines lèvres, il trouvait cela très jouissif de provoquer les gens.

Il y a de ça des années, il avait pris Drago pour un fou quand celui-ci lui avait confié que la plupart du temps il provoquait les gens juste par amusement. Sa condition de _Malefoy_lui rendait les choses aisément plus simples. Il se rendait compte qu'être un Malefoy était incarné un rôle en permanence.

Matthew ne prit même pas la peine de flâner quelques instants, il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper cette après-midi. Il se dépêcha de parcourir le chemin de traverse, tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, pensa-t-il amusé, faisant référence au temps ou il était Harry Potter, tout le monde le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde et qu'en changeant d'identité rien n'avait changé.

Autant on le regardait quand il était Harry Potter parce qu'il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu ou l'élu autant on le regardait aujourd'hui parce qu'il appartenait à la plus puissante et respecter famille sorcière d'Angleterre.

Le jeune blond vit enfin le but de sa visite, la banque sorcière Gringotts, était en vue. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à observer le bâtiment, ce dernier était d'un blanc pur et dominait les boutiques des alentours, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'observer plus jeune. Il sortit rapidement de sa contemplation et passa le portail de bronze à côté duquel se trouvait un gobelin, il le salua, et sans plus faire attention à l'attitude choqué de la créature il entra dans la banque et s'approcha d'un des bureaux.

Le gobelin ressentant la présence d'un client releva la tête de son parchemin sur lequel il était concentré et ouvrit la bouche de stupefaxion laissant à la vue de tous une mâchoire composée de dizaine de petites dents pointues.

Matthew parla en devançant ainsi le gobelin, pour que celui-ci ne crie pas son nom dans la banque.

-J'ai un rendez-vous au bureau des héritages, pouvez-vous m'indiquez la route ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment qu'il pouvait, même si le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas ce que les gens qualifieraient de poli, les gobelins eux avares de politesses le remarquaient.

-Bien sur, je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre.

Matthew emboita le pas du gobelin, ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles et couloirs jusqu'à une porte de bois acajou ouvragée d'une main de maître, elle était vraiment superbe.

Quand il eut passé la porte, la pièce qui s'offrit à ses yeux était tout simplement sublime, elle était richement décorée, le bureau était en chêne massif incrusté de rubis, les tableaux présents dans la pièce était d'une finesse jamais vue. Son inspection finit, le jeune homme posa il son regard sur le gobelin assis élégamment derrière le bureau. Le jeune blond amorça un signe respectueux de la tête en guise de salutation, salut auquel le gobelin répondit.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy, je ne savais pas que vous perceviez un héritage ?

-Je suis bien un Malefoy mais pas celui auquel vous pensez, répondit Matthew avec un sourire en coin satisfait.

Le gobelin le regarda intensément, le jaugeant du regard, essayant de se rappeler d'où provenait ce personnage qui prétendait être un Malefoy. A sa connaissance seul Abraxas, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy portait encore ce nom, à moins que…

-Mais bien sur, Matthew Malefoy ! Je ne croyais ne jamais vous revoir, s'exclama le gobelin avec un sourire peu rassurant, Matthew lui répondit par un sourire encore plus effrayant.

-Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans votre vie privée, quelle était votre ancienne identité.

-Harry Potter, répondit Matthew d'une voix glacial, il haïssait de plus en plus son ancien nom.

-Je vois, vous êtes donc là pour l'héritage des Potter, bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… Voilà, le testament de James et Lilly Potter, dit le gobelin en lui tendant un parchemin avec le sceau des Potter.

Curieux de ce que les Potter avaient quand-même pu lui laisser, il l'ouvrit et lu.

_Matthew,_

_Je suppose qu'au moment ou tu lis cette lettre, tu as été informé de tes origines, tu dois sûrement penser que rien de ce que nous possédons ne te revient, je conçoit aussi le fait que tu dois nous en vouloir, mais tu te trompes lourdement, quand Albus nous a obligés à te prendre, nous t'avons élevé comme notre propre fils, même si nous venions de perdre Harry..._

_Pour en revenir à ce qu'ont te lègues, James et moi, ça revient à une demi-douzaine de manoirs éparpillés dans le monde entier, quelques villas, ainsi que la fortune accumulée par les Potter au fil des siècles et de ton compte jeune. Ce dernier est le coffre que tu possèdes depuis tes onze ans qui est celui que James à ouvert pour toi. Tu pourras prendre le titre de « Lord Potter » ainsi que le chef de clan._

_Je tiens encore à m'excuser dans cette lettre pour tous le mal que nos choix on pu te faire, mais sache que tous ce que nous avons fait, était dans ton intérêt. N'oubli pas, ne fait pas confiance à Albus Dumbledore, c'est un manipulateur accompli et pour lui tout les moyens son bon pour gagner, alors si tu retournes à Poudlard en tant que Matthew Malefoy, fais bien attention à toi, il fera tous pour te détruire._

_Avec tous notre amour,_

_Moi James William Potter jure sur ma magie être saint de corps et d'esprit à la rédaction de ce testament, moi Lilly Rose Potter née Evans jure sur ma magie être saint de corps et d'esprit à la rédaction de ce testament._

Harry demeura impassible jusqu'au bout de la lecture du testament. Ce dernier, réchauffait son cœur froid, puisque cela voulait dire que la seule famille qui l'avait élevé, lui avait donné de l'amour.

Bien sur, aucune personne sensée ne compterait les Dursley comme sa famille.

-Mr Malefoy, je crois que vous avez rendez-vous pour la lecture du testament de votre… le gobelin ne savait pas comment nommer l'homme qui fut autrefois son parrain… cousin éloigné Sirius Black, je me trompe ?

-Pas le moins du monde, je vais m'y rendre de ce pas, merci de m'avoir consacré votre précieux temps ! Rétorqua-t-il quelque peu mielleux.

-De rien Mr Malefoy, tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Bien je vous accompagne jusque là, vous serez mis d'en une pièce adjacente, car je suppose que les personnes qui seront présentes pour la lecture du testament ne devront en aucun cas connaître votre présence ici ?

-Vous supposé extrêmement bien, répondit Matthew avec un petit sourire froid.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, passant et repassant dans certaines pièces pour faire quérir l'un ou l'autre gobelin. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une salle aux vitres teintées, seul bémol connu fut qu'aucun mobilier ne meublait cette pièce. Sortant sa baguette qu'il pouvait utilisée maintenant sans risque, notre jeune blond fit apparaître un somptueux siège de marbre blanc, des coussins verts émeraudes y étaient installés le rendant plus confortable, des centaines de nervures noires ressortait de ce minéraux blanc qu'était le marbre, donnait une impression de « vie » au siège. Dans l'accoudoir étaient incrustés des rubis et autres pierres précieuses. En conclusion le trône utilisait toutes les matières les plus huppée, maintenant Matthew comprenait d'où venait cette d'obsession de toujours être bien habillé et de toujours avoir ce qui a de mieux, tout comme son air hautain, c'était les gênes des Malefoy.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes supplémentaires, les personnages conviés à l'ouverture du testament commencèrent à afflués, il fut surprit par la présence de certaines personnes. Dans la pièce voisine se trouvait les Weasley presque au complet, juste Bill, Charlie étaient absents, Lupin, Tonks, Granger et Dumbledore étaient aussi présents. Bientôt la salle fut pleine et un gobelin entama sa lecture du testament.

_Moi Sirius Orion Black lègue :_

_-100 000 galions à Remus Lupin_

_-10 000 gallions à la famille Weasley_

_-1 000 gallions à Hermione Granger_

_Le reste de ma fortune revient à Harry James Potter, cet argent ainsi que les cinq manoirs, les deux villas et autres possessions des Black seront conservés dans un coffre dont Harry aura uniquement l'entrée, seul le gobelin au courant pourra le renseigner. Je fais de lui à partir de maintenant le seigneur Black et chef du clan._

_Moi Sirius Orion Black jure sur ma magie être saint de corps et d'esprit à la rédaction de ce testament._

Matthew eut un sourire imperceptible devant la mine déconfite de Dumby et des autres personnes présentent dans la salle, elles étaient à mourir de rire, ce qu'il aurait probablement fait (rire) s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre mais un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments et cela il le savait depuis très longtemps. Quand même satisfait par ce testament, notre jeune Lord laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers sa famille, il imaginait leurs réactions… Après quelques secondes il fut tiré de ses doux rêves par un léger toussotement, se retournant vers l'origine du bruit, Matthew remarqua pour la première fois que le gobelin n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Il arqua donc un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la créature. Ce dernier le pria de sortir sans faire un seul commentaire.

Le gobelin le raccompagna dans le bureau des héritages, Matthew était toujours émerveillé par la beauté rare de ce bureau, il s'assit comme précédemment sur la chaise face au gobelin et attendit patiemment que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Mr Malefoy, le compte que Sirius Black à ouvert pour vous est au nom de Matthew Malefoy, par ce fait je devine qu'il devait être l'un des seules personnes à connaître votre réelle identité.

Son parrain savait ? Et il ne lui avait jamais dit ? S'il n'était pas mort il l'aurait torturé avant de le tuer pour le ressuscité par la suite, juste pour le plaisir ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Sirius savait, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs, si l'un était dans la confidence l'autre l'était aussi. Au moins cet _imbécile_ lui facilitait les choses avec l'ouverture de ce nouveau compte, pensa-t-il presque tendrement au souvenir de son ancien parrain.

-Parfait, transférez l'intégralité de la fortune des Potter ainsi que les titres de propriété sur ce compte.

-Bien, tout sera fait selon vos désirs, Mr Malefoy.

-Autre chose…

-Quoi donc, Mr Malefoy ?

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, oui je sais vous allez me dire que les gobelins sont indépendants et n'obéissent à personnes, mais je suis sur que contre une bourse bien remplie vous pourriez malencontreusement laisser échapper des détails de cette conversation. Donc je serais assez clair, que si j'entend un mot dans le monde des sorciers à mon sujet avant que je ne l'ai décidé, vous en subirez les conséquences, et ne croyez pas que c'est spécialement contre vous, je dirais cela à n'importe qui, qu'il soit elfe, sorcier, vampire ou encore je ne sais quel autre être ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Tonna Matthew en prenant son air le plus menaçant.

Le gobelin qui ne permettrait jamais à personne de lui marcher sur les pieds se ratatina, la puissance qui sortait de ce sorcier était hallucinante, même inimaginable, sans compter que c'était maintenant l'homme le plus influent de Gringotts et ceci combiné avec l'air menaçant que son visage exposait était remarquablement dissuasif et c'est pour ces trois raisons plus qu'évidente que la réponse du gobelin fut :

-Ne vous inquiété pas Mr Malefoy rien de cette conversation ne sera répétée. Rien ne sortira de ces murs, je vous en fais la promesse.

-Parfait, maintenant nous devrions signer les papiers, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de passer le reste de ma journée à Gringotts, activa Matthew qui commençait à se lasser de rester cloîtré dans le bureau certes accueillant du gobelin, mais la liberté n'attendait que lui.

Quand les papiers furent devant lui, il les examina lentement. Les papiers n'étaient que l'officialisation de ses nouveaux titres de Lord des familles Potter et Black, ainsi qu'un récit détaillé de toutes les possessions des deux familles. Il signa rapidement avec son sang pour authentifier sa signature.

C'était la première fois qu'il signait sous le nom de _Matthew Lucius Malefoy,_c'était totalement grisant de signer sous son nouveau… non, sous son véritable nom, c'était comme si il était une nouvelle personne plus authentique, plus lui-même_._

-Mr Malefoy, souhaitez-vous retirez un peu d'argent dans votre voûte ?

Matthew sortit une bourse de sa poche et fouilla.

-Non merci, J'ai suffisamment sur moi pour que je puisse finir mes courses, je vous remercie, au revoir.

Notre jeune Lord se dépêcha de remonter vers le hall de Gringotts, bien que le bureau des héritages ne se situe qu'à quelques pas de la surface, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour l'atteindre.

Quand il se retrouva à l'air libre le jeune blond prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, par Merlin que l'air est irrespirable à l'intérieur et tout cela s'était amplifié après l'ouverture du testament de Sirius, à partir de là, la tension était montée en flèche.

Matthew remonta le chemin de traverse pour entrer rapidement et incognito dans l'allée des embrumes, sa première halte était, Barjow et Beurk, maintenant n'étant plus Harry Potter il pouvait s'y promener à sa guise. Par prudence il revêtit son capuchon émeraude, brodé en file d'argent pour cacher son visage au reste du monde.

Il prenait tant de précaution pour une seule raison, pour ne pas croiser Drago et Luci… et son père sous cette apparence, il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Ses derniers séjournaient au chaudron baveur, il serait donc facile dans leur cas de se rendre sur l'allée.

Après encore cinq minutes de marche il entra chez Barjow et Beurk et examina consciencieusement les ouvrages et autres livres, mais rien, aucuns des livres qui séjournaient sur les étagèrent n'était de ceux qui l'intéressaient. Il n'y avait que _Magie blanche pratique,_ou encore, _Magie blanche tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir !_Mais ce n'est pas de la magie blanche qu'il voulait, mais le contraire, de la noire ! De la NOIRE !

-Pouvez-vous me conduire au reste de votre bibliothèque ? demanda froidement Matthew.

-De quoi parlez-vous toute ma bibliothèque blanche est…

-Pas la blanche, la noire et ne me faites pas rire en démentant que vous n'en avez pas, lâcha sarcastiquement Matthew sans augmenter sa voix.

-Je vous dis que je n'ai rien en ce qui concerne la magie noire, de plus qui êtes-vous ? demanda Barjow qui déglutit assez bruyamment.

Matthew enleva son capuchon et dévoila son visage aristocrate et impassible, mais dans ses yeux se reflétaient une flamme d'impatience.

-Mr Mal … Mr Malefoy, c'est un … un honneur pour moi de … de vous recevoir ici !

-C'est cela, maintenant montrez-moi ce que je vous demande depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes, car je commence à m'impatienter.

-Bien … bien sur, sui... suivez-moi !

Matthew le suivit, avec une expression de total agacement imprimée sur le visage, mais intérieurement il riait comme un dément, il faut le voir pour le croire ! Il faut s'imaginer que rien que le faite d'appartenir à une certaine famille rendait les gens incapable de prononcé un phrase cohérente.

Après avoir payés et rétrécit ses quatre livres, « _Magie noir pour les jeunes », « magie noire de l'esprit », « magie noir avancée »_et « _Rituels et magie noir », _il pressa le pas pour revenir sur le chemin de traverse.

Il devait maintenant reprendre l'apparence de Harry Potter, se promener sous l'apparence de Matthew Malefoy alors qu'il pouvait croiser ses parents à tous moments n'était pas ce qu'il appelait une excellente idée. Tout comme il serait suicidaire de sortir cacher par son capuchon en ces temps troublés, il se ferait arrêter par les aurors avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre.

Il ne se fut pas passé cinq minutes, avant qu'il n'entre dans la librairie Fleury et Botts, il fit ses achats pour l'année scolaire à venir, ainsi que dans nombreux autres domaines, mais il fit surtout l'acquisition d'un livre sur la magie sans baguette.

Il était assez doué dans cette discipline, il arrivait à lancer de simples sortilèges tels qu'Expelliarmus, lumos, reparo, stupefix, accio. Tout autre sortilège de haut niveau demandait une grande technique, offerte seulement dans les livres avancés de magie sans baguette.

Mais la plus belle acquisition qu'il fit, ce fut dans la rangée des livres anciens, _« livre de grands pouvoirs »,_il l'ouvrit, dans le but de le feuilleté quelques peu mais tous ce qu'il trouva fut :

« _Toi qui lis ces lignes, qui te crois digne, si tu veux continuer, tu devras le mériter »_

Il finit ses courses et rentra au chaudron baveur ou il rappela le magicobus, cette fois Stan ne fit pas son discourt journalier et laissa monter Matthew sans l'importuner.

Quand il fut chez ses « relatifs », il dut faire le souper, mais quelques chose le travaillait cela se voyait, il voulait absolument savoir ce que le livre de grands pouvoirs pouvait bien lui vouloir, ce n'était pas rare dans le monde sorcier de voir un écrit se rendre visible que pour certaines personnes.

Après avoir « dégusté » le maigre repas que ses relatifs avaient eut la _bonté _de lui offrir, il remonta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. A peine fut-il dans sa « prison » que son regard fut directement attiré vers le grimoire des grands pouvoirs. Une force invisible l'attirait vers le bouquin, il pouvait avoir une volonté de fer, mais celle-ci n'était pas suffisante pour l'arrêter. Sa main n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres, la tension était à son comble, son cerveau lui ordonnait de retirer sa main de là avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'irréparable tandis que son cœur et conscience lui soufflait doucement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre… Quand il toucha enfin le livre de grands pouvoirs, une lumière multicolore explosa dans la petite pièce l'aveuglant partiellement avant qu'une sensation bien connu mais détestée ne le prenne, c'était un portoloin…

* * *

Et de trois ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Laissez un petit mot ….

Bisous,

1ère correction 13/06/2011


	4. Chapter 4 : Ascendance

_Une famille dispersée_

_De Lady socman Ravenclaw_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice ! Sauf peut-être le plaisir d'écrire…^^

**Résumé : **Et si Harry avait été à Serpentard ? Et si il apprenait qui était ses véritables parents et que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge ? Et Dumby qu'est-t-il là dedans ?

**Genre :** Slash

**Auteur :** Moi ^^

**Couple :** Harry P./Théodore N. Ainsi que plus tard Harry P./Tom J.

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

_Chapitre 4: ascendance_

Ce n'est que quand il sentit le sol glacé sous sa joue, qu'il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se leva précautionneusement et inspecta d'un œil attentif les alentours. C'est à se moment là qu'il reconnut directement le magnifique hall de Poudlard, mais il semblait plus neuf et dégager une atmosphère plus vivace, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y avait personne et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle espérant y trouver quelqu'un.

Après quelques mètres il se retrouva devant les portes de la grande salle, il la poussa et entra. Après les quelques pas réglementaire pour ne pas se faire écraser par les portes quand elle se referme il se figea.

Devant lui se trouvait quatre personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes. Le premier était assez petit et avait des cheveux noir, des yeux brun chocolat et un teint halé un visage rond et joyeux, une robe de couleur rouge et or, le deuxième, était grand et avait l'air plus calme et réservé, mais tout aussi chaleureux que l'autre mais d'une autre façon dans ses robe verte et argent, son teint blanc, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds attachés en catogan et sa grande taille le mettait en avant, en valeur.

Quant à la première femme elle était assez petite, des cheveux bruns lâchés, des yeux améthyste, un sourire constant plaqué sur son visage jovial, une robe jaune et noire, qui fusait bien avec sa petite taille. La deuxième avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs mis en chignon, une peau bronzée avec des yeux gris chaleureux, d'une taille appréciable et une robe bleu et bronze.

Il avait devant lui de vraies légendes, les quatre fondateurs, d'abord Godric Gryffondor puis Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle.

Il attendit que l'un d'eux prenne la parole ce qui ne tarda pas à venir car deux des quatre fondateurs se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers lui, à un mètre, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder attentivement et il jurerait presque que les deux fondateurs essayaient de le jaugé, de voir si il était acceptable et apparemment oui car l'un d'eux parla.

-Bonjour, je suis Salazar Serpentard et voici Rowena Serdaigle, et là bas à la table des professeurs se trouvent Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, présenta l'homme en vert et argent.

-Enchanté, je suis Matthew Malefoy.

-Nous le savons déjà, mais viens avec Rowena et moi, nous allons t'expliquer se que tu fais ici, mais pas ici, allons plutôt dans un endroit calme pour discuter!

-Bien je vous suis, répondit le jeune blond.

Matthew les regarda monter vers le deuxième étages, il restait à une distance acceptable d'eux, il ne savait pas quoi pensé, il était à l'époque des fondateurs! C'était impossible, pour lui personne ne pouvait voyager ainsi dans le temps, il y aurait trop de conséquences spatio-temporelle, bien qu'a vrais dire il était à plus de mille ans dans le passé, les conséquences devrait être minime ? Enfin ça ne changeait rien au faite que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'a lui, Drago lui avait souvent répété qu'il s'attirait beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour son propre bien et lui avait fait remarquer que s'y il n'était pas un parfait Serpentard, on aurait pu dire qu'il avait une partie de Gryffondor en lui, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était qu'a lui que cela arrivait, mais comme à son habitude il n'en montrait rien, un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'un homme habillé d'une robe noire brodée de fil d'argent avec un pantalon noir assortis, ainsi qu'une chemise verte. Il tenait enroulé autour de son bras un serpent d'une couleur grise miroitante et sur son épaule se tenait fièrement un aigle royal cuivré , ils murmurèrent le mot de passe, «sincérité» le portrait pivota et laissa un trou béant dans le mur.

-Entre et assied-toi Matthew, lui sourit Rowena Serdaigle.

Il fit ce que Dame Serdaigle lui demanda et attendit que l'un d'eux prennent les devants pour parler, il n'était pas du genre à engager des conversations, sauf avec Drago, ça avait toujours été d'une facilitée déconcertante de parler avec lui, enfin qu'avec lui, souvent les gens venaient lui demander comment il faisait pour réussir a avoir une discussion agréable et civilisée et non sarcastique et emplie d'ironie avec le jeune Serpentard blond.

-Bon Matthew, nous t'avons fait venir ici parce que, nous voudrions t'entraîner, nous savons que tu fais l'objet d'une prophétie, lui raconta Rowena.

- Dame Serdaigle, comment êtes-vous au courant, parce que sans vouloir vous offensée, vous êtes morts il y a un peu près mille ans... constata Matthew toujours aussi impassible malgré la tension qui l'habitait intérieurement.

-Voyons Matthew appelle-moi Rowena, Dame Serdaigle me fait penser que je suis vielle avant l'âge, répliqua Rowena.

-Et pour ce qui est du "comment" et bien nous avons une sorte de pensine qui nous montre les avancements du temps dans une autre époque, nous ne savons pas tout voir, seulement les choses les plus importantes, celle que l'on ne peut pas ignorer, précisa Salazar.

-Je vois, mais pourquoi vouloir m'entraîner, je n'ais rien avoir avec vous, potesta Matthew.

-Et bien…

Maintenant que Matthew était si près d'eux, c'est-à-dire un mètre cinquante, il étudia un peu plus les deux personnes assises devant lui qu'il ne l'avait fait dans la grande salle, c'est vrai qu'a ce moment là il était trop surpris pour pouvoir faire attention à ce genre de détails, mais maintenant qu'il les voyait de plus près on voyait une plus grande ressemblance entre ses deux personnes et lui-même.

-…Tu es un de nos descendants à chacun de nous deux.

-P...Pardon, ma famille est la descendance de deux fondateurs? Souffla Matthew proprement étonné.

-Oui, mes deux enfants, pour ne pas se faire persécuter on changés de nom, pour Salas, il a pris le nom de Malefoy, et ma fille c'est mariée avec Hennor Gaunt et la famille de Rowena quand à elle c'est liée il y a deux générations de la tienne, du côté des black, Owen Black c'est marié avec Audréa McField descendante de la famille Serdaigle, qui était ta grand-mère.

-Comment se fait-il que personne dans la famille Malefoy ne parle fourchelang?

-Une gêne enfouie, oubliée je suppose, bon comme nous te l'avons dit nous te proposons de t'entrainer avec Godric et Helga, tu dois sûrement avoir compris que quelque soit le camp que tu choisiras, tu devras tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Et que sans entraînement approprié c'est perdu d'avance...

-Oui ça je l'ai bien compris, c'était déjà dans mes projets, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais acheté le livre qui m'a servit de portoloin. Mon camp est déjà tout choisi, car c'est le seul ou je me sentirais vraiment à ma place et à mon avis, c'est celui que l'on croit mauvais, mais pourquoi vouloir changer les choses, pourquoi vouloir aider un camp et pas l'autre, le fait que vous soyez mes aïeuls ne change rien, cette guerre n'a plus rien avoir avec vous, de plus vous devez en avoir d'autre des descendants? Pourquoi m'aidez, moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi que nous voulons aider et pas un autre, tu seras un puissant sorcier lorsque l'on t'aura retiré tes scellers, et puis… lui répondit Rowena avant de se faire couper par le jeune homme devant elle.

-Mes scellers ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Oui, tu en as trois, tu ne le savais pas? s'exclama Salazar surprit que son jeune descendant ne savent pas une chose aussi importante sur lui.

-Non, car si je le savais je les aurais enlevés depuis longtemps, ça c'est du Dumbledore tout craché, m'enlever de ma famille et sceller ma magie.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on te les enlève, ça va être un peu douloureux, comme il y en à trois mais ça ne devrais pas durer plus de deux ou trois minutes, exposa Rowena.

-Bien allez-y, que ça finisse vite, répliqua aussitôt Matthew.

Les deux sorciers levèrent leur baguette et psalmodièrent des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Matthew, mais au fur et à mesure que la fin de l'incantation approchait, il commença à ressentir des picotements réguliers et secs sur son corps. Alors qu'il pensait que tout était terminé une douleur ahurissante apparut dans tout son corps, le brûlant, c'était mille fois pire que le doloris, il criait, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, c'était donc dire de la douleur car quand on lui jetait le sortilège de souffrance il ne gémissait même pas.

Au bout de deux minutes constante, la douleur reflua puis s'évanouie d'un coup comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et que c'était le fruit d'une imagination débordante d'adolescent. Il se releva et regarda les deux fondateurs qui le dévisageaient curieusement, un sourcil relevé made in Rogue, ce qui lui donna presque envie de rire dû à la ressemblance frappante avec son professeur de potion.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Matthew aux seules personnes présentent dans la pièce.

-Et bien l'aura de puissance qui t'entoure est assez impressionnante, je dois dire, expliqua Rowena.

-d'accord, mais pourrais-je m'installer quelque part ? Il est déjà une heure et demie du matin et je suis complètement épuisé, déjà avec mon passage au chemin de traverse, plus le voyage qui m'a pris énormément de magie, la libération des scellés est la goutte qui fait débordé le chaudron, je ne vous dit pas dans quel état d'épuisement je suis.

-Bien sûr, nous t'avons aménagé une chambre pour toi dans les cachots, ça te va? Demanda Salazar.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétés pas je prends tous ce que vous voulez tant que ça comporte un lit, pour que je puisse m'effondrer dedans, répliqua Matthew, son visage ne reflétant rien de ses sentiments, à part une petite grimace, mais en réalité il était mort de fatigue.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots pour se rendre devant le portrait d'un homme blond habillé d'un pantalon en soie grise et une chemise noire surmontée d'une magnifique cape émeraude qui lui donnait une prestance incroyable et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup à vrai dire, cheveux blond, le teint très pâle, les yeux bleus n'exprimant aucuns sentiments.

Salazar et Rowena lui donnèrent le mot de passe «voyage» et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Avant de partirent Sir Serpentard le prévint qu'il viendrait le chercher demain matin à six heures pour un jogging matinal autour du lac.

Il hocha la tête de bas en haut pour lui montrer son accord, et il leur souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit et referma le portrait à leur suite.

Quand il entra la vue qui fit place devant ses yeux était tout simplement somptueuse, c'était un salon, composé de plusieurs fauteuils noirs en cuir, les murs étaient dans les tons vert et argent les meubles étaient en chêne sculpté avec une précision de grand maître. Même fatigué, il réussi à faire le tour de l'appartement, car oui c'était plus un appartement qu'une simple chambre, il se composait de deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon, une bibliothèque et une salle d'entraînement.

Ils ont vraiment pensés à tout, se dit-il.

Après avoir fait le petit tour du propriétaire, Matthew fila à la douche et fit sa toilette, enfila un pyjama bleu nuit et se glissa dans ses couvertures de soie et au moment même ou sa tête toucha l'oreiller il s'endormit dans les bras de morphée pour une nuit sans rêve et sans cauchemar.

Le lendemain il se réveilla, regarda l'heure et soupira, il n'était que cinq heures trente, il n'avait dormi que quatre heures, mais il se sentait en forme et ce fut sur ce commentaire qu'il partit s'habiller, d'un simple jogging noir d'encre et d'un marcel vert émeraude liséré de noir assez collant qui montrait son torse musclé à souhait.

Il lui restait maintenant vingt-cinq minutes avant que le fondateur arrive et il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire en attendant que celui-ci vienne le chercher, il réfléchit et laissa son esprit flotter en pensant à ce qui c'était passé hier soir, il récapitula, il était en l'an neuf-cent nonante-six, puisqu'il avait fait un bon en arrière de mille ans dans le passé, il était en compagnie des fondateurs de Poudlard, il était là pour un entraînement, mais pour combien de temps? Il n'en avait aucune idée, les deux fondateurs n'en n'avaient pas parlés hier soir, enfin, il ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de dire grand-chose après l'ouverture des scellers tellement la fatigue était présente.

Mais la question qu'il l'obsédait le plus c'est combien de temps sera-t-il parti véritablement à son époque, car même s'il ne restait que deux mois ici, il n'aurait pas le temps de parler avec ses parents et Poudlard aurait recommencé. Le temps doit se passé d'une façon différente, mais combien?

Et c'est comme cela que Salazar trouva le jeune homme, assis sur le divan à regarder le feu d'un air absent, occuper à réfléchir.

-Matthew, tu es prêt? Souffla Salazar Serpentard, en s'approchant.

Le dénommé Matthew eut un sursaut phénoménale et se retourna baguette en main, Salazar se tenait à un mètre derrière lui habillé d'un jogging en soie verte et d'un ti-short argenté, mais que pourrait-on voir d'autre comme couleur sur le fondateur de la maison des serpents.

-Oui Sir Serpentard, fut la seule réponse du jeune homme qui baissait par la même occasion sa baguette.

-Oh non pas de «Sir Serpentard» entre nous veux-tu, tu peux m'appeler Sal et tutoie-moi, car nous allons rester minimum trois ans ensemble,ça variera selon ta rapidité d'apprentissage, mais nous n'allons pas nous embêter avec ses formules de politesses, sauf si tu as envie que tout le monde t'appelle «Sir» ici ?

-Non, pas que ça me dérangerait, mais cela doit être assez gênant à longueur de journée, conclu Matthew.

-Allez, suis-moi, nous allons faire cinq tours du lac.

-Bien, dit Sal tout à l'heure tu as dit que je resterais sûrement trois ans ici ?

Le fondateur acquiesça, donnant ainsi son accord et enjoignit le plus jeune d'un signe de le tête à poursuivre sa question.

-Et bien je voulais savoir combien de temps se serait écoulé quand je rentrerais à mon époque, puisque je suppose que le temps ne s'écoula pas de la même façon, ais-je tort?

-Non tu n'a pas tort, sache qu'ici, un an vaut un jour chez toi, et tu resteras minimum trois ans ici, c'est ce qui te faudra comme temps pour voir toutes les sorte de magie que nous pouvons t'enseigner, si tu es doué. Par contre si dans certaines matières tu bloques, nous devrons te grader ici le temps que tu sois un maître en chaque matière.

-Est-ce que je vais vieillir ? Enfin je veux dire que vais-je prendre trois ans d'un coup quand je reviendrai là-bas ou aurais-je simplement pris trois jours?

-Question très pertinente, cher descendant, tu vieilliras comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté ton époque, répondit Salazar un petit sourire en train de s'étirer au coin de des lèvres.

-Quelle sorte de magie allez-vous m'apprendre? Questionna Matthew avide de savoir.

-Et bien, Godric t'enseignera les enchantements, les duels avec des épées, avec le katana et avec des dagues, la métamorphose et l'art de devenir animagus, mais fait attention à lui c'est un vrai farceur, il fera tout pour t'avoir.

-Il ne sait pas que quand on fait une blague à un Serpentard, qu'elle soit réussi ou rater on lui rend au centuple? Demanda Matthew avec un rictus.

-Je crois qu'il doit le savoir, mais il croit que ça ne marche que sur moi ce genre de concept, c'est pour ça qu'il essayera sur toi, rigola Salazar fier de son descendant.

-Bon quelles sont les autres matières?

-Ah oui Helga elle te donnera cours de guérison, soins aux créatures magique, la botanique et les informulés. Rowena quand à elle t'enseignera la magie elfique, l'arithmancie, les runes, une part de magie sans baguette et moi je t'enseignerais le reste, c'est-à-dire, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, legilimencie, occlumancie, télékinésie, télépathie, magie sans baguette à niveau plus élever qu'avec Rowena, ais-je oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui, la magie noire, magie du fourchelang et la magie rouge, exposa Salazar, tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps avec Rowena et moi.

-La magie rouge ? C'est la magie élémentaire, à notre époque plus personne ne possède les facultés pour utiliser cette magie, elle est incontrôlable et trop brute en nous, non?

-Oui chez vous cette magie à été oublié, les maîtres élémentaires, il n'y en à plus à ton époque et quand tu reviendras là-bas tu seras le seul, ce qui fera que le camp dans lequel tu seras dans cette guerre qui se profile sera des plus avantagés.

-Oui c'est certain, mais pour ce qui est de la legilimencie et l'occlumancie, je crois que ce sujet pourra vite être vu puisque je me suis entrainé avec la personne qui m'a montrée pour la première fois le monde magique, je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là et maintenant je comprends.

Flash Back

J'étais dans une pièce, qui ressemblait à une salle d'entraînement et en plein milieu de celle-ci se trouvait des poufs et assis sur l'un d'eux, un homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux de couleur miel, les vêtements miteux mais à l'air sympathique.

-Rem's, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Et bien cela fait maintenant un an que je t'ai fait découvrir le monde magique et j'estime que tu es prêt à apprendre l'occlumancie et la legilimencie? Me répondit-il.

-C'est quoi rem's ? Redemandais-je avec une curiosité non-dissimulée.

-Pour l'occlumancie c'est l'art de pouvoir ordonner sa mémoire pour que personne ne sache voir tes pensées et cela sert aussi à cacher ses sentiments quand à la legilimencie c'est l'art de pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit des gens pour voir si ils nous disent la vérité, et si on est bonne occlumens, on sait bloquer les intrusions de legilimence, tu as compris? Me demanda Remus.

Je fis un hochement de tête positif et il me sourit, mais j'ai quand même une question.

-Pourquoi dois-je apprendre ça, personne n'ira lire dans mes pensées ? M'exclamais-je pendant qu'un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.

-Et bien d'ici quelques années, tu en auras besoin, c'est dans tes gênes, et pour que tout ce déroule bien pour toi, il vaut mieux que tu les apprennes au plus vite, me répondit-il énigmatique.

Je le regarde bizarre, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire par là, pourquoi en aurais-je besoin? Et à cause et contre qui? Et c'est sur cette interrogation qu'on commença un entrainement long, mais utile.

Fin du Flash Back

-Ne t'inquiète pas on à toujours une réponse qui nous vient un jour ou l'autre, lui répondit Sal.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne n'apprécie pas ça, surtout que comme moi je vis dans le mensonge depuis ma plus tendre enfance, maugréât Matthew.

-Tu verras, quand tu partiras d'ici avec toutes tes nouvelles connaissances et ta nouvelle puissance tu verras le monde, les gens sous un autre angle, mais attend-toi à ce que les gens que tu côtoyais changent brusquement de comportement avec toi, dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais, conclut subtilement Salazar.

-Oui je sais, soupira Matthew, ah on y est déjà.

-ET bien allons-y que l'entraînement commence, tu me fais cinq tours du lac en courant….

* * *

1ère correction 15 /06/2011

A+


	5. Chapter 5 : Entraînement et retour

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos review, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, ben si pas dite-le moi.

_Chapitre 5 : Entraînement et retour_

Trois semaine, cela faisait trois semaine qu'il avait commencé son entraînement avec les fondateurs et il adorait, il apprenait des choses qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience qui existait, il était comme sur un petit nuage, ici aucun sorcier ne le regardait parce qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le front ou alors personne ne le regardait avec des regards haineux ou jaloux parce qu'il arrivait à faire quelque chose que eux n'arrivait pas à faire, en résumé il était en état de béatitude.

Pour l'instant il était au cours avec Salazar, il avait tout les deux convenus que Matthew devait apprendre en premier la magie sans baguette, car le plus important pour un sorcier quand il se battait était la baguette, donc il fallait apprendre à savoir s'en passer.

-Bon maintenant que tu as fait le vide dans ta tête cherche ton centre de magie, ca devrait ressembler à un puits, mais la couleur varie selon le sorcier. Quand tu l'auras trouvé tu prendras un filament et tu l'accrocheras à ta main, allez vas-y.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait, son problème à lui était que quand il croyait y être arrivé, il relâchait sa concentration et ratait lamentablement. Mais cette fois-ci se fut différent car après avoir fait le vide et commencer à chercher, il se sentit comme attiré, il suivit le flux, jusqu'a… Et bien non pas un puits, il pouvait carrément appeler sa une piscine, et a l'intérieur de cette dernière s'entrelaçait des filaments de couleur vert émeraude, bleu azur, argenté et d'un or pur, c'était une vision époustouflante, en plus de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il ressentait comme un étrange bien être. Comme si maintenant qu'il avait vu sa source, il venait enfin de comprendre qui il était.

Et c'est sur ces biens étrange sensation qu'il prit un filament de couleur or et l'emmena avec lui pour essayer de trouver sa main, mais comment devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais une voix douce et gracieuse lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'a simplement le demander et que sa magie l'y conduirait.

Qu'était cette voix ? D'où venait-elle ? Et la encore la voix lui souffla qu'elle était tout simplement sa magie. Il lui demanda de le conduire vers sa main, Matthew se sentit aspiré comme lors des passages par poudre de cheminette, il voyait partout ou il passait, et la il la vie enfin sa main. Matthew s'approcha et accrocha le filament qu'il tenait toujours et l'accrocha à sa main droite et sortit de sa « transe ».

-Alors as-tu réussi ? Questionna Salazar.

-Oui, j'ai mis un filament mais la différence de couleur de ma magie est du à mes ancêtres ou alors ce sont tout simplement les couleurs qui me représente ? Interrogea Matthew.

-Les deux, normalement tu devrais avoir les couleurs de tes ascendances, donc le vert et le bleu et le argenté et ta propre couleur qui est … ?

-Couleur or pur, répondit Matthew le visage fermé.

-C'est très rare d'avoir cette couleur, mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, il ne te reste plus qu'une demi heure avant le cours de Godric. Bon concentre toi, tu vas jeter un lumos, il faut que tu pense aux conséquences de ton sort, tu n'as pas besoin de prononcer l'incantation avec la magie sans baguette, nous allons voir comment tu t'en sors maintenant, et seulement à ce moment là on verra comment on va avancer, vas-y essaye.

Harry se concentra, il voyait l'effet du sort lumos dans sa tête, sa main levé et quelque instant plus tard la voici qui brille et quand il ouvrit les yeux sa main s'illuminait tellement qu'il du refermer les yeux.

-Je crois que j'y ai mis un peu trop de puissance, murmura Matthew un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je le pense aussi, mais d'après ce que je vois tu as des prédispositions pour la magie sans baguette, alors je pense que l'on pourrait passer à des sorts comme accio ou peut-être même stupefix, qu'en penses-tu ? Questionna Salazar en se remettant de l'aveuglement momentané.

-Si tu penses que j'en suis capable, alors c'est bon pour moi.

-Bien alors vas-y lance moi un stupefix.

Matthew se concentra mais cette fois-ci sans pour autant fermé les yeux après quelques second il lança.

-Stupefix.

L'éclaire rouge fusa droit vers Salazar qui se laissa touché et tomba à la renverse, Matthew qui alla jusqu'à lui et murmura un :

-Enervatum, sans baguette.

Salazar sembla se réveiller et Matthew lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Les dix minutes restantes ils les passèrent à s'exercer à la magie sans baguette et donc à revoir tout les sorts connus de Matthew.

Après avoir traversé tout les couloirs il se retrouva devant la salle de cours de Godric, il lança quelque sort de détection, car avec Godric Gryffondor il faut toujours prévoir, sa lui rappelait son premier cours avec lui ou il avait lamentablement échoué à piégé Matthew.

Flash Back

C'était quelque jour après que je sois arrivé, je me rendais à mon premier cours de métamorphose avec Godric. Je n'avais toujours pas eu l'essai de blague que Sal m'avait parlé et j'appréhendais ce cours.

Arrivé devant la porte, je regarde suspicieusement la salle de classe, il était là assis à son bureau en train de corrigé les copie de ses élèves.

En restant sur le devant de la porte, je pu observer que le corps de Godric changeait parfois de couleur.

-Une projection astral, pas mal mais on peut faire mieux comme qualité, ricanais-je.

Après quelques instant je sortis ma baguette et lançais-je en informulé « apparitio in hominio ». Une lueur bleue sembla briller derrière la porte, donc c'était la que se trouvait Godric. Je lançai quelque sort de détection pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien, mais je n'étais pas fou, je n'allais pas entrer dans la salle sans protection, c'est alors que je me lançai un bouclier pour les attaques mineur, mais invisible à l'œil nu.

-Scutum, marmonnais-je de façons à sa que notre fondateur préférer de la maison des lions ne l'entende pas.

J'attendis quelque instant et j'entrai dans sa classe, je fis semblant de ne rien voir à la supercherie et m'avança jusqu'à son bureau pour lui parler.

Je sentis qu'on me lançait un sort je le laissai soit disant ''me toucher'' mais c'était sans compté sur mon bouclier qui était ô grand merci assez puissant pour résister à une petite attaque de Godric.

Quand je me décidai à me retourné, la vue qui s'offrit à moi aurait fait mourir de rire n'importe qui, mais bien sur je n'était pas n'importe qui, je ne laissa donc rien paraître de mon hilarité, je voyais Godric affubler d'un tutu rose à paillette et d'un chandail bleu turquoise, c'était horrible mais le pire de tout c'était que son corps était recouvert d'écaille verte et noire, son nez avait triplé de volume et ses yeux devenu globuleux avait prit une teinte rouge, le tout était assez repoussant.

-Je crois que le cours est annulé, mais normalement c'était à moi de t'apprendre la métamorphose et pas l'inverse, bougonna Godric dans sa barbe inexistante avant de sortir rapidement de la salle pour rejoindre ses appartement pour essayé d'annulé le sortilège.

Cette histoire suivit Godric au moins une semaine.

Fin du Flash Back

Concluant qu'il n'y avait aucun piège, il entra dans la classe et attendit que le fondateur de la maison des lions, daigne montrer son nasaux. Quand celui-ci entra il attaqua directement le sujet du cours.

-Bon comme nous venons de finir le programme scolaire, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus amusant avant de commencer la métamorphose plus compliqué ? Demanda Godric.

-Bien sur, mais qu'est ce que tu propose, demanda Matthew méfiant.

-Un entrainement animagus, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

-Que dois-je faire, demanda Matthew le visage impassible.

-Ferme les yeux, demanda t-il alors qu'un sourire malicieux s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

-La tu rêve Godric, je ne fermerais jamais les yeux devant toi volontairement, siffla Matthew venimeux.

-Très bien, très bien, bon tu dois simplement lancer la formule «animalio revelio».

-D'accord, « animalio revelio », prononça distinctement Matthew qui tomba aussitôt en transe.

Pendant que Matthew rêvait de son animagi, Godric Gryffondor blagueur incontesté, adorateur de lion et fervent défenseur des demoiselles en détresses s'approchait lentement du jeune homme avec un marqueur indélébile à la main, quand il ne fut plus qu'a quelque centimètre une aura zébrée de vert et de bleu se matérialisa et le fit s'éjecter et s'écraser contre le mur.

Il se releva avec la tête qui lui tournait, en ayant l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe venait de lui marteler la tête.

-Comment se gosse fait-il pour réussir à chaque fois à repousser chacune de mes blagues, murmura Godric pour lui-même.

-Peut être parce qu'il est de la même famille que moi, lui répondit une voix en apparence glacial qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Ah Salazar tu as surement raison, les Serpentard sont plus rusé que les autres, répondit Godric sarcastique.

-Sa ne te va pas d'être sarcastique Godric laisse sa à mon descendant et moi, lui répondit Salazar avec un rictus, tiens il semblerait que Matthew se réveille.

En effet quelque instant plus tard Matthew ouvrait les yeux.

-Alors quel est-il ? demanda avidement Godric en sautant presque partout, on aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans qui allait recevoir ses cadeaux de noël.

-C'est…

-Désolé de t'interrompre Matthew mais il faut absolument que tu viennes maintenant, lui demanda Salazar.

-Bien sur je viens tout de suite, bon Godric je te le dirais une prochaine fois pour l'animagus, s'exclama Matthew en quittant la pièce.

Godric qui détestait rester sur sa fin s'en alla vers la grande salle d'un air boudeur.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était là, et il avait déjà terminé son entraînement. D'après les fondateurs, il était un petit géni, car personne de « normalement constitué », comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Godric, n'arriverait à apprendre tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné en deux ans et en prenant le temps de manger, dormir et répondre au blague de Godric, non, c'est définitivement bizarre.

Mais par contre il avait énormément gagné en puissance, et il excellait dans toute matière confondu, il connaissait de millier de sort en défense contre les forces du mal aussi bien offensif que défensif, la métamorphose n'avait plus de secret pour lui, tout comme les sortilèges, les potions ou potions soignante, les poisons et contre poison, la botanique, l'arithmancie, les runes et les soins aux créatures magique. La magie noire comme la magie du fourchelang était comme innée chez lui, donc elles ne lui posèrent pas de problème non plus. Cependant ce qui le surprit le plus était qu'il était devenu incollable en magie elfique, en guérison, télépathie, télékinésie et la magie sans baguette, il pouvait se passer de sa baguette en tout temps, il savait lancer tout les sort qu'il soit mineur ou majeur. De plus la magie rouge avait été un des sujets les plus difficiles à étudier, mais il avait bien été surpris de la tournure des évènements.

Flash Back

-Bon je t'ai fait venir au bord du lac aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous allons découvrir ton ou tes éléments, me dit Salazar, tu dois te place au centre du pentacle que j'ai dessiné, les quatre coupes qui sont mis au point cardinaux sont les éléments tu devras donner une formule et si la coupe qui renferme l'élément réagi c'est que tu possède cette élément, compris ?

-Oui, dit Sal, tu as plusieurs éléments ? Demandais-je curieux.

-Exact, j'en ai deux, la terre et l'eau, Rowena n'a que l'air, en fait de nous quatre je suis le seul à en avoir plusieurs, me répondit-il pendant que j'allais me placer au centre du pentacle.

-Quel sont les formules à réciter pour avoir mon élément ?

-Ce n'est pas « avoir » un élément, il ne faut pas confondre Matthew, il faudrait plutôt dire débloquer, c'est une partie de toi tout comme l'animagus, c'est là depuis ta naissance, elle attend que tu viennes la lâcher. Et les formules sont flamma, terra, aqua, aeris, vas-y à toi.

Je me concentrais sur mon objectif, des que je fusse sur que j'étais bien concentrer je prononçai la formule :

-Flamma

Je regardai la coupe rouge s'élever et le feu à l'intérieur tournoyer comme dans une tempête, mais la c'était une tempête de feu, je maitrisais le feu.

Après quelque instant, le tout s'éteint et je su que je pouvais continuer.

-Terra, prononçais-je.

La coupe brune s'enfonça dans la terre et une masse brune apparu dedans, formant un petit marécage, je maîtrisais la terre.

-Aqua, continuais-je.

Au début rien ne se passa, mais à la fin, il commença à pleuvoir juste au dessus de la coupe qui se rempli d'eau pour former une grande vague, je maîtrisais l'eau.

-Aeris, finis-je

La coupe argentée commença à trembler, le vent s'éleva et une tornade miniature apparu, je maîtrisais l'air.

Pendant un temps aucun de nous ne parla, pour digérer la nouvelle, ce fût Salazar qui rompit le silence installé.

-Tu es un maître élémentaire, mais tu as quelque restriction avec l'eau, m'informa t-il avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Je le regardai et lui souris, pas un sourire comme j'en fais de temps en temps avec mon masque d'impassibilité, mais un vrai sourire de joie.

Fin du Flash Back

Il y avait bien sur eu les changements physiques, il n'était plus un gamin, il était devenu un homme avec une belle carrure il faisait bien un mètre nonante…

# C'est la même taille que Drago pensa t-il #

… ses cheveux avaient poussés, il lui arrivait maintenant au niveau des épaules ses yeux bleu dégageait une maturité et une sagesse extraordinaire pour une personne de son âge, son corps était à faire tomber la gente féminine autant que la gente masculine, qui ne se privait pas non plus pour mater. Sa démarche féline montrait une puissance et une grâce hors du commun, son allure imposait le respect, beaucoup de gens répondrait « oui amen » à tout ce qu'il dit tellement que sa prestance donnait un air de confiance.

Une partie de tous ses changements provenaient de l'entraînement physique que Godric lui avait prodigué, les combat à main nue ou avec arme magique ou non, les duels et bien sur les habituels tours du lac. L'autre partie venait de ses entraînement animagus, car oui depuis qu'il était animagus certaines qualités son venu se perfectionné en lui.

Il peut se transformé en une magnifique panthère noire celle-là était sa forme animagus propre, la deuxième était un magnifique basilic vert de jade nuancé avec du noir pour son ascendance à Salazar, pour Rowena un sublime aigle royale noir avec des reflets bleu nuit sur ses ailes et un dragon pour le symbole de la famille Malefoy. La race du dragon était difficile a définir, mais ce dont on était sur c'était qu'il était un dragon d'or pour sa couleur, c'était un des plus rare et plus puissant dragon.

Bien sur du dragon Matthew avait la force, de l'aigle la vue pensante, d'ailleurs il voyait dans la nuit comme en plein jour, du basilic la résistance et de la panthère l'agilité.

On était à présent le jour de son départ et Matthew descendit manger dans la grande salle avec tous les élèves et les fondateurs. Matthew comparer aux élèves normaux avait le droit de s'assoir à la table des enseignant même si il n'en était pas un, sa servait parfois d'être le descendant de deux fondateurs.

-Bonjour, lança t-il au fondateurs.

-Bonjour Matthew, lui répondit Rowena et Helga, pendant que Godric et Salazar lui répondait d'un signe de la tête.

-Qu'allons nous faire pour mon dernier jour, demanda-t-il.

-Et bien déjà nous allons annuler tous nos cours, ensuite nous avons tous les quatre un cadeau pour toi et pour le temps qui nous restera et bien on verra, proposa Salazar.

-Génial, une journée en compagnie de Godric, répondit Matthew sarcastique.

-Donc tu accepte, bien, très bien, lui répondit Salazar Serpentard avec un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon et fit trembler tous le monde sauf Matthew, Rowena et les Serpentards.

Après avoir déjeuné les fondateurs et Matthew se retrouvèrent dans le salon ou le fondateur de la maison vert et argent et celle de bleu et bronze lui avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Bon Matth je…Commença Godric.

-Matth ? Interrogea Matthew.

-Ben oui, c'est un diminutif de ton nom t'aime pas, demanda Godric en papillonnant des yeux.

-pff et c'est moi le gosse, répliqua le dénommé Matth.

Les trois autres fondateurs explosèrent de rire.

-Bon Matthew on a chacun un présent pour toi, mais Rowena et moi on c'est concerté et on a décidé de t'offrir nos cadeau ensemble, commença Salazar en sortant une boite de l'intérieur de sa robe. Tient nous l'avons fabriqué avec nos élément propre.

Matthew pris la boite entre ses mains, l'ouvrit et retira le tissus de velours avec l'emblème de la famille Malefoy et découvrit une magnifique baguette. Elle était verte avec des reflets argent et bronze, un serpent gravé et enroulé tout le long de la baguette, par contre au bas on apercevait à nouveau l'emblème de la famille Malefoy et juste en dessous il y avait son nom.

-Elle est magnifique, mais de quel élément est elle constitué ?

-Elle est fait en bois de serpent (N.A : si je vous jure que sa existe j'ai été voir lol) avec une plume d'aigle de l'animagus de Rowena, du sang de basilic de mon animagus et une dent de dragon d'or, en faite c'est la tienne, tu te souviens lors de ta deuxième transformation tu avais perdu une de tes dents de laie, je t'ais dit que j'en avais besoin pour une préparation, et bien là voilà.

-Je vous remercie tous les deux, dit-il en la prenant en main, mais une chose très rare se passa, ce ne fut pas des étincelles qui en sortit mais carrément une aura qui l'engloba, elle était argenté et or.

-Tu n'auras jamais une baguette aussi proche de toi Matthew, car quand une aura se matérialise quand on touche une baguette, c'est que personne d'autre ne pourra la touché, elle est faite pour toi, l'informa Rowena sur le ton professoral.

Matthew leurs sourit pendant que Salazar partait chercher un une boîte.

-Voilà c'est notre deuxième cadeau, je l'ai trouvé au bord de la forêt interdite, raconta Salazar en lui donnant la boîte.

Il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas étonner de voir un serpent à l'intérieur, il était noir, avec des reflets rouge au bout de la queue.

-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Matthew, à tu un nom ? _Siffla Matthew en fourchelang.

_-Je m'appelle Terroen, maître, _répondit le serpent.

-_De quelle race es-tu ?_

_-Je suis un mamba noir, et votre familier aussi._

_-Mon familier, intéressant, quel taille feras-tu adulte, as-tu des pouvoirs? _Car pour l'instant le serpent ne faisait que cinquante centimètre.

_-Ma taille moyenne, est d'environ deux mètre cinquante, j'ai une grande agilité, et mon venin est mortel, je sais aussi me rendre invisible, et parler par télépathie avec vous maître._

_-Bien vient t'enrouler autour de mon bras, tant que tu es si petit sa ira._

-Bon je crois que c'est à moi, commença Godric, j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'en sortais pas mal avec une épée lors de nos entrainement ou lors de nos duels, alors je t'en ais forgée une, finit-il en faisant apparaître une magnifique épée d'un coup de baguette.

Elle était faite d'une lame de métal large et droit à double tranchant, avec une extrémité effilée, et une hampe cruciforme et droite, parsemé d'émeraude et rubis. Sur la lame le nom de ''_Matthew Malefoy'' _brillait comme mille feu, il y avait une aura de puissance qui émanait de celle-ci comme son propriétaire.

-Elle est magnifique Godric, merci, je n'aurais jamais pu en avoir une si belle, le remercia Matthew.

-Dorien, mais promet moi de lui faire honneur, lui répondit Godric.

-Tu me prends pour qui, je suis un Serpentard je fais toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux, répliqua Matthew faussement boudeur.

-Bon et bien il ne reste plus que moi je crois, souria Helga. Moi c'est un peu comme le deuxième cadeau de Rowena et Salazar, c'est un de tes familiers.

-Draeni, appela-t-elle.

Après quelque instant une gerbe de flamme apparu et un magnifique phénix, il était dune couleur argentée avec des reflets bleu, c'était vraiment une magnifique créature.

Il laissa échapper un trémolo de joie en voyant Matthew et alla se poser sur son épaule. Après quelque instant il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

# Bonjour maître, je m'appelle Draeni et je suis votre familier # Lui dit le phénix télépathiquement.

# Bonjour Draeni, je m'appelle Matthew, je suis heureux de te rencontrer # Lui répondit Matthew de la même façon.

# Je vous ais longuement attendu, Maître Matthew #

Après ses quelques paroles il se retourna vers les fondateurs.

-Je vous remercie tous pour se que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous en serais longuement reconnaissant, philosopha Matthew.

-Matthew maintenant que tu as Draeni, tu peu revenir ici quand tu veux, tu sais que les phénix peuvent traverser le temps.

Matthew hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Oh on a mis plus de temps que prévu pour la remise des cadeaux, dans deux minutes le portoloin s'activera, tiens, lui dit Salazar en lui tendant le même livre qu'il avait eu pour l'arriver.

Quelque minute plus tard Matthew se retrouvait dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, il ne prit même pas le temps de défaire sa valise qu'il s'afféra à écrire une lettre à …

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Sa vous plait ?

Laissez une review pour me le dire.

Maintenant pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre plus longtemps, car je déménage, donc de un je n'aurais plus le temps et de deux je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on aura de nouveau internet, donc voila.

A+


	6. Chapter 6 : Visite d'un chez soie

Merci pour vos reviews, et voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimez, n'hésiter pas a me le dire.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : visite d'un chez soie et invitation_

Quand il eut fini de rédiger et d'envoyer sa lettre, il se décida d'empaqueter toute ses affaires et de décamper de cette maison de cinglé une bonne fois pour toute, mais avant toute chose il devait reprendre l'apparence d'Harry Potter au moins dans sa rue, il demanda au collier de lui son apparence datant.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir son « oncle » et sa « tante » qu'il partait, sa n'aurais servit à rien, il n'aurait fait que l'emmerder encore plus. Il demanda à Draeni, son phénix de le rejoindre là ou il comptait aller. Il vérifia quel membre de l'ordre de la dinde carbonisé était de garde, il espérait que ce n'était pas Maugrey fol œil qui était en faction devant la maison, ou si non il n'aurait aucune chance de sortir d'ici. Mais par chance, Matthew pu voir que c'était Tonks, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Normalement il n'aurait pas été capable de la voir, mais son adresse légendaire value à Tonks un baisé langoureux avec la pelouse de ses anciens relatifs, il murmura une formule que Rowena lui avait appris, elle servait à arrêter le temps, mais ne durait que deux minutes, juste le temps pour lui de s'éloigner de ce taudis, après le sortilège levé Tonks reprendra son tour de garde sans s'être rendu compte de rien.

-Retineo Tempus.

Il fila jusqu'au bout de la rue en marchant d'un pas tranquille, s'il courrait sa attirerait encore plus l'attention sur lui, il tourna à gauche, leva sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus, en l'attendant Matthew redemanda au collier de reprendre son apparence normal.

Soudain il y eu un gros « bang » et un bus violet atterrit à un mètre de lui.

-Bonjour je suis…

-Stan Rocade, on sait, alors laissez-moi passé et taisez-vous, vous faites fuir plus de client que vous n'en apportez en ne changeant jamais de registre de message d'accueil, dit Matthew froidement.

Stan se déplaça sur la droite pour le laisser passer.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Au manoir King's Manor à New Galloway c'est dans un village en Ecosse, siffla Matthew, sous le regard ahuris de Stan.

-Ce manoir est un des manoirs les plus secrets et plus grand d'Ecosse, il est à toi ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, mais comme je suis bien élevé je vais répondre à votre question oui, il est à moi, et oui il est un des plus grands manoirs d'Ecosse, répliqua Matthew glacial.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

-Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez intimes pour nous tutoyer, alors je vous prierais de me laisser tranquille avant que je m'énerve vraiment, lui lança Matthew d'une voix très calme mais aussi menaçante que des couteaux à double tranchant aiguisé.

Après une demi-douzaine d'arrêts Stan revint vers lui pour lui annoncé que le prochain arrêt était le sien.

Matthew descendit du magicobus avec un terrible soulagement intérieur, mais n'en montra rien. Il était devant des grille ouvragé en fer blanc, le métal entrelacé voulait donner la représentation de lions, mais disons que ceux-ci n'était pas vraiment réussi. D'un coup de baguette notre beau blond transforma les deux lions en serpents.

C'est à se moment là que Draeni apparu, dans un flash de lumière argenté.

Il poussa la grille et entra sur le domaine qui était enclavé par un chemin de pavé, son phœnix le suivant de près.

Le manoir possédait même son propre terrain et gradin de Quidditch. Du côté sud longeait une magnifique forêt, il continua son chemin, après quelques temps de marche, le manoir fut enfin en vue, il était magnifique et surtout gigantesque, il était presque aussi grand que le manoir ancestral des Malefoy.

Vu de l'extérieur le manoir de New Galloway est une grande bâtisse à l'architecture et aux proportions harmonieuses, chaque partie s'emboîtant parfaitement les unes avec les autres.  
Les murs de pierre blanche scintillaient comme des diamants au soleil, la tour surmontait le manoir sur la droite, lui donnant un air d'importance et d'élégance.

Le chemin de pavé mena à la grande porte, elle faisait au moins le triple d'un homme de taille moyenne, faite de bois sculptée et ciselée d'arabesques de couleur or.

#Totalement Gryffondor, pensa-t-il, je paris que j'aurais droit à du rouge et or à l'intérieur, il faudra que je change les couleurs ou je ne tiendrais pas une heure là dedans.#

Il regarda l'inscription encré dans le bois, c'était écrit en rouge avec des reflets argent, ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

Le message était en faite le nom du manoir : Kings' Manor, Matthew posa sa main sur la porte et récita, comme si il l'avait toujours su : moi Matthew Lucius Malefoy, nouveau propriétaire du manoir de King's Home, te demande de m'ouvrir la porte et de me laisser accéder à se qui me revient de droit.

En ouvrant les portes, il vit un gigantesque hall de marbre blanc s'offrit à lui avec un sol vermillon qu'il changea aussitôt en jade, ce qui le rendait froid et chaleureux à la fois. En entrant, sur la droite se trouvait un magnifique escalier recouvert d'un tapis molletonné de soie rouge.

D'un mouvement du poignet le tapis devint d'un magnifique vert émeraude avec des reflets noirs et argent.

Sur sa gauche se trouvait une porte de chêne vernis, en l'ouvrant il vit une des plus immense salle de balle de sa vie, les couleur se dégradait d'un bleu azur à un bleu aussi sombre que la nuit, ce qui rendait cette salle encore plus somptueuse, était les énorme statue en argent, or et bronze d'animaux diverse, licorne, panthère, tigre, etc …

Une fois revenu dans le hall il prit une porte double ce qui laissa apparaître une salle à mangé, sûrement la principal, vue la superficie de cette pièce.

Il ce décida enfin de monté au premier étage.

Une fois arrivé en haut il prit la première à droite, il entra dans un petit salon, très simple mais très conviviale et au bout une grande cheminée de style à trumeau en pierre ancienne ou ronflait un feu, en continuant, il fit face à quelques fauteuils confortables et une banquette remplie de coussins pourpre, la décoration était riche et majestueuse, le seul problème était les couleurs alors dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce avant même de la voir il changeait les couleurs de celle-ci dans des tons à sa convenance, ce qui se limitait dans le vert, bleu nuit, noir, argent et bronze.

S'en suivi une petite salle à manger à l'ameublement fait de marbre et onyx et enfin derrière une porte de la salle à manger se trouvait une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin et une armoire en bois de hêtre.

Quand il quitta cet appartement, car même si il n'y avait qu'une porte pour y accéder, c'était carrément un petit appartement, il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, il passait plein de porte mais un instinct lui disait que ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement premièrement visité.

Il continua sa visite du manoir, il y avait des salles d'entraînements, de potions, une gigantesque bibliothèque, des centaines de chambre sur les trois étages, plus les appartements de l'héritier.

Une fois revenu dans le hall, des plop se firent entendre, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez devant une dizaine d'elfes de maison, un des plus grand avec des yeux globuleux aussi grand que des balles de tennis s'avança et s'inclina.

-Bienvenue maître Matthew, je suis Swiz, chef des elfes de maison de king's manor, pour vous servir.

-Enchanté, donnez-moi vos noms et vos fonctions, exigea Matthew.

Un elfe s'inclina.

-Je suis Trix, responsable de l'entretien du manoir, mes subordonnés, Groms, Suan et Gabbs, dit le dénommé Trix en montrant trois elfes.

-Je suis Olés, la responsable des cuisines, mes cuisiniers, Arim, Glabos, Cabox, Raddok et Rolly.

-Bien continuez comme vous faite, mais à partir de demain, nous aurons trois invité en plus, donc préparer deux chambres, et la chambre de l'héritier, pour moi se soir, ordonna Matthew en s'éloignant vers le salon.

POV Drago

J'en ai marre d'être ici, dans une chambre de second ordre, Fudge… Fudge, je le tuerai de mes mains, nous priver de notre manoir, nous les Malefoy, j'en ai marre, par merlin, je vais craquer…

Non, je ne peux pas craquer, je dois garder les apparences, je vais aller voir m…

Mais une chouette effraie noire le coupa dans son monologue.

Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle c'est la chouette d'Harry, qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire, pensa Drago.

-Viens ici Shadow, intima Drago à la chouette, qui vint directement se poser sur son bureau en tendant la patte.

Il décrocha la lettre et lu.

_Cher Drago,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et ton cadeau ma fait énormément plaisir, je suis désolé pour toi et ta famille, j'ai parlé à Fudge quand je suis allé m'émanciper, et oui je suis libre de mes choix, enfin bref, j'ai demandé à Fudge de me donner les avancements de l'enquête sur ta famille, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour le mois de septembre tes parents seront de retour dans leur manoir et si pas je les logeraient, dans un de mes manoirs, oui j'ai aussi hérité des biens de mes familles. J'ai apprit beaucoup d'autre chose et elle concerne presque essentiellement ta famille, donc c'est pour cela que je vous invite, toi et tes parents, demain quatre août pour l'heure du dîner à King's Manor en Ecosse dans le village de New __Galloway ou je loge pour l'instant et par conséquent nous pourrons fêter notre anniversaire ensemble, il n'y a aucun moyen de refuser. Et Dray, arrête de maudire Fudge sa ne servira strictement à rien, mais crois moi je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir sans lui faire rendre des comptes et tu me connais je n'ais qu'une parole._

_Quand vous serez arrivé devant les grilles, prononcer distinctement votre nom entier et le but de votre visite et le manoir vous laissera entrer._

_Amitié,_

_M.L.M & H.J.P_

_Ps : pour les initial je t'expliquerais plus tard._

Harry, je t'adore, tu me connais tellement bien, je ne suis même pas sur que mes parents me connaisse aussi bien que toi, mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Bien j'espère que père et mère voudrons bien, mais ils voudront tous autant que moi sortir de ce taudis donc en conclusion, j'accepte son offre avec joie.

Fin du POV

Le lendemain matin, Matthew se leva avec grâce digne d'un félin, et s'en alla dans la salle de bain, il se regarda dans la glace. C'est moment là qu'il remarqua enfin qu'il n'avait plus sa cicatrice au front, il avait passé deux ans chez les fondateurs et aucune fois il ne l'avait remarqué.

Après s'être remis de sa découverte, il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Les elfes étaient en plein effervescence, pour que tous soit près pour quand les invités seront là.

POV Harry

Bon on se calme, tous va bien se passer, il te cherche depuis quinze ans. Mais comment je vais leur dire, je ne vais pas leur sortir : Salut, c'est moi Matthew, vous vous souvenez le fils qu'on vous a enlevé, comment ça va ?

Pff comment sa peut être aussi difficile, de dire à quelqu'un qu'on est sont fils perdu, oh et maintenant je radote.

Fin du POV

Une alarme sonna. Sa y était, on arrivait au moment fatidique, les Malefoy venait de franchir le portail du manoir. Ils en avaient pour dix minutes de marche pour arriver aux portes.

Matthew prit le collier pour changer son apparence, il ne pouvait pas décemment se montrer directement comme Matthew, il le mit autour de son cou. Après avoir fait sa demande, il entama la descente des étages, car la chambre de l'héritier était au troisième, mais cela lui prendrais quelque minute pour se retrouver en bas.

Il était maintenant au premier étage quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée s'actionner, la boule qu'il avait au ventre depuis le matin même redoubla d'intensité. Il n'était pas presser de les voir, mais quel serait sa propre réaction face à eux ? Il n'en savait rien. Il déboucha sur l'escalier et descendit, les Malefoy, le regardait avec étonnement, il était époustouflant de par les changements physique plus qu'apprécié et de par la beauté qu'Harry dégageait, mais ce qui était encore plus remarquer était la puissance qui semblait émaner de lui, comme si il n'était constituer que de sa, sa lui était naturel...

Aujourd'hui il avait opté pour une robe verte Emeraude brodé d'or avec les armoiries de ses trois familles plus celle de Serpentard et Serdaigle en un seul dessin.

Une fois tout en bas, il fit face à ses invités.

-Salut Dray, bon anniversaire, dit Matthew qui lui serra la main, mais ayant une folle envie de l'étreindre.

-Salut Harry, merci de nous avoir invités, et bon anniversaire à toi aussi, lui répondit Drago.

-Mr, Mrs Malefoy, bien venue dans le manoir New Galloway, je suis heureux de vous avoir ici, surtout que seul dans un si grand manoir, n'est pas très amusant, leurs dit Matthew, un voile de tristesse, de joie et de peur passant dans ses yeux pour l'instant Emeraude.

-Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de nous trouver ici, plutôt qu'au chaudron baveur, lui répondit Lucius Malefoy prenant la parole au nom de sa femme et lui-même.

-Préféreriez-vous d'abord dîner, ou discuter ? Questionna Matthew en marchant vers le salon.

-Je suis affamé, donc je crois que commencer par le dîner serait parfais, est-ce d'accord pour vous, Harry ? Demanda son père.

-Si je n'étais pas d'accord, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé, répliqua Matthew avec un sourire.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent, Drago qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là, commença son monologue de question, sur les changements physique d'Harry, mais aussi tout les détails de la perquisition du manoir, du soudain changement de comportement de Fudge par rapport à son père, et de son anniversaire, mais on voyait bien que quand la famille parlait de l'anniversaire de Drago, une autre chose leur occupait l'esprit, et cela cassait toute l'ambiance.

Matthew savait ce que c'était, sa disparition, était le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago et le sien en même temps, ce dernier lui avait parler de son frère jumeaux quelques année auparavant, et a chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet, il se prenait un regard noir et un sort et le reste de la journée il était de mauvaise humeur, mais pour un œil connaisseur on voyait bien que c'était de la tristesse, la tristesse de na pas connaitre son frère jumeaux, sa moitié, sa complémentarité, son double.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans le calme, la joie et la tristesse mélangé, enfin arriva le thé, il proposa d'aller le boire dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, Matthew ne voulait pas aller dans le grand salon, il était trop spacieux et froid, celui qui était au premier étage, était plus petit, mais tellement plus chaleureux et il préférait être à l'aise pour leur parler de leur lien de parenté.

Une fois installé, Matthew prit la parole.

-Je dois vous faire plusieurs révélation, la plupart son dure à dire pour moi, alors, ne me couper pas quand j'explique quelque chose, moi j'ai tout appris sur le temps de vingt quatre heure et cela à été plus que difficile, bon je vais commencer par ce qui n'a pas tant d'importance.

Il se tourna vers Drago.

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe cette année et…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Drago venait de sauter sur place, comme un gamin. C'est vrai qu'en public Drago n'oserais jamais faire cela, mais avec Harry, il était enfin lui-même et ses parents on fini par le comprendre.

-Drago laisse moi finir, s'il te plait, le réprimanda Matthew, donc je disais je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfet, comme toi je suppose, comme c'est ce qui était écrit dans ma lettre, Severus, nous a mis tout les deux, il ne voulait pas mettre de préfet féminin.

-Ouais, c'est super, on pourra enfin faire nos ronde ensemble ? demanda Drago en papillonnant des yeux, comme une grand-mère avec une poussière dans l'œil (NDA : mdr, merci à ma sœur pour cette réplique).

Harry ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un sourire.

-Bon je suppose que tu as eu tes BUSE ? Interrogea simplement Matthew.

-Ouais, j'avais étudié comme un forcené et j'ai eu mes dix BUSE avec mention Optimal a chacun, et j'arrive encore à être deuxième, je me demande comment c'est possible et qui c'est….

-Et tu arrive encore à te le demander ? demanda Matthew avec un rictus, tu sais très bien que je suis le meilleur élève de Poudlard, se venta-t-il.

Drago le regarda comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-Quoi tu es si étonné que sa ?

-Non, non, c'est que je ne vois pas une meilleure note qu'optimal, et comme j'en ai eu un à chaque matière je me demande comment tu as fait ?

-C'est très simple mon cher, il existe une note qui n'avait plus été attribué depuis plus de cinquante ans, et cette dernière personne se nommait Tom Jedusor, que vous connaissez très bien sous le nom de Voldemort maintenant, enfin bref tout cela pour dire qu'il existe la note « optimal plus ».

-Et combien en a tu eu ? As-tu battu le record de Poudlard en tant que meilleur élève ? Interrogea le plus jeune blond.

-J'ai eu deux optimal et huit optimal plus, et oui j'ai battu la performance de notre très cher Lord qui n'avait eu que trois optimal et sept optimal plus, mais bon, ce n'est pas tout sa mais je dois te faire part que je ne retournerais peut être pas à Poudlard cette année, certaine raison et conséquence me feront confirmé si oui ou non j'y retourne, et ces raison vous les saurez un peu plus tard.

-Mais Harry, tu ne vas pas me faire sa à moi, j'ai besoin de toi à Poudlard, tu es celui qui me pousse a tout le temps étudié, mais ou je ne ressemble pas à un rat de bibliothèque comme Granger, il n'y qu'avec toi que j'aime embêter Weasley, et comment je vais faire avec le reste des Serpentard, on était leur deux prince, pense-y, comment crois tu qu'ils vont le prendre, je n'arriverais pas a essuyer un rébellion, il vont me massacrer et…

-La Drago tu y va un peu fort, les Serpentard te respect autant que moi, et ils ne vont pas te faire la guerre pour sa, et je n'ais jamais dit que je n'y allais pas du tout, j'ai dit que c'était probable car il y a certain évènement qui feront que Dumby pourrait en venir à me tuer, lança Matthew de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il a toujours été « gentil » avec toi, en même temps, ses sourires et paroles étaient assez hypocrites et manipulateurs, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il voudrait te tuer, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il voudrait te faire rentrer dans on ordre. Ou alors il vient peut-être de se rendre compte que c'est peine perdu et que tu pourrais devenir une sévère menace pour lui ?

-Non il sait depuis que je suis né que je suis une menace pour lui, déjà il m'avait scellé ma magie, heureusement qu'il m'avait laissé assez de magie pour être un bon étudiant, de deux il ne m'a jamais laissé seul, quand j'était chez mes relatifs, j'avais toujours quelqu'un pour me surveiller, même si je ne voyait personne, je savais que quelqu'un était là, lui répondit Matthew hargneux.

Matthew pour une fois depuis le début de la conversation, c'était retourné vers ses parents pour les voir avec des yeux rond, ils avaient préférer laisser les garçons parler entre eux des nouvelle quotidienne, et des qu'il serait passé au nouvelle pour lequel Harry était si mystérieux, énigmatique, ils auraient prit part à ce moment là, mais ceci était un petit peu beaucoup, comment pouvait-on sceller quelqu'un et ne jamais lui dire.

Matthew retourna son attention sur Drago et lui fit un sourire.

-Bon maintenant je vais passer à autre chose…

#Ô misère comment je vais faire pour leurs dirent. #

-…Cette été j'ai fait des recherche sur votre famille, j'ai découvert que vous Mr Malefoy un descendant de Serpentard, et vous Mrs Malefoy une descendante de Serdaigle, voilà pour la première chose, la seconde est que j'ai aussi eu quelques information sur votre deuxième fils Matthew…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Les deux parents se levèrent d'un même ensemble, quand à Drago, il avait le regard vide, et c'est ce dernier qui prit la parole.

-C'est tu qui il est et ou il est ?

- Oui je sais qui il est, parce que c'est moi…

* * *

Voila qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour le prochain chapitre vous serez quel sont la réaction de sa famille, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je réussirai a mettre le prochain chapitre, car ici je suis chez une copine pour pouvoir le poster.

A la prochaine et laisser moi plein de reviews elles me font énormément plaisir

A+


	7. Chapter 7: Une discussion en famille

Voilà, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir put le poster plutôt, mais j'ai du attendre d'être chez ma mère, donc voici le nouveau chapitre…

Les Malefoy vont enfin avoir la joie de serrer leurs fils dans leurs bras…

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 7 : Discutions en famille_

- Oui je sais qui il est, parce que c'est moi…

Matthew se retourna à nouveau vers ses parents pour voir leurs réactions, et bien il n'était pas en reste, ils avaient l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé, ils ne respiraient plus, ils le regardaient les yeux exorbités, et encore après quelques secondes ils tombèrent, sur le sol, évanouis.

Drago fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Harry, franchement si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de mauvais goût ! dit Drago menaçant.

-Tu me prends pour qui Dray, crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais te faire ça à toi ? Et bien si tu le crois sa veut dire que tu me connais mal, répondit Matthew glacial.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire Harry, mais met toi à ma place, c'est un rêve que j'ais depuis que je suis tout petit de retrouver mon jumeaux, et toi tu me dis que c'est toi… alors…alors laisse moi le temps d'assimiler sa, répondit Drago qui venait de perdre son masque d'impassibilité, maintenant on voyait bien la tristesse, la peur mélangé à la joie et l'espoir.

-Tiens lis-ça et après on réveillera les parents, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la lettre de Lily Potter.

Drago prit la lettre qu'Harry lui tendait.

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Puis sans prévenir personne il se jeta dans les bras de son frère ainé et sanglota de plus belle, tellement content de retrouver ce qu'on lui avait prit il y a de cela quinze ans.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ou ils restèrent enlacés à larmoyer sur l'épaule réconfortante de l'autre, Matthew fut celui qui se reprit le plus vite et redressa Drago, qui sécha ses larmes et regarda les yeux, pour l'instant, vert émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

-Pourrais-tu enlever le collier, pour que je puisse voir si l'ont pourraient faire tourner les parents en bourrique en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre, dit- il avec un sourire complice.

-Bien sur mais j'ai déjà fait le constat par moi-même, il n'y a que nos yeux qui change, lui répondit- il avec le même sourire.

Matthew retira lentement le collier, et son enveloppe corporel reprit petit à petit sa véritable forme, il grandit de dix centimètre, c'est cheveux brun passèrent au blond presque blanc, à la fin de la transformation habituelle pour Matthew, Drago croyait se regarder dans un miroir, sauf les yeux comme l'avait affirmé Matthew plutôt.

-Matthew ! S'exclama Drago pour la première fois sa vie, mais pour la deuxième fois il l'enlaça.

Se fut dans cette postions que Lucius et Narcissa retrouvèrent leurs deux garçons, enlacé, en état de béatitude mutuelle, la joie de retrouver sa moitié, ils étaient enfin complet.

Ils se séparèrent, mais Drago se fit vite remplacer par sa mère dans ses bras, c'était une étreinte remplie d'amour, de tendresse. Elle murmurait des « Oh mon petit bébé »à répétition. Elle lui caressait délicatement ses cheveux blond presque blancs avec une extrême douceur, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, elle pleurait tout en le réconfortant, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était heureuse d'enfin le retrouver.

Narcissa Malefoy resta bien dix minutes accrochée au cou de son fils, à sangloter de plus belle, celle-ci fut interrompu par un Lucius avec les yeux un petit peu trop brillant comparé à son état naturel, elle se dégagea de son fils, pour laisser son mari étreindre son fils pour la première fois.

Lucius n'était peut être pas un sentimental, mais il aimait ses fils, c'est ce que remarqua Matthew en recevant une étreinte à couper le souffle. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, entouré de ses bras fort, c'est pour cela qu'il soupira de contentement.

Son père brisa l'étreinte, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis content de te retrouver, mon fils.

Pour toute réponse Matthew sourit, c'est tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, car parler lui serait pour l'instant tout bonnement impossible. Quand il pu enfin penser rationnellement, il posa CETTE question.

-Comment dois- je vous appeler ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous et je vous rassure qu'il en ait de même pour moi, et je comprendrais que vous me demandiez de vous appeler par vos prénoms pour l'instant, mais j'aimerais enfin avoir la possibilité de prononcer les mots « père » et « mère », si vous m'y autorisé, finit- il en murmurant, il était assez embarrasser de poser cette question, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Lucius et Narcissa attendries et soulagés par la demande de leur fils, acceptèrent avec empressements. Ils ne souhaitaient que cela, de retrouver enfin une famille complète et heureuse, et la requête de leur fils démontrait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

-Père, mère, il est assez tard, souhaitez- vous vous retirer pour vous reposer un petit peu, ou désirez- vous continuer à discuter avant que le dîner ne soit servit ? Interrogea Matthew.

-Je crois que nous pourrions continuer à converser, nous avons quinze ans à rattraper, mais un petit verre de Whisky pur feu ne serait pas de refus, répondit son père.

-Olés, appela Matthew.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant lui et s'inclina, son nez touchant le sol, quand la créature se releva Matthew aperçu une chose auquel il n'avait pas fait attention, un petit écusson reposait au niveau de la poitrine sur la taie d'oreiller que portait l'elfe. Le blason représentait les armoiries de toutes ses familles, il venait donc à la conclusion que Lilly et James Potter avaient vraiment tout prévu en mettant se type d'enchantement sur leurs elfes.

-Que veut le maître ? demanda le petit elfe de sa voix couinante.

-Une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et un verre pour père, deux bières aux beurres et… mère que prendrez-vous ? Demanda- t- il.

-Un verre de vin serait parfait Matthew.

-Et un verre de vin, finit- il pour l'elfe qui attendait que Matthew lui demande.

-Bien votre grâce, couina- t- il en s'éclipsant dans un plop sonore.

Quelque seconde plus tard la petite créature réapparut avec sa charge sur un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse du salon.

-Ce sera tout votre grâce ?

-Oui tu peux y aller, dit-il, ses paroles accompagnées d'un geste négligeant de la main. Bien, dit-il après que tout le monde se fut servit. Je suppose que vous avez tous remarquez mes changements physiques et magique, demanda- t- il.

Il attendit d'avoir l'acquiescement général pour continuer.

-Et bien cela s'explique facilement, il y a quatre jours j'ai été pris dans un voyage temporel, je me suis retrouvé au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard, et c'est comme cela que j'ai connu entre autre la nature de nos ascendances. J'ai eu droit à un entraînement spécial, de la part des quatre créateurs de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi t-on-il fait cet honneur, interrogea sa mère.

Matthew regarda en direction de Drago, ce dernier était le seul à l'avoir lu appart lui et les fondateurs. Celui- ci vit la manœuvre de son frère et pour toute réponse à sa question muette il répondit à l'affirmative. Oui, il devait parler aux parents de la prophétie existante, surtout si ça les concernaient directement.

-Et bien il existe une prophétie, nous concernant Drago et moi, et c'est à cause de celle-ci que Dumbledore m'enleva plus jeune, je ne préfère ne pas la cité, mais lisez cette lettre elle vous informera vraiment sur tout, continua Matthew en leur tendant la lettre.

Ils la lires chacun à leurs tours, leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Lucius eu un regard beaucoup plus dur et froid, si pas glacial, quand à Narcissa elle eut une simple et unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue pour aller se perdre sur sa robe.

-Nous allons surmonter cette épreuve ensemble, maintenant que nous sommes réunis, nous n'avons plus la menace de ne plus jamais te revoir sur notre tête, lui dit sa figure parental maternelle.

-Votre mère à raison, commença leurs père, et tu retourneras à Poudlard, car j'estime que même si tu as eu une formation plus grande que la plupart des sorciers, il vaut mieux toujours être munis d'un diplôme, finit Lucius.

-Cela est sur, que d'avoir des diplômes de maîtrise dans toutes les branches existante datant de l'an neuf cent nonante huit ne doit pas être encore valide, mais vais- je regagner Poudlard sous l'apparence de Harry James Potter ou sous celle de Matthew Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda- t- il en se retournant vers son père qui regardait fixement le feu d'un air pensif et absent.

Après quelques minutes de silence complet, Matthew se demanda si son père l'avait entendu.

-Père ! s'exclama Matthew voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Son paternel se tourna lentement vers lui, il semblait se réveiller de sa « transe », et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, Matthew lui reposa sa question, sous quel apparence devait- il apparaître à Poudlard ?

-Je crois que si je devais être rationnel je dirais que tu devrais continuer à être Harry Potter, mais après tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, j'exprime le désir que tu retourne à Poudlard sous ton apparence réel, mais le choix final n'appartient qu'à toi, conclua son père.

Matthew savait ce qu'il voulait, il voulait être lui et personne d'autre, Harry Potter est mort depuis plus de quinze ans, mais pas Matthew Malefoy. Il regarda Drago pour lui demander son avis, mais il était déjà sur de sa réponse.

-Tu sais surement ce que je vais te répondre Matth, dit-il en voyant son jumeaux le regarder.

Matthew sourit au surnom, donné par son frère, c'était celui là même que Godric lui avait donné le jour ou il partait. En pensant à lui, Matthew se rappela qu'il n'avait pas revu son serpent depuis que ce dernier lui avait demandé si il ne pouvait pas aller chasser un petit peu, il faudra qu'il aille voir ou se trouve ce satané reptile, une vrai tête de mule et c'était bien malheureusement ou heureusement son familier.

Il tourna la tête vers la dernière personne mais pas la moindre, sa mère comptait énormément pour lui, c'est ce qui lui à le plus manqué dans son enfance, l'amour maternelle.

-Ecoute Matthew, quelque soit ton choix je serais avec toi, je sais que tu prendras la meilleur décision, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Notre jeune blond resta un moment silencieux, dans ses pensées, mais sa décision était prise.

-Hé Dray, dorénavant tu seras le plus beau à Poudlard, égalité avec moi bien sur, par là il voulait lui faire passer le message que, s'il venait à l'école c'était en tant que son jumeau.

-Et bien je serais heureux d'enfin partager se titre avec toi, mais je suis malheureux de t'annoncer cela vois-tu, crois-moi, parla Drago sur un ton faussement triste, mais je crois que tu feras plus fureur que moi à Poudlard.

Pour cela Lucius Malefoy était d'accord, oui ses fils se ressemblaient extrêmement, sauf les yeux, mais il y avait deux choses que Drago n'avaient pas, c'étaient cette prestance majestueuse qui imposait le respect et cette puissance énorme, taillé, métriser et illimité, qui laisse présager une puissance hors du commun, en plus l'aura visible autour d'un sorcier n'est qu'une infime partit du pouvoir de celui-ci.

Matthew ne répondit rien préférant ne pas vexer son petit frère en ayant été d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, les fondateurs eux-mêmes lui avait fait la remarque.

-Qu'as-tu appris comme magie avec les fondateurs ? Comment étaient-ils ? Et Serpentard ? Commença à questionner Drago.

-Du calme petit frère, commença Matthew pour embêter son frère.

-Eh, ne m'appelle pas petit frère…

-Mère, le coupa Matthew, qui est l'ainé des deux, le questionna-t-elle.

C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle répondit.

-C'est toi Matthew, il y a huit minutes d'écart.

-Bon comme c'est moi qui avais raison, petit frère, continua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, je disais donc que j'ai approfondie mes connaissances en métamorphose, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, arithmancie, rune ancienne, soin aux créatures magiques, en histoire de la magie, astronomie, magie noir et celle du fourchelang , j'ai commencé et maintenant je maîtrise la magie elfique, guérison, télépathie, télékinésie, la magie sans baguette et la magie élémentaire ou dite rouge.

-La magie rouge ? Matthew cette magie n'est plus accessible, lui répondit son père visiblement septique.

-Oui mais j'étais en l'an neuf cent nonante cinq, là bas cela existait encore, et je suis un maître élémentaire donc je contrôle les quatre éléments, ce qui est encore plus rare.

-Je suis ravi pour toi Matthew, mais comment étaient-ils, les fondateurs ? Le questionna Drago assez rapidement.

-Et bien Godric Gryffondor égale à lui tout seul, en un jour le nombre de gâfe fait par quelqu'un de normal en une année, il est un vrai farceur, mais aucune de ses blagues n'ont réussi à m'atteindre, c'est Gryffon sont trop prévisible. Helga Poufsouffle, c'est la bonté même, mais elle accorde trop d'importance à certains détails et fait trop confiance au gens. Rowena Serdaigle est une femme extrêmement intelligente, elle a un sens de l'humour assez développer, quand on arrive à la comprendre, car on peu lui demander une explication toute simple elle va vous sortir des calcules, des définissions a n'en plus s'y retrouver. Salazar Serpentard est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, en public il est froid et en privé aussi, sauf pour sa famille, il est extrêmement attaché à sa descendance, il est intelligent et rusé et il adore les serpents tout autant que Gryffondor aime les lions.

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'eux au présent ? Ils sont morts il y a mille ans ! S'exclama sa mère.

-Oui ils sont morts, mais je peux aller là bas quand je veux, à cause de mon phénix, répondit calmement Matthew.

-Tu as un phénix ! Interrogea Drago.

-Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé ? S'étonna Matthew.

-Non, répondit son jumeau.

-Et bien au lieu de vous en parler, je vais vous le montrer, Draeni, appela-t-il.

Et dans un flash argenté, un magnifique phénix de…couleur argenté apparu.

#Vous m'avez appelé maître Matthew# Demanda le phénix télépathiquement.

#Je voulais simplement te présenter à ma famille, voilà dans le fauteuil sur ma gauche se trouve ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, juste à coter d'elle c'est mon père Lucius Malefoy et à ma droite se trouve mon jumeau Drago Malefoy# discuta Matthew.

-Voici mon phénix et familier Draeni, continua Matthew.

-Tu as un familier ? Mais c'est extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier en ait un ! S'exclama Drago.

-je n'en ai pas un mais deux, j'ai aussi un serpent, un mamba noir pour être plus précis mais je ne peux pas vous le montrer pour l'instant, il est partit chasser depuis hier soir et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un bruit venait d'attirer son attention, c'était sa chouette qui se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre une lettre et une boîte à la patte, intriguée, Matthew se leva et l'ouvrit. Elle vint se pose sur son épaule et tendis la patte.

-Merci Shadow.

Quand il eut fini détaché le fardeau de sa chouette, elle lui mordilla affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille et s'envola sur son perchoir.

Il ouvrit en premier le colis, à l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait tous les dossiers sur l'avancement de l'enquête sur la famille Malefoy, donc la lettre venait de Fudge, et cette imbécile croyait sûrement que Matthew allait l'aider à enfoncer ses parents, quel idiot.

-C'est Fudge, précisa Matthew en voyant son père regarder la lettre, et les dossiers de l'enquête.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit ? Interrogea son père.

-Et bien il est écrit :

_Lord Potter,_

_Suite à la demande que vous m'avez faite lors de notre dernière entrevue, je vous envoie l'avancement du dossier N° 3 7 6 0 4. Je tiens aussi à vous informer que le magenmagot se réuniras le vingt cinq août prochain pour statuer de la suite des évènements concernant ce même dossier, votre présence est indéniable vu votre statue de Lord de deux des plus grandes familles sorcière._

_Avec mes sentiments distingués,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie._

-Père que vais-je faire pour mon apparence, laisser mariner Fudge jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le prévienne ou je me présente le vingt cinq août prochain de la même façon que maintenant.

Lucius Malefoy réfléchi, aucune des deux solutions n'étaient convenables, il devait trouver un autre issus. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, tout son visage s'illumina.

-Je crois que j'ai la solution à notre problème, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça marchera, déclara Lucius.

Matthew qui était debout, se tourna vers son père, qui lui demanda de s'approcher, il lui chuchota à l'oreille son idée. A la fin de cette petite conversation « secrète », un immense sourire machiavélique ornait le visage aristocrate du jeune blond. C'était le plan le plus foireux et le plus parfait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il tirait des bénéfices incroyables si ce plan réussissait, il aurait Fudge dans sa poche encore plus que maintenant, et Dumbledore aurait un grand coup dans le dos, oui c'était parfait.

-Fudge est un ignare…

-On pourrait le qualifier par beaucoup de nom, mais celui la n'est pas le premier qui me viendrais à l'esprit, je pencherais plus, pour minable, crétin, imbécile, manipulable, mais ignare est très bien aussi, concéda Matthew.

Lucius sourit, ses fils avaient tout les deux du répondant et adoraient les sarcasmes tous autant qu'ils sont, ils étaient bien de la même famille !

-Oui, je disais donc, qu'il te croira, il ne faut pas s'appeler Sibylle Trewlaney pour savoir cela, il sera obligé de te croire car en tant que membre majoritaire du magenmagot (NDA, il en possède trois sur les onze familles) il n'a aucun droit sur la validité tes paroles.

Drago réfléchit un instant

-L'utilisation du sérum de vérité sur les membres du magenmagot est proscrite depuis que la loi de mille huit cinquante quatre à été voté, je crois, est-elle toujours valide ? Demanda le plus jeune Malefoy.

-Oui, elle est toujours valide mais c'est la loi de mille huit cent soixante quatre et non cinquante quatre, rectifia Matthew d'un ton professoral qui ressemblait fortement à Binns ce qui fit pouffer Drago.

Dans un plop sonore, un elfe de maison apparu, si les souvenirs de Matthew étaient justes il se nommait Arim et était le second du chef cuisinier.

-Votre grâce, commença l'elfe en s'inclinant aussi bas que son nez toucha le sol, le repas est servi quand vous le voulez.

-Bien, dis en cuisine de préparer un gâteau, comme dessert, aujourd'hui nous avons deux anniversaires à fêter, Souffla Matthew avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui votre grâce, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau.

-Il est temps de passer à table, poursuivit le propriétaire du manoir en se levant. Il pénétra dans la petite salle à manger du première étages, la table était mise, c'était féerique, la nuance de terre de sienne, juxtaposer au blanc, avec une touche de vert émeraude par si par là, la rendait totalement magnifique. Les plats entreposés au milieu de la table avaient l'air tout simplement succulent, la décoration de la pièce était conviviale et en même temps très noble, autour de la table se trouvait quatre chaises, une semblait plus grande que les autres, elle était en bout de table, la place du maître de maison, sur le dossier, se trouvait son phénix, et Matthew put entendre son serpent sifflé qu'il était enroulé sur le pied de la chaise. Derrière celle-ci, au dessus de la cheminée une banderole ensorcelée bougeait avec l'inscription suivante : « Bon anniversaire Drago Malefoy et Maître Matthew ».

-Allons prenons place, dit notre jeune aristocrate blond en voyant que ses parents et son jumeaux contemplaient la pièce sublime.

Quand cela fût fait, Matthew se releva.

-Le repas est servit, dit-il en faisant un sourire à l'assistance, son petit frère se leva et lui fit une révérence digne d'un roi.

-Je voudrais porter un toast, à notre nouvelle vie, au plus géniale des grands frères qui m'a redonné l'envie de vivre. Avant que je te revois, j'en rêvait toute les nuits, bien sur ma vie était bien, j'avais des amis, un meilleur ami génial, dit-il en regardant Matthew, mais maintenant c'est le bonheur parfait, j'ai gagné quelque chose que je n'avais plus, et c'est bien sur mon grand frère, ma moitié, doublé de mon meilleur ami, finit Drago, sa famille silencieuse au belle parole dite par le plus jeune Malefoy.

Le silence se poursuivit, vite cassé par le propriétaire.

-Je crois que je vous dois aussi un petit discourt, sourit Matthew, pour commencer, je voudrais tous vous remercier autant que vous êtes de m'avoir accepté si vite, vous allez me dire oui mais tu es notre fils, mais moi je dis que ce n'est pas si facile de voir un fils enlever quinze ans plutôt, revenir ainsi, il leur laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais me voilà quand même de retour, trop tard à mon goût, mais là quand même, et j'espère pouvoir enfin être heureux, et vous autant que moi…

Après cela plus rien de notable se passa, le dîner fini dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la découpe du gâteau eu un succès fou, surtout quand on demande à un Lucius Malefoy adroit comme manche à balais de découper le gâteau, et qu'il se retrouve avec de la crème chantilly jusque dans les cheveux. La fête se termina vers vingt deux heures trente.

-Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, père, mère, déclara Matthew avec un petit signe de la tête, ce dernier attendit que Drago fasse de même pour sortir. Quand les parents eurent répondu, les deux garçons partirent en même temps.

POV Lucius et Narcissa 

-Lucius, je n'y crois pas, nous avons enfin retrouvé notre bébé, souffla difficilement Narcissa.

-Oui, ma chérie, vous avez raison, je suis content que se soit Harry, car si cela aurait été quelqu'un que Drago n'aime pas nous aurions eu dures, en plus il a une éducation parfaite, la même que nous lui aurions donnés mais... Il ne fini sa phrase car une douleur apparu sur son bras, le Lord voulait le voir, il embrassa rapidement sa femme et sorti du salon, descendit dans le hall d'entré, arriver là il esseya d'ouvrir la porte principale mais aucun moyen, cela devait être la sécurité du manoir, c'était un des plus sécurisé d'Angleterre. Il n'y avait que son fils qui pourrait l'ouvrir, c'est à la fin de cette pensé que dans un plop sonore quelqu'un apparut devant lui, il en sursauta, c'était…

POV Drago et Matthew

Ils venaient de sortir, aucun d'eux ne parlait. Drago jetait de fréquent coup d'œil, quand il pensait que Matthew ne le voyait pas, mais celui-ci, le sentait quand une personne le fixait.

-Qu'y a-t-il Drago, finit-il par demander d'une voix neutre ou rien ne laissait filtrer l'agacement.

-Rien, j'ai juste peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que…

-Oui je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, mais ce n'est pas un rêve, dis je voulais te le demander mais pas devant les parents, voudrais-tu que je te montre des sorts, des potions, et plusieurs autre chose que j'ai appris avec les fondateurs ? Coupa Matthew.

-Tu me propose un entraînement, Matth ? Demanda Drago, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

-Exactement, et je te promets que des que toute cette guerre sera fini je t'emmènerais voir les fondateurs.

Soudain dans un flash argenté, son phénix apparut.

# Que se passe-t-il, Draeni # Demanda Matthew en regardant le phénix.

# Maître, votre père essaye de sortir du manoir, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir ouvrir les portes #Répondit l'oiseau mystique pour les moldus.

# Comment vais-je faire, l'entrée est à l'autre bout du manoir, je vais au moins en avoir pour dix minutes pour le rejoindre # poursuivit Matthew.

# Oui mais, vous vous pouvez vous téléporter, sa ce fait comme le transplanage, mais il n'est n'y détecter par le ministère et seul vous pouvez l'utiliser ici # Le renseigna son phénix.

Après avoir remercié son volatile, il dit à Drago qu'il devait allez ouvrir les portes du manoir et qu'ils se reverraient au déjeuner demain matin et se téléporta dans le hall.

-Ah Matthew c'est toi, pourrais-tu ouvrir l'entrée du manoir, je dois sortir, demanda Lucius remit de sa frayeur.

-Bien sur père, je suis désolé, mais c'est comme cela que fonctionne le manoir, bonne nuit et quand vous parlerez de moi, avec votre « ami » ne lui dite pas mon ancienne identité, je l'informerais moi-même, ricana Matthew en se téléportant directement dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Matthew fût le premier levé, il attendit sa famille dans le salon juste à côter de leur chambre, lisant la gazette du sorcier. L'attente ne dura que vingt-cinq minutes, son père avait l'air en pleine forme, même si il était rentré vers quatre heure du matin, Draeni et Terroen avaient du s'y mettre à deux pour le réveiller, pour qu'il puisse demander au manoir de laisser passé son paternel.

-Bonjour père, mère, Drago, avez-vous bien dormi ? Questionna Matthew.

-Mieux que jamais, répondit sa mère.

-Et vous père comment c'est passé votre soirée ? Demanda Matthew en voyant l'air soucieux de son père.

-Très bien pour le peu que j'ai dormi, sourit-il, mais le seigneur des ténèbres passera aujourd'hui…

Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté désolé du retard, j'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Oui ? Non ? Laissez une review pour me le dire, elles me font plaisir, mais surtout avancé !

Petite question pour les lecteurs !

_Matthew gay ou hétéro ?_

Si gay avec qui ?

-Voldy (en Tom Jedusor de 18ans qui venait de recevoir son corps)

-Théodore Nott.

-Blaise Zabini.

-Ou donner moi vos idées.

Si hétéro avec qui ?

-Franchement aucune idée appart peut-être Pansy, mais…

Merci de me laisser des réponses, pour le prochain chapitre, donnez-moi vite des réponses pour que je puisse écrire la suite.


	8. Chapter 8 : Nouvelle rencontre

Voilà, voilà, le nouveau chapitre, désolé pour avoir reposter deux fois le même chapitre, mais cela n'a pas été fait exprès j'ai voulu poster celui-ci mais j'ai eu un beug avec internet et je ne l'ai récupérer qu'aujourd'hui.

Je vous souhaite quand même à tous JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE, un petit peu en retard, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle rencontre_

-Très bien pour le peu que j'ai dormi, sourit-il, mais le seigneur des ténèbres passera aujourd'hui pour te rencontrer, continua-t-il à l'intension de son fils ainé, désolé, je suis vraiment navré, j'ai essayé de le faire repousser l'entrevue, mais il veut absolument rien savoir et veut te rencontrer.

-En plus la politesse n'est pas son fort, soupira Matthew, il ne sait donc pas que lorsqu'on vient chez des gens, ce n'est que quand on y est invité ? De plus c'est contraire aux règles de l'étique sorcière, les personnes de rang inferieur, doivent respect à leurs supérieurs. J'accord qu'il est Lord de la famille Jedusor, mais je suis le Lord de trois famille, il n'a aucun droit de s'invité chez moi, siffla Matthew n'aimant pas qu'on lui manque de respect, il avait prit de trop mauvaise habitude chez les fondateurs, là bas tout le monde connaissait son statut et le respectait.

-Matthew, répliqua son père, le lord est…

-Père, je sais que vous êtes loyal à se sorcier, mais je ne fait pas partis des siens, je ne suis pas un mangemort, il n'a aucun droit sur moi ou sur mes actions et aucun droit de s'inviter ici parce qu'il là décidé, et je l'accueillerais en conséquence, déclara Matthew un rictus machiavélique, qui le rendait plus qu'effrayant.

-Bien, si nous allions déjeuner, il est servi dans le salon du premier étage, dit-il en ouvrant la marche, les autres ne connaissant pas encore assez bien le manoir pour pouvoir s'y retrouver tout seul, le suivirent.

Arrivé à destination, les convives s'assirent de la même façon que la veille et commencèrent leur déjeuné.

-A-t-il dit à quelle heure passerait-il ? S'informa Matthew de but en blanc.

-Selon lui il arriverait à onze heure tapante, répondit calmement son père, ce qu'il n'était visiblement pas le cas, car l'on voyait dans ses yeux gris de l'inquiétude.

-Il est dix heure moins quart, bien, bien, il me reste plus d'une heure, Matthew réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire, Drago, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Drago le regarda avec des yeux plissés, il pensait que Matthew avait encore pondu un de ses coups foireux qui réussissait malheureusement toujours, ce qui lui faisait prendre la grosse tête par rapport à lui en lui rappelant toujours qu'il avait eu raison, mais finit par répondre par l'affirmative.

Matthew n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler et passer du temps avec son frère, il était le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance, appart ces parents et peut être Blaise, mais en tout cas il avait été le premier, il confiait tous ces secret à Drago et pouvait enfin être lui-même, sans masque, juste lui, sa personnalité, le vrai Matthew, pas la figure qui va faire ses études à Poudlard ou avant il était le survivant.

Drago suivit son frère en souriant, ils étaient déjà très proche à Poudlard, mais là, en tant que frère, il le serait encore plus, surtout des jumeaux. Serait-il développer un lien télépathique comme certain jumeaux ? Et d'ici combien de temps ? Tant de question qui tournait dans son esprit, il ne remarqua même pas que son frère le regardait avec un sourire satanique, qui aurait donné froid dans le dos à plus d'uns.

Matthew était à deux mètre en avant de son petit frère, il rentra rapidement dans la chambre de l'héritier et attendit que Drago, dans la lune, entre.

Ce denier ne fit pas attention au grand danger imminent et mit un pied dans la chambre, quelle fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reçu deux coussins, un dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux de surprise, et un sur la tête, qui le décoiffa totalement. A se moment, ses cheveux ressemblait pleinement à ceux de Matthew lorsqu'il était Harry.

S'en suivit une bataille de coussin, le gagnant fut absolument, indéniablement incontestable, c'était Matthew, bien sur celui-ci avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et donc ne se privait pas d'ensorceler les oreillers et ce pauvre Drago se retrouva enseveli d'une montagne de coussin presque aussi lourd que lui.

Lorsque leur petit jeux fut terminé, et Drago recoiffer, Matthew n'en avait pas eu besoin puisqu'aucun oreiller ne l'avait touché, il avait été le témoin de cet excellent spectacle mais en aucun cas il ne s'était laisser fait prendre, il était onze heure moins dix, ils descendirent un étage plus bas ou il devrait normalement retrouver leurs parents.

-Père, mère, dit-il entrant dans la pièce ayant au préalable frappé, même si il se trouvait dans son manoir, les règles de savoir vivre était de rigueur, nous devrions commencer à descendre, si nous voulons être au rez-de-chaussée dans moins de dix minutes. Je pense nous installer dans la grande salle de bal et disposer une longue table avec nous au bout.

Arrivés sur place, Matthew marmonna «Pareo» (sort faisant apparaitre un objet dans une autre pièce) et la table se trouvant anciennement dans la salle à mangé du première étage apparu devant eux. Il continua et murmura « Creo Chaise», cinq sièges apparurent, celui en bout de table ressemblait plus à un trône, ce qui était normal, c'était la place du maître de maison, comme le voulait la tradition.

-Installons-nous, proposa Matthew qui s'assit sur son « trône », son père à sa droite, sa mère à côter de ce dernier et son frère à sa gauche, des breuvages apparurent et Matthew appela un elfe de maison.

-Que peut faire Swiz pour vous, votre grâce ? Interrogea la petite créature en s'inclinant presque plus bas que la terre si cela aurait été possible.

-Un homme s'appelant Tom Jedusor, arrivera d'ici quelques instants, je voudrais que tu l'accueilles personnellement, aucun geste de politesse, mais aucun geste déplacé, soit froide, je ne veux pas qu'il est l'impression d'être le bienvenu et vient me prévenir dès qu'il arrive.

-Bien votre grâce ce sera fait selon vos désirs, dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau et s'en alla d'un plop sonore.

Le silence s'insinua dans la pièce, un ange passa, deux anges passèrent, mais la conjugaison n'étaient pas leurs fort.

-Drago as-tu la marque des ténèbres ? demanda abruptement Matthew.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux de surprise après la question.

-Bien sur que non, j'ai respecté le serment que nous avons fait Blaise, toi et moi, jamais une marque n'apparaîtra sur mon bras, répliqua le blond faussement vexé, pourquoi ?

-Je voulais juste m'en assuré, sourit Matthew.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

-Avec qui vas-tu être !? Père, mère seront avec ce prétendue mage noir, ils y sont obligés, ils ont prêté serments, mais toi tu as le choix…

-Jumeaux à vie, sourit Drago, quoi que tu fasses je te suivrais.

-Bien, si il se passe quoi que se soit, place toi derrière moi et surtout ne t'incline pas devant lui, tu n'es pas son serviteur, lui ordonna Matthew.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Swiz apparut.

-Votre grâce, l'homme que vous attendiez est arrivé, Arim le conduit jusqu'ici, couina le petit elfe.

-Bien tu peux y aller, répondit distraitement Matthew qui fixait intensément les portes.

Après quelque coup sur la porte il marmonna un vague « entré », la grande porte de la salle de balle s'ouvrit sur un elfe et un homme, même un très bel homme.

Si Matthew n'avait pas autant de métrise de soi il aurait ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction devant la beauté nouvelle du mage noir, celui-ci avait retrouvé son corps de ses dix huit ans, il faisait environ un mètre quatre vingt cinq, les cheveux lui arrivant un peu au dessus du niveau des épaules. Ceux-ci était d'un brun ténébreux et bouclé vers la fin tombant négligemment devant ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, un mélange de rouge, de noir et d'un bleu azur cela lui donnait un air surnaturel, son visage dur et aristocrate faisait ressortir parfaitement sa fine bouche sur sa peau blanche. Sa robe de sorcier noir bien sur laissait deviner un corps parfaitement musclé, ni trop ni trop peu.

* * *

POV Drago

C'est vrai qu'ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres à une prestance surnaturel, un aura de puissance l'entourait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Matthew, ce dernier semblait carrément modelé, irradié de magie, tellement il y en avait autour de lui, sa prestance et grâce était quasiment royal et son corps irréprochable… En gros il était presque parfait, oui, presque car il avait ses défauts comme tout le monde.

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Tom Jedusor

Grr… je me déplace jusqu'ici et personne n'a daigné être à l'entrée pour m'accueillir à part un elfe, ils se prennent pour qui ? Lucius payera du manque de respect flagrant de son fils. De plus je dois me taper un elfe de maison qui n'a à mon avis plus parlé depuis longtemps vu le haut débit de parole qu'il a pu me sortir depuis que je suis arrivé.

Je suis enfin arrivé à destination, la petite chose sautillante devant moi toque à la porte, après plusieurs seconds, je perçois un vague entrée, qui fait s'ouvrir les portes avec une lenteur massacrante, je m'avance vers le milieu de la table et m'arrête brusquement. Le jeune homme assis en bout de table était tous simplement magnifique, il atteignait bien le mètre nonante, ses cheveux blond, presque blanc arrivant en dessous des épaules et lâché négligemment sur ceux-ci lui donnait l'air d'un ange, ses yeux bleu gris dégageait une maturité et une sagesse extraordinaire et montrait une puissance hors du commun. Son visage fin et aristocrate mettait en valeur ses lèvres rouge et quelque peu charnu ainsi que ses yeux, il transpirait la noblesse, dans ses gestes ou dans sa stature imposante.

Il vit à peine Lucius et Narcissa s'incliner trop omnibuler par le jeune aristocrate blond. Il se secoua mentalement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Bien, je vois que Lucius n'a pas inculquer les bonnes manières à ses fils, aucun ne s'est levé pour me saluer, je vais devoir arranger ça.

Fin du POV

* * *

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous attendez ? Questionna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Matthew l'observa le regard dur, glacial, mais en faite intérieurement il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Siffla Matthew aussi froid que la banquise.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez été élevé, mais dans toute bonne famille, quand un personne de haut rang entre dans une pièce, celle de rang, disons inferieur doivent le saluer ? Interrogea le Lord rageur que ce morveux ose lui répondre.

-Ah et bien, je crois que nous avons fait d'énorme progrès aujourd'hui, je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas vous même le protocole familiale des sangs pur, même si c'est ce que vous prôner dans vos idéaux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Matthew d'une voix calme, sur le même ton que quelqu'un emploierais pour un enfant.

-Comment oses-tu ? Je suis seigneur de ma famille tu me dois le…

-Et moi je suis le seigneur de trois familles, alors suffit, coupa Matthew d'une manière tellement autoritaire que même le Lord noir se tu.

-Bien, continua t-il comme si il ne s'était rien passé, je vous conseille dorénavant de vous renseigner sur une personne avant de débarquer chez elle, maintenant que cela est réglé asseyez-vous à côter de Drago, nous pourrons alors…discuter.

Le silence s'installa pendant que Tom Jedusor s'asseyait et celui-ci fut briser par ce dernier.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Matthew, avoua le Lord soudain plus respectueux.

-Eh bien, c'est normal, je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy est dans toutes les conversations, répondit Matthew d'un ton arrogant.

-La fierté légendaire des Malefoy, sourit le mage noir.

-Cela est possible, mais vous ne pouvez le nier, la famille Malefoy est une famille sorcière des plus vielles et respectés, déclara Matthew.

-Je vous l'accord, mais la famille Gaunt/Jedusor date du temps des…

- Fondateurs, finit Matthew à la place du mage, surement même avant puisque Salazar Serpentard était déjà un sang pur à cette époque.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela sur moi ? Mon nom de famille moldu que personne ne connait ? La nature de mon ascendance ?

Matthew se leva avec grâce et s'approcha du mage noir d'une démarche féline et sensuelle.

-Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous, Jedusor, susurra Matthew à l'oreille du mage noir, qui frissonna.

Le mage noir ne comprenait pas ses réactions face au gamin, comment pouvait-il avoir peur d'un morveux ? D'accord, ce morveux de seize ans est extrêmement puissant, surement plus que lui à l'heure actuel, de plus il devait avoir beaucoup d'influence puisqu'il était le chef de trois famille, oui, mais desquels ? Et quel était son ancienne identité ? Ces questions lui était totalement sortit de la tête en entrant.

Il déglutit, fit le vide dans son esprit pour sortir toutes pensées de ce gamin de sa tête et posa ses questions.

-Quelles sont vos familles ? Finit-il par demander.

-Nous en venons à la plus belle partit de l'histoire, déclara calmement Matthew un rictus aux bout des lèvres, Je suis le chef de famille des trois plus grandes familles sorcière, continua-t-il énigmatique, débrouiller vous avec se peut d'information pour les découvrir.

-C'est donc la famille Malefoy qui est la plus vielle famille…

-Oh, merci d'énoncer une évidence, fit Matthew sarcastique.

Le seigneur noir lui lança une regard-de-la-mort-immédiate et continua.

-La famille…Potter, normalement ce serait ensuite la famille Black, mais il ne reste plus aucun membre de cette famille donc elle a été remplacé par les Nott, conclut-il.

-Ce sont bien mes familles, finit par dire Matthew son regard fixé sur le liquide ambré dans son verre, Malefoy…Potter…Black…, murmura-il en relevant son regard vers Tom.

* * *

POV Tom Jedusor

Je ne laissai rien paraître de mon étonnement, mais pourtant j'étais surpris, comment pouvait-on avoir ses trois familles ensemble, Les Malefoy et les Black étaient réputés pour « la noirceur » de leurs familles, tandis que les Potter était du côté « lumineux ». Je ne connais aucune personne pouvant réunir ses trois familles, sauf, oui, le dernier Potter en vie est le « survivant » et Sirius Black était le parrain du gamin, étant le dernier descendant de cette famille il a du faire de son filleul le chef de famille.

Fin du POV 

* * *

Matthew observait Tom dans ses pensées, quand il vit ce dernier relever la tête avec rapidité pour le regarder, notre jeune aristocrate souria, Tom n'avait pas perdu sa vivacité d'esprit.

-Harry James Potter ? Questionna-t-il une flamme d'intérêt s'allumant dans ses yeux.

-C'est possible, sourit l'intéresser.

-Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez le fils des Malefoy ?

-Oh, cela est assez simple, par une belle nuit de Décembre, Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black voulurent consumer leur amour en…Commença Matthew en ayant un peu envie de joué avec les nerfs du Lord, mais il fut couper par ce dernier

-Cela je sais bien comment l'on fait mais comment ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas le fils des Potter ? Pourquoi avez-vous été enlevé ? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

-Et bien, commença-t-il en regardant son père pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire, le vieux fou m'a enlever pour faire de moi son arme personnelle quand j'avais presque un an, dit-il en mentant à moitié, c'est vrai il n'allait pas lui sortir la prophétie tout de même. Maintenant on peut voir ou cela l'a mené, il croit m'avoir sous sa coup alors qu'en faite je ne le suis pas du tout, il aura le plus gros choc de toute sa vie, il en fera peut être une crise cardiaque ? Interrogea Matthew en faisant semblant d'être plein d'espoir.

Drago qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps explosa de rire, il n'en pouvait plus des foutaises que sortait son frère avec un sérieux impressionnant, oui pour cela Matthew avait une plus grande maîtrise que lui, il restait en tout temps stoïque et froid.

-Bien, revenons-en à ma venu dans ce manoir, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres, Je voulais savoir si vous comptiez entrer dans mes rangs Lord Malefoy, (Et oui il est aussi Lord Malefoy, comme son père ne l'est plus) vous avez tous ce qu'il faut pour cela, la puissance, d'après ce que je vois, vous venez d'une bonne famille qui me sert déjà, une place de choix à Poudlard et au ministère en tant que survivant et chef de famille, nouvellement le titre de meilleur élève de l'école depuis plus de trois siècle…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il sert de continuer, ça ne marche pas avec moi, vous me proposé cela car ça vous arrange, il ne vous viendrait pas à l'idée que les gens aimeraient choisir leurs camps sans que leurs choix ne leurs soient imposés ? Non ? Et bien je serais alors le premier alors… Et si vous n'avez pas compris cela veut dire que je refuse votre proposition, fit Matthew sarcastique.

Tom Jedusor se leva d'un bond faisant tombé au passage sa chaise et regarda Matthew dans les yeux, le Lord s'attendant à ce que le jeune baisse les yeux, personne n'arrivait à le regarder dans les yeux, personne ne pouvait maintenir un contact visuel avec lui, mais pourtant un garçons de seize était en train de le faire. Enervé de cela le seigneur des ténèbres fit la première chose qu'il faisait quand quelques choses n'allaient pas, il lança le Doloris.

Matthew voyant le rayon venir vers lui ne tenta même pas de l'esquiver mais leva la main, quand le sortilège la toucha, il disparut.

-Une mauvaise habitude que vous avez là, lancé des doloris à tout va n'est pas spécialement bon, fit notre jeune blond en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la santé mentale de l'homme.

Le mage noir encore plus énervé, allait relever sa baguette, mais il fut happer par une force colossale, s'écrasant contre le mur et s'évanoui quand il reprit conscience, il était toujours scotcher au mur. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait-il pu arriver, les quatre personnes assissent à la table n'avaient pas bougées de là.

-Télékinésie, fit Matthew en apercevant le regard interrogateur de L'homme, faire bouger un objet sans jamais ne lever le petit doit, le moindre battement de cils suffit, n'est ce pas magnifique ? Oui, je vois que tu as compris tu es attaché sur ce mur par la télékinésie, très utile, mais difficile à maîtriser, mais maintenant écoute moi bien Tom Jedusor, si j'entends par mon père ou par n'importe qui - surtout ne croit pas que je n'utiliserais pas la legilimence pour le savoir - que tu lui à fait regretter d'avoir… Comment dirais-je… perdu ton temps ici, je peux te dire que tu souffriras comme tu n'as jamais souffert, cousin ou pas, est-ce bien clair ? Interrogea Matthew menaçant.

-Limpide, fut tout ce que le Lord put répondre, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le contredire ou de le faire souffrir, oui bon il était collé au mur, mais pourquoi avait-il se sentiment d'infériorité ? Parce que c'est la réalité, lui répondit une voix au plus profond de lui, non certainement pas, se bloqua-t-il intérieurement. Pourriez-vous me libérer ?

Tandis qu'il acquiesça, d'un simple mouvement de la tête, le Lord chuta. Une fois relever il se prépara à sortir de la pièce, mais se ravisa il venait de penser à ce que le jeune homme li avait dit. Cousin ?

-Cousin ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, éloigné bien sur, Salazar Serpentard a eu deux enfant, l'un à engendrer la famille Malefoy et l'autre la famille Gaunt.

-Donc vous êtes aussi un descendant d'un fondateur, conclut le mage noir.

-Alors là je suis admiratif vous avez trouvez cela tous seul ? Non ? Et bien tant pis, mais je vais encore une fois vous contredire, Drago et moi descendons de deux fondateurs, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard, sur ce bonsoir, je ne vous retiens pas, soupira Matthew en sortant de la pièce suivit par ses deux familiers et Drago, ils furent rejoint quelques instants plus tard par leur père et leur mère qui s'étaient d'abord inclinés avant de suivre leurs fils. Pendant ce temps le Lord se fit reconduire à la porte du manoir par la même sauterelle que pour l'arriver.

Matthew entra dans le salon du première étage attendant le reste de sa famille qui ne tarda pas à arriver, quand ils furent assis il lança,

-Le prochain sera…

* * *

Voilà le chapitre huit posté ! Vous en penser quoi ? Soyez franc !

Merci pour toute vos reviews elles me font extrêmement plaisir…

Réponses à quelques Review.

1° on ma parfois demande de faire un mpreg, je ne pense pas le faire, sa ne plait pas trop.

2° Pour _**Emera17**_, je n'ai jamais dis que Matthew et Drago ont un mois de différence, il est écrit : « _James et moi, nous venions de perdre notre fils dix jours plutôt mais personne ne le savait, il nous a d'abord proposé de te prendre à la place, mais nous avons refusé quand nous avions su d'où tu venais, tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, qui était ma meilleur amie, et tu as aussi un frère jumeaux c'est le benjamin de la famille je crois qu'il s'appelle Drago, toi tu te nomme Matthew, il t'avait enlevé car il disait que si tu restait avec eux cela ferait des partisan en plus pour Voldemort. » _Voilà il est dix que Le vrai Harry Potter était décéder dix jours plus tôt, ais je n'ais nulle part fais mention que Matthew et Drago avait un mois de différence.

3° Matthew – Tom Jedusor: 28 votes

Matthew – Theodore Nott: 6 votes

Matthew – Blaise Zabini: 5 votes

Matthew - pansy Parkinson: 3 votes

On m'a aussi proposé le couple Matthew – Severus et Matthew – Luna, mais franchement je n'aime pas les HP/SS en plus c'est son parrain ! Et je ne suis pas fan de Luna

Continuez à me laisser votre avis, et merci pout toute ses reviews.

4° Je tiens à précisez que je suis toujours maître des choix que je fais pour mes fics, j'ai eu des e-mails pour me demander si j'allais obligatoirement choisir ce que les lecteurs veulent. Je dirais Oui et Non car oui je tiens compte de votre avis mais c'est toujours moi qui choisi.

Pour le prochain chapitre d'ici quinze jour, mais laissez moi des Review, sa me motive vraiment.


	9. Chapter 9 : Deuxième rendez vous

Me revoilà avec le chapitre neuf, désolé pour le petit retard mais j'ai eu un dossier à rendre alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Nous arriverons bientôt à la rentrée à Poudlard ou là vraiment tout le monde pourra constater qu'il n'y a plus un, mais deux Malefoy. L'horreur pour eux…

Voilà bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Deuxième rendez-vous_

-Le prochain sera Fudge, fit-il avec un sourire cruel, Père votre idée de « plan » est parfaite, je tromperais Fudge, il croira que je veux maintenant vous voir croupir en prison et je leurrerais en même temps Dumbledore qui croira que son « arme » qu'il n'a jamais eue d'ailleurs, est toujours sous son emprise, même avec le faite que j'ai changer d'apparence, ce qui me permettra de retourner à Poudlard.

-Je te fais confiance Matthew, mais n'oublie pas fils, de faire attention, dit-il avec une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule avant de prendre la main de sa femme et de l'emmener faire une balade.

-Je ne les aie jamais vus aussi heureux et pleinement conscient de leur amour qu'à cette instant, lâcha Drago à l'attention de son frère jumeau.

-je le sais bien Drago, souffla Matthew le regard vague, pourrais-tu me laisser un petit peu ?

-Bien sur, je devais de toute façon aller voir Pansy, tu sais comment elle est, je lui ai résisté pendant presque un mois mais là elle va m'étriper. Au faite elle t'a envoyé des lettres, mais elle les a reçus de retour… Je lui dirais de recommencer et cette fois-ci répond-y, lui conseilla Drago.

-Aucun problème, si ce n'est le faite que je n'ai jamais reçu ces lettres… Et si plus tard tu me cherche je serais dans mon bureau, c'est la septième porte à droite en partant d'ici, et n'oubli pas que notre parrain nous rend visite aujourd'hui, sourit Matthew.

-Bien, à tantôt alors, j'ai hâte de la voir et de voir sa réaction… Ricana Drago en marchant vers la sortie.

Matthew se leva de la table et alla s'assoir dans un coin du salon sur le canapé de cuir noir en face du feu et un verre de whisky pur feu en main, son visage impassible ses yeux reflétant, le calme, l'assurance et une sagesse trop grande pour son âge, mais en réalité il pensait à sa matinée dur et laborieux.

* * *

POV Matthew Malefoy

Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai réussi à le bloquer au mur à cause de l'effet de surprise… oui, son étonnement momentané ma permit de prendre le dessus sur lui, oh bien sur nos puissance sont grande et presque égale, mais je ne pense pas que dans un duel je puisse gagner facilement, il a beaucoup plus d'année de pratique que moi, j'ai peut être plus de connaissance que lui grâce à mon séjour chez les fondateurs, mais il me manque l'expérience. Mais tout de même, Salazar aurait été fier de moi, il avait mis tellement de temps à me faire apprendre cette fichu télékinésie…

Bon maintenant fini les vacances, je pense que je devrais reprendre mes entrainements et y insérer Drago, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente inférieur et démuni face à moi. Et puis j'ai mon rendez-vous pour la réunion du magenmagot avec Fudge, je vais donc devoir tous planifier.

Fin du POV

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Matthew était attablé dans son bureau au premier étage, lisant le dossier sur ces parents, qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plutôt de la part de Fudge et préparant une défense en béton. Après quelques minutes ou sa plume ne fit que gratter le parchemin, Matthew se leva en direction de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse du côté Ouest, il la fit coulisser et s'assit sur le bord du balcon, une brise fraîche et légère vint caresser son visage fin et aristocrate, il soupira de contentement, la quiétude de début d'après-midi du parc le reposait, surtout après les imbécilité invraisemblable que sortait Fudge dans ce dossier, le pire c'est qu'il manquait une grande partie des information, ce dossier est un morceau de gruyère.

Alors que le soleil commençais doucement à descendre, Matthew rentra à nouveau dans on bureau et continua à fabriquer une défense, mais à sa vive contrariété, il fut déranger cinq minutes plus tard par quelques coup sur la porte. Il ordonna sèchement d'entré, il se demandait qui pouvait venir, ses parents étaient partit faire une flânerie dans le parc, quand à Drago, il était donc partit rejoindre Pansy Parkinson, une fille sympa, très mère poule, mais trop collante à son goût, surtout quand elle s'accrochait à son jumeau à cause de son nom, le plus beau c'est quand elle l'appelait Drakichou, Drago grimaçait tout le temps en entendant ce qualificatif, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu droit au même traitement… Mince, il avait oublié que maintenant il était le portrait craché de Drago…

-Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas ça, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, mais avec un petit sourire en coin. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas l'homme en face de lui le regarder bizarrement, il se demandait surement ce que faisait Drago dans le bureau du maître de maison, ça aurait du être Lucius.

-Drago ! Que fais-tu ici, ton père va te tuer si il te voit dans son bureau !

Matthew sortit de ses pensées dès qu'il reconnu la voix de l'homme, que faisait-il ici ? Ah oui, le maître des potions avait été appelé par Drago le matin même par poudre de cheminette ou il lui avait demandé de passé, celui-ci avait accepté en disant qu'il serait présent qu'en fin d'après-midi. Sur cela le cadet des Malefoy lui avait dis que quand il arriverait il n'avait qu'a taper dans les mains et qu'un elfe de maison apparaitrait pour le guider.

Génial, il était seul avec le maître des potions, Drago ne revenait que dans… il regarda sa montre… dix minutes, il soupira, au début le directeur de Serpentard ne l'avait guère apprécié, en cours il ne lui avait jamais en levé de point, il ne le ferait jamais à ses petit serpents ! Par contre il était agressif, mais quand le professeur commença à connaitre le jeune garçon, il fut surpris de s'être pris de sympathie pour lui, bien sur le maître des potions, n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche à cause d'une barrière invisible très résistante qui s'appelait James Potter.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue…

-Mais voyons Drago, tu m'as toujours appelé « parrain » avant, qu'est ce qui te prend, demanda surpris le maître incontesté des cachots.

Matthew le regarda, pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis que l'homme était entré dans la pièce. Son parrain, car tel était le cas, regardait ses yeux encore plus surpris que précédemment.

-Drago, tu… Tes yeux, ils sont…

Waow, voir Severus Rogue, maître des potions et des cachots bégayer n'était pas donné à tous le monde, et il lui fallut tous son self contrôle pour ne pas laissé un petit sourire au coin des lèvres apparaître.

-Différent ? C'est normal, car je ne suis pas Drago, coupa Matthew encore plus amusé, face à la réaction de l'adulte.

-Que faites-vous ici dans ce cas ? Interrogea Severus Rogue, sa main allant instinctivement vers sa baguette.

-Cela ne sera pas la peine de sortir votre baguette, je suis ici car nous sommes chez moi, mais ne traînons pas ici, un bureau est trop formel ! Je vous propose d'aller prendre un verre dans le salon en attendant Drago, dit-il en rejoignant la porte ne laissant même pas l'occasion au professeur de répondre.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir au ton vert et noir, le luxe était bien présent, le mobilier avait du coûter une véritable fortune, avec les plainte en bois de chêne avec reliure d'argent et c'est mur d'onyx, incruster de morion, qui est une espèce d'onyx, d'un noir rougeâtre, transparente et brillante qui laissait donc apparaitre le mur brut de construction.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un salon à l'allure familiale, mais la encore le luxe ne faisait aucun doute. Ils s'assirent et Matthew claqua des doigts. A peine une fraction de seconde après le petit elfe du nom de Raddok apparu.

-Qu'est ce que Raddok peut faire pour le maître ? Interrogea la petite créature.

-Professeur que prendriez-vous ?

-Un verre de whisky pur feu sera le bienvenu, je vous remercie, déclara Severus Rogue.

-Bien, mais en deux.

-Bien votre grâce, couina l'elfe.

Matthew d'un mouvement plein de grâce de la main fit apparaitre un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, et commença à écrire sous l'œil scrutateur du maître des potions qui le détaillait. Quand il eut fini, il lança un sort de scellage.

-Draeni ! Appela Matthew.

Se fut encore dans un flash argenté que son superbe phénix apparu et se posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé dans lequel il se trouvait.

# Salut mon beau, peut tu aller porter cela a père et mère # Demanda Matthew au magnifique volatile.

# Bien sur jeune maître #

# Ils doivent être dans le parc du manoir en train de se promener # l'informa Matthew, juste avant qu'un nouveau flash ne s'incruste dans ses rétines.

Quand il se ré intéressa au professeur en face de lui, il vit que l'elfe avait sûrement du boire quelque chose, il y avait cinq verre de whisky au lieu de deux, mais bon, il se contenta de regarder l'homme en face de lui, au bout d'un moment de contemplation silencieuse ce dernier pris la parole.

-Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard, enchanté de vous connaître, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Ravi, je suis Matthew Malefoy, étudiant à Poudlard en sixième année Serpentard, se présenta le plus jeune, ne savant pas si l'homme savait que Drago avait un jumeau kidnapper, scruta intensément les émotions passant sur le visage du professeur. On passa de la plus grande stupefaxion, à l'étonnement, ensuite à la méfiance et pour finir avec du bonheur.

-Comment ? Vous êtes le…

-Frère jumeau de Drago ? Oui… finit Matthew impassible.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, l'un pour laisser à l'aîné le temps de réfléchir et l'autre laissait l'information monté jusqu'au cerveau et l'assimiler.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Ou étiez-vous toutes ces années ? Qui vous a kidnappé ? Qui êtes vous ? Commença à débiter le professeur.

-C'est une très longue histoire parrain, fit une voix derrière eux, le plus âgée se retourna pour voir Drago en train d'approché, il s'assit à côté de Matthew et le regarda.

-Tu veux que j'explique ou tu vas le faire ? Demanda Matthew avec nonchalance.

-Je pense que je vais le faire, bon voilà tous commence cette été quand je reçois une lettre de Harry, qui me dit qu'il a hérité de tous les biens de ses parents et m'invite… Quand l'histoire fut finie, leur parrain les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, il finit par murmurer, mais ils ne purent entendre que : James… salopard… brisé… famille… pour rien… Dumby…tuer…

-Professeu…

-Parrain, le coupa-t-il et devant l'air d'incompréhension de ses filleuls il dit, appelle moi parrain.

-Bien… parrain, vous ne m'en voulais pas parce que j'ai été Harry Potter, demanda-t-il.

Matthew savait bien que cette peur de se faire rejeter resterait, même si celle-ci restait souvent invisible sous son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur qu'il avait presque en permanence, il avait toujours été rejeté petit, mais maintenant il avait des amis et des parents alors tout ceci devait changer…

-Bien sur que non idiot, rit-il, tu es mon filleul au même titre que Drago, et qui tu as été avant ne changera rien à cela, par contre j'ai quelques années de cadeau pour toi…

Le reste de la journée ce passa dans une ambiance de plus calme et posé, accompagné de crise de rire provoqué par les jumeaux qui faisait tourné les adultes en bourrique en se faisant passé l'un pour l'autre, pour cela Matthew qui pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de l'école mettait un charme de dissimulation sur ses yeux pour qu'il soit absolument identique à celui de Drago, ainsi, personne ne savait les reconnaîtrait.

C'est dans cette ambiance que le mois d'aout commença, arrivé le vingt Matthew devait aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour aller commander et chercher ses robes de cérémonie de Lord, c'est pour cela que le vingt à neuf heure du matin, un blond presque blanc transplana dans une ruelle sombre moldu près du chemin de traverse, pour ensuite traverser le chaudron baveur et finalement entrer sur le chemin de traverse, il se dirigea directement vers la boutique de Mrs Guipure , quand il entra il fut directement assaillit par des les vendeuses.

-Mr Malefoy ! Quel honneur de vous voir dans notre boutique ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Commença une brune, les yeux bleus océan, à la carrure chétive.

-Cape d'été ? Cape d'hivers ? Robe de bal ? Caqueta une autre, châtain clair, presque blonde, les yeux noisette.

Matthew laissait apparaître un visage impassible, mais intérieurement il était pris d'un fou rire sans joie, qu'est ce que les gens pouvait être ignoble, juste pour quelques galions en plus, c'était carrément méprisable.

-Non, ce serait pour deux robes de cérémonie de Lord, dit-il froidement en regardant la gérante de la boutique, de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit, le prix n'est d'aucune importance pour moi, je suppose que vous le savez.

-Bien sur Mr Malefoy, mais n'êtes vous… n'êtes vous pas un peu jeune pour prendre la place de votre père au magenmagot ? Demande la brune qui par ailleurs était la gérante.

Alors la Matthew était sur le cul, elle osait lui demander si il était compétent, il ne venait pas lui demander si elle était trop vieille pour fabriquer des robe que je sache ? Alors que lui ne demandait que cela et pas des avis personnel en prime, il se força au calme, et quand il répondit c'était d'une voix froide qui les firent frissonner.

-Que cela peut-il vous faire ? Maintenant dois-je aller autre part ou feriez-vous cela ?

-Non Mr Malefoy, revenez dans deux heures elles seront prête, mais y-a-t-il quelque chose de spécial à mettre dessus ?

-Oui, vous faites bien de me le rappelé, je voudrais sur le dos, ou se trouve l'emblème de la famille vous rajouterez celles-là, vous mettrez aussi ces deux écussons sur le pectoral droit et je ne veux aucun commentaire, termina-t-il en sortant sur la rue gorgée de monde à cette heure-ci.

Après quelques instant de réflexion, Matthew se dirigea vers Gringotts la banque des sorciers, pour y ré-ouvrir le coffre de la famille Serpentard et Serdaigle, on lui avait donné quelque jours avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

* * *

Flash Back

J'étais levé depuis un bon quart d'heure quand je me décide enfin à sortir de mes appartements, je ne fait que quelques pas quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

-Bonjour Matthew, attend...

-Qu'il a-t-il Salazar, dis-je en me retournant, oh bonjour Rowena, continuais-je en voyant la fondatrice des aigles l'accompagnant.

-Pourrions-nous rentrer dans tes appartements, nous devons te donner quelques choses, me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur venez, je fais demi-tour pour rentrer dans la pièce que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

-Bien, comme tu le sais, nous avons tout les deux, Rowena et moi une fortune assez conséquente, qu'ont à laissée pour notre descendance, malgré toute les protections que nous avions mis pour qu'elles ne se perdent pas, l'inévitable s'est produit, il y eut, environ cinq cent ans avant toi eu une « chasse aux trésor », le butin était l'argent des fondateurs, à ce moment les seuls descendants restant dans nos familles respectives étaient trop jeune pour s'en occuper, les clés ont donc étés perdues, c'est pour cela que nous te les donnons aujourd'hui, pour que l'argent et les trésor familiale reviennent aux bonnes personnes, prend-en soins, dit Salazar, ensuite ils se levèrent et me laissèrent seul pour méditer.

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

En sortant de la banque, il était étonné, la fortune des fondateurs était déjà grande à l'époque mais maintenant qu'elles avaient reposé depuis plus de cinq cent ans, elles étaient gigantesque, il avait demandé, de lier les deux comptes des fondateurs aux siens, cela ne voulais pas dire que cette fortune était à lui, mais personne appart les Malefoy pourraient entrer dans ses coffres et se servir.

Il fila ensuite vers chez Guipure, demanda sa commande et paya les deux cent cinquante gallions que valaient les robes et rentra chez lui.

Le vingt cinq arriva bien trop vite et il fut bientôt temps pour Matthew de se rendre au ministère de la magie, il avait reçu une lettre il y quelques jours lui indiquant l'heure ainsi que le collier dans l'enveloppe était un portoloin définitif pour se rendre dans la salle du mangenmagot qui n'était accessible que par les Lord et seulement les jours de réunions.

A onze heure moins dix, Matthew se tenait droit, fier, imposant, empli de puissance en plein milieu de la salle d'audience réserver au membre de magenmagot, il s'avança vers le siège ou les armoiries des Potter, des Black et des Malefoy étaient inscrits sous les divers murmures des autres Lord. A onze heures précises, le président du magenmagot se leva.

-La réunion du vingt cinq août du magenmagot est ouverte, à débattre, le dossier concernant Lucius Abrasax Malefoy, pour délit : usage abusif de magie noire, supposition d'appartenance au groupe soutenant les actions d'un mage noir. Président de magenmagot Amelia Bones, greffier : Perceval Arthur Weasley, famille présente : Malefoy, Potter, Nott, Rogue, Black, Zabini, Parkinson, Weasley, Londubat, Bones, malheureusement, la famille Dumbledore à perdu sa place début d'année passée.

Beaucoup se demandait ou était les représentant de la famille Potter et Black et pourquoi est-ce un Malefoy qui avait prit leurs places, il était tout à fait inconcevable qu'Harry Potter est donné sa place à Drago Malefoy.

Passons maintenant au dossier n° 3 7 6 0 4. Nous allons procéder à un vote, que ceux qui veulent débattre de la culpabilité de l'accusé lève la main.

La main de Severus Rogue se leva, se fut ensuite Nathan Nott, Actus Parkinson, Royland Zabini et enfin Matthew Malefoy.

-Les voies majoritaires l'emportent à sept contre trois. Qui souhaite prendre la parole ? Demanda la résidente Amelia Bones.

Matthew se leva. Elle lui fit signe de parler, ce qu'il fit mais en racontant l'histoire que son père avait mis au point avec lui.

-Bien, je me présente je suis Harry Potter, comme tout le monde a pu le remarquer, j'ai changé d'apparence, d'après ce que j'ai compris le père de Lucius Malefoy qui est en effet mon père, ne voulait qu'un héritier mâle, le deuxième était une bouche en trop à nourrir, c'est pour cela que le professeur Dumbledore - qui je le regrette, ne peut pas être là aujourd'hui - m'a enlevé avant que Abrasax Malefoy ne me tue. Je fus adopté par les Potter, qui ensuite décédèrent à la suite de l'attaque du trente et un novembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt commis par Lord Voldemort. Je grandis parmi ma famille moldu jusqu'à mes onze ans, et ce ne fut que cet été après avoir été reconnu majeur que je changea d'apparence, comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai tous d'un Malefoy et cela m'intrigua assez. C'est pour cela que j'envoyai une lettre à Drago Malefoy mon meilleur ami, qui me dit qu'il devait absolument me parler face à ses changements d'apparence, je rencontra mon père et ma mère qui m'expliquèrent. Je parle de tout cela pour vous montrer mon point de vue, je ne veux pas qu'il soit condamner pour des choses qu'il n'a pas fait, j'étais à sa merci, pendant une journée entière, j'avais changé d'apparence et personne ne savait ou j'étais, il aurait très bien pu m'enlever pour me donner au seigneur des ténèbres, si il le servait vraiment, ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long.

Ce fut ensuite au autre membre de donner leur avis. Quand toute personne furent passées, la présidente se leva.

-Pour le chef d'accusation d'appartenance aux groupes soutenant le mage noir, Lucius Malefoy est déclaré…

* * *

Voilà la fin de se chapitre.

La suite vous la serez dans le prochain chapitre, vais-je être cruel et condamner Lucius ? Ou pas ? Si oui, Matthew va-t-il brûler sa couverture pour le sortir de la ?

Je suis sadique donc je vais...

Toute des questions qu'ont se posent, vous le serez d'ici une ou deux semaines.

Pour ce qui est du vote de partenaire pour notre cher aristocrate blond, j'hésite encore entre deux :

Matthew - Théodore

Ou

Matthew – Tom

Ce sont les deux que j'envisage laissez moi votre avis je n'arrive pas à me décider.

A+ et au prochain chapitre, mais laissez moi des Review, pour me donner votre avis.


	10. Chapter 10 : Verdict et Poudlard express

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, enfin la rentrée à Poudlard et vous allez enfin savoir si Lucius sera condamné ou pas… suspens, suspens…

Enfin voilà j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Petit renseignement

*Pensée de Matthew*

// Parole télépathique entre les jumeaux//

_« Parole en fourchelang »_

_# Parole avec ses familier #_

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Verdict et Poudlard express_

-Pour le chef d'accusation d'appartenance aux groupes soutenant le mage noir, Lucius Malefoy est déclaré _coupable_, pour le chef d'accusation d'usage abusif de magie noire, Lucius Malefoy est déclaré _coupable_. La sentence pour ses chefs d'accusation est la prison d'Azkaban à vie. Le procès est terminé, finit Amélia Bones en se levant, je voudrais finir à titre totalement personnel la bienvenue au Lord Harr... Matthew Malefoy au sein du magenmagot et la félicitation pour sa nomination aux chefs de famille de nos trois plus grande et vielle famille de sorcier.

-Je vous remercie de cet accueil et je remets mes hommages et mes respects à la présidente du magenmagot, se força à dire Matthew, comme le voulait la bienséance.

(n.d.a : non, ne me tuer pas, je rigole, je vois déjà d'ici vos visages choqués, je ne pouvais pas décemment condamner Lucius, sans ressentir du remord pour Matthew, voici la version originale.)

-Pour le chef d'accusation d'appartenance aux groupes soutenant le mage noir, Lucius Malefoy est déclaré _non-coupable,_ pour le chef d'accusation d'usage abusif de magie noire, Lucius Malefoy est déclaré _non-coupable_. Une somme de dix mille gallions seront versé à chacun des membres de la famille Malefoy, ainsi que les excuses publiques du ministre de la magie. Le procès est terminé, finit Amélia Bones en se levant, je voudrais finir à titre totalement personnel la bienvenue au Lord Harr... Matthew Malefoy au sein du magenmagot et la félicitation pour sa nomination aux chefs de famille de nos trois plus grande et vielle famille de sorcier.

-Je vous remercie de cet accueil et je remets mes hommages et mes respects à la présidente du magenmagot, se força à dire Matthew, comme le voulait la bienséance.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et allèrent converser avec leurs connaissances, c'est ainsi que Matthew se dirigea vers son parrain, Nott, Zabini et Parkinson senior, les trois derniers le regardait avec convoitise et respect, mêlé d'admiration pour sa prestance pour un si jeune âge, certainement, il avait tout pour lui, la situation politique, il est très riche, très puissant, jeune, plus que beau, très intelligent, il fait partit d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières de sang-pur et chef de deux autres et bien sur héritier de Serpentard et Serdaigle, mais il ne voulait pas de mariage arrangé, ses parents pourraient dirent ce qu'ils veulent, il ne changerait pas d'avis la dessus, pour lui qui avait toujours manqué d'amour, c'était ça seul condition de mariage, un mariage par amour.

-Bonjour parrain, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Nous avons évités le pire pour père.

-Bonjour Matthew, je vais bien, je t'en remercie, tu as raison et je pense que ton père sera fier de toi, tu as représenté les Malefoy comme il l'aurait fait, dit-il sur un ton ou l'admiration et la fierté ressortait, c'est vrai quel jeune de seize ans arriverait à gérer trois des plus grandes familles seul comme il l'a fait ?

Comme réponse, Matthew ne fit que sourire.

-Lord Malefoy, j'étais persuadé qu'Harry Potter, ne pouvait pas être aussi Serpentard que vous l'êtes, je suis content que ma fille soit ami avec vous, raconta Parkinson.

Matthew voyait bien que cette phrase n'avait rien d'anodine, ça sous entendait qu'il serait sur la liste des futurs prétendant de miss Pansy Parkinson, mais il n'était pas d'accord, tout mais pas ça. Alors il préféra couper cour à la discussion.

-Parrain viendriez-vous prendre le repas du midi au manoir ? Père et mère et Drago se feraient une joie de vous voir, et je suis sur que les elfes de maison on encore une fois je le crains, cuisiner pour un régiment, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Son parrain acquiesça, ils firent leurs adieux aux autres membres du conseil des Lords et disparurent par le portoloin que Matthew avait sorti de sa poche pour atterrir dans le hall, ou le reste de la famille les attendaient stressée sur le verdict final du jugement.

Quand Matthew vit ses parents et Drago les regarder avec insistance pour savoir, il eut envie d'éclater de rire, il vit bien par une œillade discrète que son parrain était dans la même situation, mais ils gardèrent tous les deux une impassibilité totale, Matthew regarda son père avec un air triste, imité à la perfection.

-je suis désolé père, mais vous n'irez pas à Azkaban cette fois-ci, vous n'avez droit qu'à des excuses public et une somme de dix mille gallions par personne versé sur les comptes personnel pour dédommagements.

Son père le regarda faussement furieux de s'être fait avoir par son fils, il était soulagé que ses stupides accusations avaient été abandonnées.

-Bien je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller manger, avant de parler du procès, suggéra Matthew, mais on entendait bien au son de sa voix que s'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que Matthew daignât leurs parlers de la réunion.

(N.d.a : il ne faut pas oublier que Drago et Narcissa ne connaisse pas l'histoire que Lucius et Matthew on monter ensemble).

-Bien l'histoire que père et moi avions mis au point était faite pour que Dumbledore croive que je ne connaît pas la vérité, que je ne sache pas que c'est lui qui m'a enlevé, j'ai dis en gros que notre grand père trouvait qu'avec un seul héritier il y avait assez, qu'il a voulut se débarrasser de moi mais Dumbledore m'a sauvé et donc je devrais normalement l'aduler, le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et lui sera convaincu que je crois qu'il a fait cela pour mon bien. Ce qui me permet de continuer mes études à Poudlard sous ma véritable apparence sans devoir courir de risque, cependant au plus tard Dumby l'apprend au plus longtemps je serais en sécurité…

* * *

Les derniers jours avant le retour à Poudlard, se passèrent pour le mieux, entre les entraînements scolaires de Drago avec Matthew comme professeur (Il y a dans la manoir un pièce spécial ou les sorciers de premiers cycles peuvent faire de la magie sans avoir de problème avec le ministère de la magie, ce genre de sale est extrêmes rare de nos jour) , les promenades dans le parc, les discussions en famille et bien sur les entraînements secrets pour qu'ils aient un lien télépathique comme tout les jumeaux. Matthew avait eut beaucoup de facilité puisqu'il avait déjà étudié la télépathie avec Salazar, mais Drago s'en sortait très bien, il avait bon espoir que pour leurs rentrées à Poudlard, ils sachent parfaitement parler télépathiquement, cela comprenait bien entendu terminer la phrase de l'autre ce qui rendait leurs parents complètement fou, ou il pouvait anticiper la réaction de l'autre, ce qui compliquait un peu les duels que faisait Drago et Matthew, même si se dernier les remportaient à chaque fois avec une facilité déconcertante, qui démoralisait fortement Drago. Mais Matthew lui avait rappelé qu'il avait eut deux ans et demi d'entraînement contrairement à lui et avait aussi rassuré son cadet en lui disant qu'il l'entraînerait pour qu'ils puissent avoir des duels qui durent à peine plus de vingt seconde.

Le premier septembre fut vite là et cette année cela tombait un dimanche, ce qui engendra que la gare était rempli de moldu. Ils furent sur le quai 9 ¾ à dix heure vingt, heureusement pour leur mère - qui eut un débordement d'émotion en voyant ses fils partir alors qu'elle venait juste de retrouver le deuxième - qu'il n'y ait personne sur la voie, car un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments en public.

A onze heures moins vingt Drago et Matthew montèrent dans le train après avoir fait leurs adieux à leurs parents et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Au bout de quelques minutes ils en trouvèrent un et s'y installèrent attendant leurs compagnons de maison.

Le premier à les rejoindre fut Théodore Nott, qui fut rejoint quelque second plus tard par un Pansy parkinson plus que souriante, surtout quand elle vit qu'elle avait deux blond pour le prix d'un.

-Mon dieu comment allons-nous faire pour vous reconnaître ? Drakichou, c'est toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Matthew.

-Mais voyons Pansy cela se voit bien que ce n'est pas Drago, je veux bien qu'il soit jumeau mais il y a tous de même une différence, rien qu'avec les yeux cela se voit.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…

-Il a raison Pansy, fit une voix derrière elle, en se retournant elle pu voir Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami des jumeaux Malefoy, leurs auras est totalement différente ainsi que leurs charismes, rigola-t-il en fixant Matthew, Blaise avait toujours été la bombe à retardement, c'était aussi le plus déjanté, Grégorie et Vincent était les gardes du corps des plus jeunes mais aussi d'excellents camarades, Pansy elle était une excitée de nature, en plus d'être collante. Drago, lui avait toujours été le Play boy enquiquineur du groupe, tandis qu'Harry à se moment là était plus le cerveau du groupe, le stratège, mais aussi le plus machiavélique.

-Salut Dray, dit-il en lui serrant la main, Matt, continua-t-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Théo, finit-il ceci ponctué d'un signe de la tête.

-Blaise, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ce fut dans cet état que Vincent et Grégorie les retrouvèrent.

-Bonjour… tout le monde, dirent-ils par petit bout.

La les réponses furent plus variées.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, je demande l'ouverture du conseil des « SLPA » (Serpentard les plus appréciés).

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Blaise, demanda Matthew, il n'y a aucun sujet nouveau sur lequel nous devons débattre…

-Bien sur que si, le tiens, Harry Potter avait une place importante dans le groupe nous devons voir si il n'y a pas de changement, commença blaise mais il fut coupé par un Matthew perdant patience, ce qui était rare car il avait une maîtrise de soit à envié.

-Ecoute moi bien Blaise ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé d'apparence que tout doit changer dans le groupe, siffla-t-il menaçant, laissant sortir une partie de son aura pour que la prochaine fois que l'un d'entre eux aient envie de l'énerver, il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

-J'affirme que tu es toujours le même, ouais, le même caractère d'hippogriffe, dit Blaise en rigolant, mais en réalité il était quand même terrifier bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Matthew terrifiait beaucoup plus qu'Harry Potter.

-Maintenant que les point noir sont éclaircie, savez vous qui est la préfète de la sixième Serpentard ? Demanda Pansy.

-Il n'y en a pas, se contenta de dire Matthew.

-Pourquoi, questionna Théo.

-Parce qu'a l'origine l'année passé c'était moi le préfet, commença L'aîné aristocrate, mais j'ai été suspendu par Ombrage, alors Drago m'a remplacé, par ailleurs le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas virer mon charmant petit frère - grognement du dit petit frère – il nous a donc désigné tout les deux en tant que préfet.

-Vous êtes donc… tous les deux préfets… vous en avez de la chance, mais Drago... as-tu eu tes BUSE ? Interrogea Vincent.

-Je les ai tous eu Vinc' et rien que des Optimal.

-Mais Dray, sa veut dire que tu as sûrement réussi à égaler notre petit génie préférer, s'exclama Blaise, l'esprit joueur en ébouriffant les cheveux blond presque blanc de Matthew parfaitement coiffé.

Matthew et Drago s'entre regardèrent et eurent un sourire amusé, tout en fusillant Blaise du regard pour l'état des cheveux de l'aîné.

-Malheureusement pour nous, mon grand frère à encore réussi à battre le record, avec la note 'Optimal plus', et de toute façons me battre est de plus en plus facile pour lui, la dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais Matthew l'entendit ayant l'ouïe plus développée que ses camarades grâce à ses animagus.

// Drago ne recommence pas, je te surpasse dans toute les matières et c'est normale, j'ai étudié deux ans et demi avec les fondateurs ! Comment voudrais-tu me battre, de plus je t'ai promis de continuer à t'entraîner// Déclara Matthew pour remonter le moral de son frère.

//Merci Matt// Fut tous ce que répondit Drago.

-Vous avez déjà un lien télépathique ? Demanda Théodore, il crut bon d'ajouter en voyant le regard interrogateur, vous êtes resté sans bouger pendant plus d'une minutes la seule solution est que vous avez déjà ce lien.

-Oui nous en avons un depuis quelques jours, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Drago et moi devons aller faire notre ronde de préfet, dit-il alors que le train venait juste de démarrer.

Leur ronde se passa sans anicroche, donc au bout d'une demi-heure ils retournèrent dans leurs compartiments ou ils retrouvèrent leurs amis entrains de jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs version sorcier. Arrivé à Pré-au-lard nos deux préfets firent sortir tout les plus jeunes des compartiments et les menèrent jusqu'au garde chasse, puis finirent par prendre eux même la calèche les emmenant à Poudlard.

Drago, Théo, Blaise, Matthew, Pansy, Vincent et Grégorie rentraient à présent dans le hall de Poudlard, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un s'exclamer.

-Alors Malefoy, tu es en manque d'attention, alors tu as décidé de te cloner, fit un rouquin.

Le « cloner » se retourna et fixa Weasley de ses yeux bleus à présent aussi glacial que la banquise.

-Je ne savais pas que ta famille était tombée aussi bas, la belette, vous manquez tellement d'argent que vous ne savez même pas acheter le journal ? Si tu aurais été mendié un peu, tu aurais pu te l'acheter et tu aurais découvert qu'Harry Potter était en réalité Matthew Malefoy, héritier des nobles familles Malefoy, Black et Potter et donc plus grosse fortune du pays.

Il attendit quelque second pour que son cerveau atrophié et en manque de neurone assimile l'information, prenant son temps, il commença à chercher un objet dans ses poches. Il le trouva enfin sous le rire de ses amis, qui avaient déjà compris ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

-Tiens Weasley, dit-il en lançant quelques galions part terre, juste à coter de lui, tu auras sûrement assez avec cela pour que tu puisse t'abonner à la gazette du sorcier et peut être aussi que tu pourras t'acheter une nouvelle robe de sorcier, un peu moins miteuse que celle que tu as actuellement, enfin avec quelques galion on ne sais pas avoir grand-chose, mais cela sera certainement mieux que ce que tu as présentement, fit Matthew se moquant totalement du rouquin.

Ils reprirent la direction de la grande salle ou ils s'assirent, attendant que les premières années complètement terrifier soit répartit, cette année fut fructueuse pour Serpentard, il y eut quatorze Serdaigle, dix-sept Poufsouffle, treize Gryffondor et vingt-et-un Serpentard.

Le… Umh Umh…directeur se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, avant que le repas ne soit servi, j'ai le devoir de vous parler de quelques petits changements…

Le directeur fut coupé par une réplique.

-Oh non mais j'ai fain moi !

-Pathétique Weasley, pathétique, murmura assez fort Matthew pour que ses camarades l'entendent.

-Je sais que vos estomacs crient famines, mais ce ne sera pas long… Bien, le couvre feu se fera désormais à vingt-deux heures seul les préfets peuvent être vu en dehors de leurs chambres pour leurs ronde et ce jusqu'au environ de minuit trente, tout manquement à se règlement sera sévèrement puni, je vous ferais remarquer, si vous n'avez pas lu la gazette du sorcier ses derniers temps, que Harry Potter à retrouvé son apparence datant. Sa physionomie avait été modifiée quand il était plus jeune pour des raisons qu'il vous donnera lui-même s'il le souhaite, je vous conseille donc de ne pas aller le harceler. Maintenant ayant un âge assez mature son véritable physique lui à été rendu, il répond maintenant sous son vrai nom : Matthew Malefoy, il est bien le jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Je demanderai également à l'aîné des Malefoy de me retrouver dans mon bureau après le repas. Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dis, que le banquet commence.

-Que crois-tu qu'il te veuille ? Demanda Drago.

-Je pense qu'il veut savoir si sa précieuse arme est toujours sous son jouge, souffla Matthew comme si c'était l'évidence même.

A la fin du banquet Matthew laissa ses amis et son frère, pour monter directement au bureau directorial. Il empreinta plusieurs passages secrets que personne aux cours de ses milles dernières années n'avaient pu découvrir. Il attendit que son « directeur » veuille bien bouger ses fesses pour qu'il puisse entrer. Mais ayant marre d'attendre, il mit sa main sur la gargouille gardant l'entré et dit en fourchelang « _Par le sang de Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui coule dans mes veines laisse-moi entrer en tant que digne descendant_ » La statue s'actionna, laissant le passage ouvert pour qu'il puisse grimper dans le bureau du directeur.

Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le directeur ne daigne se montrer, s'il fut surpris que Matthew soit là, il n'en montra rien et proposa en souriant :

-Un bonbon aux citrons ?

*Si je pouvais te faire t'étouffer avec, j'en prendrais un volontiers*

-Non, merci, finit par dire Matthew.

-Bon, tant pis, ils sont excellents pourtant. Bien Matthew peux-tu me dire tout ce qui c'est passé depuis ton changement d'apparence ? Demanda Dumbledore tout en regardant de ses yeux bleu pétillant les yeux bleu glacé de Matthew.

Matthew relata alors sa correspondance avec son frère, son émancipation, son rendez-vous à Gringotts pour son héritage familiale et celui de son parrain, l'envoie de l'invitation pour son frère et ses parents, il raconta l'histoire que son père et lui avaient mis au point et pour finir tout ce qu'il ne devait pas garder secret défense de la réunion du conseil des Lord.

-Bien je te remercie de ta franchise Matthew.

*Franchise ? Mais bien sur pour toi la légilimens c'est de la franchise vieux fou ? Heureusement que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur d'occlumancie!*

-De rien monsieur, je vous dois beaucoup, dit Matthew d'une voix trainante, puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements ?

-Bien sur, vas-y, le mot de passe est « fidélité », tu peux le changer quand tu le souhaites, il se situe juste à coter de celui de ton frère, dans les cachots, l'entrée représente Salazar Serpentard avec un serpent à ses pieds.

-Bien, bonne soirée monsieur le directeur.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre à ses appartements mais il fut arrêter par Granger et Weasley.

-Hey Malefoy, arrête-toi, cria Weasley.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi la belette, ricana Matthew.

-Bien sur que si, la fouine est peut-être préfet mais pas toi alors retourne dans ta chambrée et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard pour élève hors du dortoir après le couvre feu, s'extasia Weasley croyant avoir put coincer un Malefoy.

Matthew s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, mais ne se retourna pas.

-La sang-de-bourbe je te croyais plus intelligente pour retenir ta belette d'ami mais j'ai du me tromper, dis-moi quels étaient les noms des préfets de sixième années Serpentard sur la liste que ta reçue fin juillet ? Interrogea doucereusement Matthew.

-...Au mon dieu, Ron, Malefoy et la fouine sont tous les deux préfets, et il est par ailleurs interdit d'enlever des points à un autre préfet, s'il nous dénonce, c'est nous qui perdrons cinquante points, ce règlement à été fait pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus de pouvoir entre les préfets.

-Quoi ! Mais… mais…

-Mais rien du tout Weasley, le professeur Rogue sera mis au courant demain matin à la première heure, bonne fin de soirée, déclara-t-il hautain en continuant son chemin vers ses appartements.

Arrivé devant cette peinture de Salazar, qui était soit dite en passant, connu dans toute l'école, car elle n'est pas vivante, l'homme peint sur la toile n'avait jamais bougé, c'était la seule de tout le château, mais il était impossible de la délogée. Mais Matthew connaissant bien Salazar, il était sur qu'il le faisait exprès, c'est pour cela qu'il regarda l'homme dans le tableau dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Je sais bien que ton tableau est vivant Salazar pas la peine de jouer à la statue de marbre.

Les secondes passèrent Matthew sur les nerfs après l'entrevue avec le directeur, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau.

-Tu sais que je connais le sort pour enflammer une peinture magiquement protégée, et tu sais aussi que je suis capable de le faire, alors ?

-C'est bon tu as gagné, mais ne brûle pas.

Matthew rangea sa baguette et fixa son ancêtre.

-Alors cher héritier, que viens-tu faire devant la peinture de ton cher ancêtre ? S'intéressa Salazar.

-Donner mon mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer dans mes appartements de préfet !

-Ah c'est toi ! Et bien alors quel est le mot de passe ?

-C'est « fidélité », mais tu le remplaceras par « lótë erëa».

-bien choisi, « fleur unique » en elfique personne n'y pensera, finit Salazar en faisant pivoter le tableau.

Matthew ne fit même pas attention à son appartement tellement la fatigue le tiraillait, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, il se retrouva couché sur son lit à dormir comme un bien heureux.

Le lendemain matin après s'être douché, il fit le tour du propriétaire, c'était tout simplement magnifique, tout était dans les ton vert et argent bien sur, mais les quelques touche de rouge par si, par là, relevait la beauté des lieus, le mobilier était chaleureux et confortable tout en étant pratique. A sept heures trente il sortit dans le couloir attendre son frère et ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Drago alla chercher les horaires et donna la moitié à Matthew qui distribua les emploies du temps aux trois dernières années tandis que son cadet au quatre première, puis s'intéressa au siens.

Horaire de sixième Serpentard :

_Lundi :_

8h -10h : Sortilège : Serpentard-Serdaigle

10h - 12h : Métamorphose : Serpentard-Serdaigle

Repas

13h - 15h : Potion : Serpentard-Gryffondor

15h - 17h : Défense contre les forces du mal : Serpentard-Gryffondor

_Mardi :_

8h -10h : Métamorphose : Serpentard-Serdaigle

10h - 12h : Métamorphose : Serpentard-Serdaigle

Repas

13h - 15h : Botanique : Serpentard-Poufsouffle

15h - 17h : Runes anciennes : quatre maisons

_Mercredi :_

8h -10h : Soins aux créatures magiques : Serpentard-Gryffondor

10h - 12h : Sortilège : Serpentard- Poufsouffle

22h - 23h : Astronomie : Serpentard-Poufsouffle

_Jeudi :_

8h -10h : Défense contre les forces du mal : Serpentard-Gryffondor

10h - 12h : Défense contre les forces du mal : Serpentard-Gryffondor

Repas

13h - 15h : Potion : Serpentard-Gryffondor

15h - 17h : Potion : Serpentard-Gryffondor

_Vendredi :_

8h -10h : Arithmancie : quatre maisons

10h - 12h : Botanique : Serpentard-Poufsouffle

Repas

13h - 15h : Sortilège : Serpentard-Serdaigle

15h - 17h : Histoire de la magie : Serpentard-Gryffondor

Il avait un bel horaire, il commençait avec sortilège, mais les cours qu'il attendait avec impatience étaient défense et potion, il y a quelques-uns de leurs camarades Gryffy qui n'apprécieront pas…

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Le prochain chapitre sera surtout axé sur les cours de Poudlard, d'ici peut-être deux ou trois chapitres il y aura un peu d'action.

Merci à tout ceux qui mon laisser une petite review et qui on voté pour les couple, continuer mon idée commence à prendre forme.

Pour :

Rubie blakie : voici enfin mon prochain chapitre, et on y voit Dumby. Pour Tom, je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre chapitre on le verra apparaitre lors d'une petite attaque à Pré-au-lard ou à Poudlard, encore merci pour ta review.

zoe potter rogue : Tu pourras me faire que la moitié de la tête au carré, je n'ai fait que croire que Lucius était condamné, nooon, s'il te plait ne me fait le tête au…^^ il y a encore des chapitre à finir pour c'est cher lecteur, tu ne voudrais pas que j'arrête pour cause de manque de neuronne ? Merci pour ta review, elle ma fait plaisir.

Silyme : Je n'ai pas dis la vérité, ou si non Dumby se rendrait compte qu'il a perdu son arme favorite, il faut donc une histoire tangible pour que Matthew puisse rentrer à poudlard sans problème, mais j'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi Tom serai le père magique d'Harry ? Merci pour ta review.

GABRIELLE : Et bien quinze jours c'est peut-être un peu long, mais je suis encore avec mes études et je ne veux pas les négligé, Et pour le couple quand est-ce qu'il arrivera, je n'en sais rien encore, mais ce n'est pas encore sur que se soit du HP/LV ou du HP/TN, je suis encore indécis, mais je pense qu'il pourrait même y avoir les deux ^^. Merci pour ta review.

A dans quinze jours, laisser moi vos review, elles me font plaisir,

A+


	11. Chapter 11 : Premier cours

Hey, hey, bien le bonjour tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, je voudrais remercier tout les gens qui m'encourage à continuer cette fic.

Donc merci à : _Lucas Serpentard_, _kimkie_chan_, _nect'_, _Liffon_, _Mercurochrome__,_ _ep, __Sahada__, minaude, __harrypottermanga__, __luffynette__, __tylia-sama__, gnéome, __Merlin Potter__, Rubie blakie, __Aurelie Malfoy__, __stormtrooper2__, marieeeuuh, saya330._

Bonne lecture,

Et aussi bonne saint Valentin quelque peu en retard.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Premier cours_

Huit heures moins dix, Matthew, Drago, Blaise et le reste de la bande se dirigeaient vers la salle de sortilège et enchantement, sur place se trouvaient déjà la plupart des Serdaigle, mais c'était à prévoir. Quels seraient des Serdaigle en retard, en plus aux cours de leur directeur de Maison ? Et bien se ne serait pas des Serdaigle, mais plutôt des Gryffondor refoulé.

Comme la porte de la salle de classe était encore close, Matthew alla s'installer avec nonchalance sur le mur de droite, un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres, en regardant ses amis se chamailler comme de vrai gamin.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, le minuscule professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe ou ils entrèrent pour se placer aux fond, Les habitude ne changeant pas Drago se plaça à coter de Matthew, Grégorie à coter de Vincent au premier rang, Théo juste devant Matthew avec Blaise et Pansy sur la droite avec Millicent Bulstrod, sa meilleure amie.

-Bonjour à tous, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez eut au minimum un acceptable à vos BUSE, je ne compte pas faire de révision des années précédente comme j'ai l'habitude dans faire, pour la simple raison, que je pense qu'ayant passé vos BUSE vous avez acquis un certains savoir, donc nous commencerons aujourd'hui pas un sortilège d'illusion, qui peut me dire combien de niveau y-a-t-il et les nommé ?

Marietta Edgecombe leva la main à une vitesse ahurissante, quelques autre Serdaigle la levèrent, mais pas un seul Serpentard à part Matthew ne voulait lever la main. En faite tout le monde savait qu'il ne servait à rien de levé la main pour répondre à une question, si Harry Potter et maintenant Matthew Malefoy avait la sienne levée. Flitwick donna la parole à Edgecombe, qui commença à déblatérer ce qu'elle avait surement lu dans un livre, cette fille était une Granger version Serdaigle.

-Il existe trois sortes d'illusions, la première et la plus primaire est une illusion simple et qui ne peut durer que quelques heures, et qui disparait par simple toucher ou frôlement, la deuxième résiste au toucher, mais il ne peut être constant, l'illusion doit avoir besoin de temps sans être importuner pour réussir à garder établie son homogénéité et enfin le troisième et le plus complexe, son temps d'action est illimité jusqu'à ce que le lanceur désactive son illusion, finit-elle fier d'elle et de sa réponse.

-Bien miss Edgecombe, dix points pour Serdaigle, fit le petit professeur, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à rajouter ?

Matthew leva la main avec nonchalance, il allait enfin pouvoir se servir du savoir que les fondateurs lui avaient transmis.

-Mr Malefoy ?

-Oui, je rajouterais qu'il n'y a pas trois niveau d'illusion mais quatre, les trois premier son celles que Miss Edgecombe, il cracha presque son nom, a citée mais la quatrième est une illusion qui n'a plus été réalisée depuis plusieurs siècle, pour cause, elle fait dépenser à son lanceur énormément d'énergie et de force magique tout cela pour dire qu'un sorcier ayant un puissance magique moyenne et une endurance physique des plus moindre ne parviendrait pas à lancer ce sort. Cette illusion est entièrement vivante, mais constitué de magie pur, elle peut parler, manger, dormir, faire de la magie, ce qui est impossible avec les autres. Ce type d'illusion est utilisé soit en duel, le plus souvent comme diversion, soit en entrainement, puisqu'il peut répondre aux sorts lancés.

-Excellent Mr Malefoy, trente point pour Serpentard, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, je veux maintenant que vous vous entraîniez à ses illusions, vous devrez normalement tous avoir réussi le premier niveau d'ici la fin du cours.

Pendant que les autres s'entrainaient aux illusions, Matthew discutait avec son professeur.

-Professeur, je sais déjà utiliser tout les niveaux d'illusions, je me suis entraîner cet été, cela peut être fort pratique lors d'un duel, de plus j'apprécie énormément les enchantements.

-J'ai bien sur vu vos résultat de BUSE, je suis toujours étonné de vos talents dans ma matière et bien entendu dans celles des autres. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous retrouver à Serdaigle, avec un cerveau comme le votre…

-Et bien pour tous vous dire, le choixpeau hésitait entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, mais il a opté pour Serpentard.

-C'est vraiment dommage, vous avez toute les qualités des Serdaigle.

-Professeur, je vous fais confiance, vous m'avez aidé plus jeune quand j'étais en avance sur les autres, mais maintenant je vais vous dire quelque chose que vous ne devrez répéter à personne, il attendit que le petit professeur acquisse pour continuer, je suis l'héritier direct de Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard, tout comme Drago, nous l'avons appris cet été.

-Je comprends maintenant le dilemme du choixpeau et ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret est bien gardez avec moi, et je suis fier de vous avoir dans ma classe, maintenant vous feriez mieux de ranger vos affaire, le cours est sur le point de se terminer, vous n'avez plus à venir me voir, dit-il en allant vers sa pile de livre sur laquelle il monta pour prendre la parole.

-Bien d'après ce que je vois tout le monde est presque arrivés à produire une illusion de niveau un, pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussit, qu'il s'entraîne et pour tout le monde, je veux vingt centimètre de parchemin sur les illusions de niveau trois et comment les reconnaître.

Une fois sortit du cours, pour le moins intéressant pour les autres et très simple pour Matthew, nos Serpentard les plus appréciés se rendirent à leur deuxième cours de la journée,

Défense contre les forces du mal, avec les Gryffondor.

Matthew était assez intrigué par ce professeur pour le peu qu'il en sache sur lui, c'est-à-dire que c'était une femme, et que c'était une amie à Dumbledore, personne n'en savait plus, pas même son parrain. Dumby ne l'avait que brièvement évoquer se matin au petit déjeuner, il avait cependant assuré qu'elle serait présente pour ses heures de cours, même si présentement elle n'était pas encore au château.

Arrivé sur place, le troupeau de Gryffondor mené par Ronald Weasley était planté en plein milieu du couloir semblant attendre quelqu'un.

-Alors Weasley tu attends quelques choses ? Ton cerveau peut-être ? Je suis désolé de devoir t'apprendre ceci la belette, dit-il sur un ton pas du tout désolé, mais tu n'as aucune chance de le retrouvé, puisque fatalement tu n'en as jamais eu ! Lui annonça Matthew parfaitement calme et d'une humeur rieuse.

-Je ne n'ais rien solliciter de ta part Malefoy de second zone, alors débarrasse le plancher si tu ne veux pas que je te foute la… la raclé de ta vie.

-Ouh mais c'est qu'il a appris un mot nouveau aujourd'hui « solliciter », dit Matthew sans perdre son calme et son sourire ironique, Granger t'aide sûrement le soir pour essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ta tête vide ?

-Vous pouvez parler vous les Serpentard, vous n'êtes tous que de stupides mangemorts sans cervelle c'est ce qui caractérisent votre maison… commença Dean Thomas.

Matthew eu un petit rire intérieur et décida de jouer un peu avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas trop de votre avis, les élèves de Serpentard sont intelligents, malins et souvent ambitieux, ils font preuves de fourberie. Ils privilégient l'observation et l'analyse pour évoluer et se sortir d'aventure périlleuse. Ils savent communiquer et captiver leur entourage. Ils essayent toujours d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et sont d'excellent négociateur, mais aucune formation de mangemort n'entre dans les caractéristiques de notre maison désolé, mais son sourire disait bien le contraire, il était plein de promesse de douce torture.

-Espèce de sal…

-Entrer en classe, fit une voix sèche en coupant Finnigan dans son élan de courage pour défendre son ami.

Après s'être installé, Matthew pris le loisir de jauger leurs professeur, elle était de taille moyenne pour une femme environ un mètre soixante cinq, les cheveux brun ondulé coupé mi-long, ses trait était dur et fin à la fois, un corps svelte mais n'ayant rien avoir avec les mannequins , elle devait avoir une soixantaine d'année, d'après son aura, mais elle ne faisait pas plus de quarante en apparence, mais ce qui surpris le plus Matthew se fut ses yeux, des yeux bleu pétillants, ayant l'impression d'avoir un profondeur sans fond. C'était les mêmes yeux que Dumbledore.

Matthew se pencha vers Drago, une moue soucieuse sur le visage, celui-ci déboussolé de voir cette expression chez son frère habituellement inexpressif, impassible devant les autres, lui demanda se qui le tracassait.

-La prof de défense est de la famille de Dumbledore, sa fille ou sa petite-fille, regarde ses yeu…

-Silence, grinça-t-elle, bien, bonjour à tous je m'appelle Reese Dumbledore, petite-fille du directeur Dumbledore et je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier un des sorts les plus ardus, le patronus, qui peut me dire en quoi il consiste et comment il apparaît ?

Granger leva la main aussi vite que ce fut possible et sautilla presque sur place.

-Oui miss…

-Granger, professeur, Hermione Granger.

-Bien miss Granger que pouvez-vous me dire.

-Le patronus consiste à être un bouclier contre les attaques des détraqueurs, il peut aussi servir à envoyé un message parlant, pour le faire apparaître il faut prononcer la formule « Spero patronum » et penser à un souvenir particulièrement joyeux et fort, si celui-ci l'est alors une brume opaque sans forme précise apparaîtr…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Granger, contra calmement Matthew son visage impassible, si l'on s'applique bien, et qu'on à le bon souvenir et la puissance approprié, n'importe qui peu produire un patronus corporel.

-Tu dis sa comme si tu savais déjà le faire ! S'énerva la préfète de Gryffondor, Cependant, reprit-elle plus calmement, quand j'ai essayée de lancer le patronus seul une brume est apparut, même après plusieurs essais.

-C'est que tu n'es pas doué et …

-Mr Malefoy, cessez je vous pris d'importuné mon cours, le patronus est un sortilège important lors d'une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres avec les détraqueurs et il est plus que compliqué alors laisser une chance aux gens qui ont envie d'apprendre.

Matthew ne se demanda même pas comment cela se faisait qu'elle connaissait son nom, en revanche que Dumbledore ne l'est pas prévenu qu'il savait faire les patronus le laissait perplexe, voudrait-il que sa petite-fille se fasse humilié par un gosse de seize ans ?

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre dans votre cours, répliqua sèchement Matthew hautain.

-Je vois dans ce cas vous ne seriez pas contre le fait que vous nous montriez votre superbe patronus CORPOREL, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Matthew se leva avec une grâce et finesse de sa chaise pour s'installer à l'avant de la classe, il se tenait droit, irradiant de noblesse et de confiance en lui quand il prononça presque en murmurant et avec nonchalance « spero patronum ». Un énorme Dragon se matérialisa, mais il n'était pas comme ses anciens patronus, celui-là était doré, et non argenté.

Tout le monde le regardaient soit avec admiration, envie, soit avec jalousie… même Matthew fixait son patronus, il était bien sur impassible mais intérieurement il était impressionner par son sortilège.

-dix point pour Serpentard, accorda-t-elle à contre cœur, maintenant rasseyez-vous.

Le reste du cours se passa sans anicroche, Matthew aida Drago, Blaise et Théo qui étaient installés près de lui. A la fin grâce aux conseils de Matthew les trois amis arrivèrent à lancer le sort pour qu'ils prennent une forme d'animal pas encore totalement distinct.

Le professeur ne le quitta pas des yeux durant presque tout le cours, cela en devenait ennuyant.

A la fin de la classe, au lieu de se diriger directement vers la grande salle, Matthew et ses amis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires de cours pour cette après midi, ils avaient Potion et Métamorphose. Cela risquerait d'être intéressant. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers la grande salle en arrivant dans le hall ils virent Weasley et Finnigan remonter du couloir menant au cuisine, c'était louche tout cela, il faudra que Matthew vérifie s'ils ont mis une substance quelconque dans leurs plats.

Faisait fit du faite que Weasley ne les aient pas vu, ils attendirent quelques instants avant de se diriger vers leurs propre table. Tout les Serpentard attendaient les SLPA avant de commencer à manger cette habitude avait été prise autant par mesure de précaution - seul Matthew voyait la magie à proprement dit - que par respect pour ce groupe de magnifique Serpentard pur et dur. Ils avaient tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver d'avoir dans une école comme Poudlard, la renommé, l'intelligence, la puissance, la beauté et par-dessus tout le respect de leur confrère et consœur de maison qu'ils avaient acquis en montrant leur talent de dirigeant, de meneur.

Matthew examina l'assiette et après multiple soupir, il secoua la tête de haut en bas montrant que leurs plats avaient bien été trafiqués. L'aîné des Malefoy, claqua des doigts et leurs plat furent changer et les Serpentard commencèrent à manger. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'au lieu de simplement changer les plat, Matthew les avaient inter changés avec ceux des Gryffondor. Pris à leur propre piège… c'est-à-dire, les filles déguisé en femme du soir et les garçons en travesti…Et tout cela ne serait pas partit avant deux bonne heure…

* * *

Nos sept Serpentard attendaient devant la porte de la salle de potion, dans les cachots, le silence y régnait, tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que de gros bruit attirent l'attention, ils relevèrent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite, et firent une moue dédaigneuse. Mais ce fut Blaise qui exprima se qu'ils pensèrent.

-Voilà le troupeau de Gryffondorus, dinosaure en voie d'extinct… euh non, je me trompe, plutôt en voie de reproduction, il en a vraiment de trop, soupira blaise, vous avez entendu le bruit qu'ils font ? Aucune grâce, aucune finesse…

Les Serpentard acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire méprisant tandis que les Gryffondor étaient rouge de honte et de rage.

-Blaise, je ne comprends pas, fit Matthew faussement accablé, ce sont tous plus ou moins des filles maintenant, dit-il en montrant les garçons habillé en travesti, ne devrait-elle pas avoir la grâce et l'aisance d'une Lady ?

Tous les vert et argent des environs rire à la phrase d'un des princes de Serpentard. Pour en rajouter, ce fut au moment précis ou Weasley voulut sauter sur Matthew que le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte.

-Weasley, que faites vous ? demanda froidement Rogue, cela allait à l'encontre de ses yeux qui disait qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

-Et bien… je… vous…

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour vouloir agresser un de vos camarades.

-Mais pourquoi, il ne l'a pas touché ! S'exclama Lavande Brown.

-Dix points en moins pour contester une décision d'un professeur miss Brown, et vingt points en moins général envers Gryffondor pour style de vestimentaire dégradent, maintenant à vos places et en silence.

Les élèves ne firent aucuns commentaires et entrèrent vivement en classe, dans le plus grand des silences, les Gryffondor savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de contester les points enlevés par Rogue, sauf s'ils voulaient une retenue et cinquante points en moins. Matthew s'installa au premier rang accompagné de Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Au tableau le nom de la potion du jour y était noté, « veritaserum ». Cela allait se révéler intéressant.

-Cette année nous allons voir des potions plus difficiles et dangereuses les unes que les autres, il faudra une application particulière, que certains n'ont pas, dit-il en regardant Weasley et sa bande de chien. J'en viens même à me demander comment certains ont réussis à avoir leur BUSE dans cette matière… répliqua doucereusement Rogue. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir comme vous pouvez le lire au tableau, le veritaserum, qui peut me dire les effets de cette potion ?

Miss-je-sais-tout-mais-en-faite-je-ne-sais-rien leva une fois de plus la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mr Malefoy, interrogea le terrible professeur de potion en ne faisant même pas attention au kangourou humain à deux tables d'eux.

-Lequel professeur, demanda Matthew un brin amusé.

-Et bien vous, Matthew.

-C'est le Sérum de Vérité le plus puissant disponible au monde, il est incolore et inodore. Il est si puissant que trois gouttes feraient révéler à n'importe qui ses plus profonds secrets, le Veritaserum à des propriétés semblables à la drogue. Elle est assez inhabituelle par la rareté de ses ingrédients, comme la fleur d'Aphyllanthaceae avec ses pétale bleu vif est rayé d'un trait blanc qui on les propriétés magique nécessaire pour se sérum, ainsi que l'Aconit paniculé qui elle permet de stabilisé la potion et d'annulé ses effets néfastes, ou encore le Génépi laineux qui à pour effet d'augmenter la puissance du veritaserum, mais à un certain point elle devient mortelle, récita Matthew

-Très bien Mr Malefoy, vingt points pour Serpentard, maintenant allez chercher vos ingrédients par table, et suivez les étapes écrites dans votre manuel de potion page trois cent quarante deux, au travail, aboya-t-il.

Aussi vite les Serpentard se mirent en action, Matthew alluma le chaudron, Théo sortit tous les ustensiles prévu à la découpe des potions, Drago et Blaise partirent chercher les ingrédients. Après une demi-heure de cours Matthew s'adressa à ses amis.

-Maintenant laisser moi faire, je connais des raccourcis pour arriver plus vite à terme de la potion, je vais sauter trois étapes rien qu'en tournant deux fois en plus, pour… il regarda sa montre… quatorze heures notre potions sera parfaite et terminé.

Il ne restait à Matthew plus qu'à ajouter un ingrédient pour terminer son véritaserum, quand il vit que son voisin d'à coter mettait deux aconit paniculé au lieu de une, il érigea un bouclier protégeant les Serpentard et son parrain et attendit l'explosion, qui ne se fit pas attendre, le chaudron sauta envoyant la substance partout dans le cachot sauf sur ceux protéger. Son parrain avait l'air furieux, mais Matthew croisa ses yeux ou une flamme d'hilarité persistait, leur professeur lui accorda un sourire et se tourna vers les Gryffondor.

-Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être qu'une bande d'incapable, qui ne sache même pas faire une potion sans la faire exploser ! Weasley êtes vous dans toute les matières aussi nul que dans la mienne ? Je suppose que oui, je comprends la raison pour que vos parents n'aient presque plus d'argent, avec tout les pots de vin qu'ils doivent verser pour vous faire réussir vos année. Maintenant direction l'infirmerie pour tous ceux qui ont été touché par cette substance et cinquante points pour Serpentard pour avoir protégé vos camarades et pour votre potion parfaite Mr Malefoy. Le cours est terminé.

Les élèves sortirent rapidement, pour se diriger vers leur dernier cours de la journée, Métamorphose avec les Serdaigle.

La encore, ils durent attendre le bon vouloir de leur professeur pour pouvoir entrer et s'assoir à leur place, ce qui se passa quelques second plus tard ou la voix sèche de McGonagall se fit entendre.

-Entrer et asseyez-vous en silence, cette année nous allons étudier les métamorphoses humaines, mais vous devez bien assimiler que ce genre de métamorphose est dangereux, c'est pour cela que je ne supporterais aucune inattention dans mon cours. Il faut que vous compreniez le sens de la métamorphose, quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire la base ? Demanda sévèrement McGonagall.

Personne ne leva la main, sauf un, nous ne devons même plus nous demander lequel.

-Mr Malefoy, je vous écoute.

-Le terme « Métamorphose » vient du latin _metamorphosis, _lui-même issu du grec _meta_qui signifie _après _et de _morphé_qui signifie _forme._

Le terme métamorphose est par analogie, une science, la série de transformations que subit un insecte depuis l'état de l'œuf jusqu'à l'état adulte, est une métamorphose, c'est sur cela qu'a été basé les études faites sur la magie des métamorphoses. Car la métamorphose s'emploie pour exprimer le changement d'une personne ou d'un objet dans sa forme extérieure, même si le changement de forme est radical, il n'en demeure pas moins que le sujet métamorphosé garde toujours la spécificité de son état antérieur.

il repris son souffle et continua.

La métamorphose humaine n'est pas synonyme de perte totale de l'identité. Bien plus, par un effet de grossissement, la métamorphose exagère les dispositions intérieures du sujet métamorphosé. Prenez un exemple, si quelqu'un tuait Voldemort – Frisson général sauf quelques exceptions – mais que les dieux par je ne sais quel raison décide encore de le sauver de la mort en le métamorphosant en oiseau, ils vont choisir l'épervier, car c'était un homme agressif et qui sème la terreur.

Bien sur le sujet métamorphosé reste identifiable. Car un œil avisé sur la magie peut percevoir les pellicules de magie qui recouvrent une métamorphose.

-Et bien, cinquante points pour Serpentard, Mr Malefoy, vous venez de nous faire un cours sur les bases de la métamorphose que l'on ne voit qu'en université sorcière, expliqua le professeur très choqué par les connaissances de son élève.

-J'ai beaucoup lu cet été.

-Bien, fit-elle après avoir repris contenance. Maintenant que nous avons la théorie, nous allons pratiquer un peu, je veux que vous transformiez votre main en patte d'un animal que vous choisissez, la formule « Membra transformus », allez-y.

Elle fit le tour des bancs pour voir la progression de ses élèves, mais elle s'arrêta derrière un blond.

-Mr Malefoy, Drago leva la tête ayant l'habitude que se soit à lui qu'on s'adresse, mais il vit que c'était à Matthew que le professeur parlait, ce n'est pas en ayant connaissance de la théorie que la pratique viendra tout seul, fit le professeur sèchement. Maintenant travaillé.

La classe entière retint sont souffle, Matthew n'était pas réputer pour son impulsivité, mais les remarques que les professeurs pouvaient faire sur sa soit disant incompétence pouvait faire monter très vite la rage de l'aristocrate blond, mais contre toute attente, Matthew ne répliqua pas et se contenta de faire un geste négligent avec sa baguette et son bras entier se transforma en une patte de gros félin, panthère ou tigre, on ne sait pas exactement le dire.

-Vous nous avez habituées à être prodigieux Mr Malefoy, mais là vous montez au dessus de mes espérances.

-Merci professeur McGonagall.

* * *

Ce soir là, Matthew était encore dans la salle commune, il n'allait pas tarder à devoir aller faire ses rondes de préfet, dans la pièce il ne restait plus que Théo, Blaise était monté avec Drago dans le dortoir de sixième année pour une histoire de pari, Pansy était avec Millicent parant du dernier mec en vue et Vincent et Grégorie… et bien il était hors de vue pour le moment. A cet instant Matthew lisait un livre captivant sur les plus rares potions inventé ses cent dernières années. Il ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais sentait sur sa nuque le regard de Théo depuis bien une demi heure, il ne s'en formalisait pas d'habitude mais là en ce retournant il put voir qu'il avait une question.

-Matthew ?

-Oui…

-Je v…Qui à choisi vos prénom à toi et à Drago, ils sont tellement dissemblable, que je m'interroge ! demanda timidement Théo.

-Tu en poses de ses questions, Théo, mais je vais consentir à te répondre, Père à souhaité que se soit notre mère qui choisisse mon prénom, et celui de Drago ce fut mon paternel qui s'en chargea, Mère ayant tellement eut envie d'avoir des enfants, me vu comme un don du ciel, un don de dieu, c'est pour cela qu'elle me nomma Matthew, qui veut dire Don de Dieu en hébreu.

Il laissa le temps à Théo d'assimiler cela puis continua.

-Père plus enclin sur les traditions des sangs-purs et autre, choisi un nom se rapprochant fortement de notre emblème, le Dragon, ce fut pour cela qu'il lui donna le nom de Drago, finit-il puis il regarda l'heure et fila après s'être excuser, pour aller faire ses rondes.

Matthew ayant besoin de prendre l'air après cette journée bien chargée, alla faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Certes elle était interdite, pour cause de mort de plusieurs élèves assez aventureux et stupide, mais il y avait fait tellement de tour au temps des fondateurs qu'il savait quel coin éviter, il lança un message télépathique à son frère pour lui dire de ne pas le chercher pour la ronde car il avait un imprévu qu'il lui en parlerait demain.

Dans ses pensées, il marcha sans faire attention vers l'endroit ou la forêt était plus dense et touffu, alors qu'il allait continuer, il entendit un craquement, Matthew bondit en avant et l'inconnu surpris par cette rapidité se laissa prendre par le col.

Après quelque second Matthew le relâcha et toisa l'elfe devant ses yeux, se pourrait-il que se soit lui ? Comme pour répondre à ces questions l'inconnu pas si inconnu le salua.

-Hérë Malefoy saÿ luhta nyë ho attacen l, dit l'elfe en inclinant la tête.**(Seigneur Malefoy je suis enchanté de vous revoir)**

-Hantalë cundu Laÿostrn sa sanya 1000 coranar, lui retournaMatthew en s'inclinant lui aussi.** (Merci prince Laÿostrn cela fait mille ans)**

-Anwave, l yulu l armar ? **(Assurément, vous porter vous bien ?)**

Matthew acquiesça d'un signe poli de la tête et répliqua.

-Arë norë-lya ? **(Et votre peuple ?)**

L'elfe ne répondit qu'en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant, ils parlèrent durant une bonne heure pendant lesquelles ils se rappelèrent les bons souvenirs ainsi que des nouvelles de leurs peuples respectifs, au bout d'un moment Matthew s'excusa et partit juste après avoir promis de se revoir rapidement.

Rentré dans ses appartements, Matthew remarqua directement qu'un hibou noir de jais l'attendait, une lettre attaché à sa patte. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Ses parents ? Non, il leurs avaient envoyé une lettre que ce matin, ils n'avaient pas encore pu répondre. Laissant tomber ses questions intérieur, il détacha la lettre et lu le nom de …

* * *

Roulement de tambour…

Alors qui est ce mystérieux expéditeur de la lettre ? qu'est-il écrit à l'intérieur ?

Vous le serez au prochain chapitre.

Et ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que sa vous à plu.

En tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai toujours adoré les réactions des professeurs face à certaines répliquent des élèves.

Bien alors maintenant dite-moi ce que vous en pensé !

Merci encore une fois pour toute vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir, je sais que je me répète, mais c'est la vérité…

Quelques réponses :

Lucas Serpentard : Et bien pour la romance il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres, tout comme pour Dumby découvrant la véritable personnalité de Matthew, cela je ne compte pas le faire venir trop vite, je préfère jouer avec lui pendant encore un petit moment. Merci pour ta review.

Ep : j'y ai déjà pensé à faire un nouveau personnage pour le mettre avec Matthew, mais il y a certains élément que je ne pourrais pas intégrer si ce n'est pas une personne déjà connu de l'histoire, donc voilà merci pour ta review ^^.

Minaude : tu as raison je suis sadique sur mes fin de chapitres, mais c'est surtout pour donner envie aux lecteurs de vouloir lire la suite. Et de plus se ne serait pas marrant si il n'y avait pas de fin brutale comme je le fait…^^ merci pour ta review.

Rubie blakie : m'étrangler ? Tu es déjà la deuxième sur deux chapitres qui me fait cette réflexion ! Devrais-je me ranger à vos avis et m'étrangler toute seule ? Mdr, non je délire un peu, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

stormtrooper2 : qui j'ai choisi comme couple et bien je ne le dirais pas, mais ne vous fier pas au premier abord ils sont souvent trompeur, aller je n'en dis pas plus ou si non vous le devinerez avant que je puisse l'écrire, merci pour ta review.

A la prochaine, prochain chapitre d'ici plus ou moins quinze jours.

Elody Jedusor


	12. Chapter 12 : Pré Au Lard et Quidditch

Et oui me revoilà, enfin me direz-vous, et vous auriez totalement d'accord.

Je suis d'abord aller en Angleterre qui était vraiment génial, mais en revenant je me suis vu proposer un séjour de quatre jours à Berlin, effroyable 13 heures de bus… Par contre Berlin est magnifique, tout comme Londres.

Je suis revenu Vendredi et j'ai dormi un jour en entier, enfin voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'oublié pas de laisser un commentaire et merci à ceux qui m'en on laisser.

Je remercie aussi ma sœur, qui à réussi à suivre mes instructions pour vous laissez un message.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Pré-Au-Lard et Quidditch_

Rentré dans ses appartements, Matthew remarqua directement qu'un hibou noir de jais l'attendait, une lettre attaché à sa patte. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Ses parents ? Non, il leurs avaient envoyé une lettre que ce matin, ils n'avaient pas encore pu répondre. Laissant tomber ses questions intérieur, il détacha la lettre et lu au bas de la feuille le nom de Lord Voldemort. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

_Cher Lord Malefoy_

_Je me permets de vous écrire, pour vous conter les raisons de mon comportement peu banal dont j'ai fait preuve chez vous, ce début août dernier. Je ne vous l'expliquerais pas dans une lettre cela serait trop impudent de ma part au cas où celle-ci serait interceptée._

_Je vous donne rendez-vous, si vous souhaitez venir bien entendu, à la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, à la tête du sanglier à quinze heures, nous parlerons plus calmement de certaine chose que je dois aborder avec vous, j'attends votre réponse._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Lord Voldemort._

_P.S : La lettre en entier est sous sortilège seul vous pouvez le lire, les autres liront une brochure quelconque. La personne que vous devez demander sera le Baron._

Cette lettre était assez hypocrite, surtout le « avec mes meilleurs sentiments », mais ce qui gênait Matthew était qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avant un mois et demi, pourquoi le prévenir si tôt ? Reportant ses questions pour plus tard, Matthew alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin après s'être habillé et préparé comme tout bon Malefoy, ce qui se traduisit par une séance d'une heure, quatre minutes et vingt six secondes précisément dans la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il avait son propre appartement ou si non il n'oserait même pas imaginer la file qu'il y aurait en attendant que lui et Drago sortent.

Prêt, il se dirigea vers la salle commune ou Drago, Blaise et Théo qui s'intégrait de plus en plus depuis qu' « Harry » avait changé d'apparence, devaient l'attendre. Il marmonna « Salazar » qui était le mot de passe et entra, après les avoir tous salués il s'assit juste à côté de son frère qui se chamaillait gentiment avec Théo qui le fixait. Mais sans prévenir Drago se retourna vers lui.

-Matthew aide-moi, répliqua Drago.

-je suis pacifiste, annonça le dit Matthew amusé.

Plusieurs rirent dans la salle commune retentir, mais d'un regard Matthew les fit taire, il faisait ces répliques pour ses amis pas pour tout les Serpentard présent, de plus ils n'avaient aucun droit de se moquer de Drago, il n'avait que lui qui avait ce droit. Lui possessif ? Pas le moins du monde ! Surprotecteur alors ? Encore moins !

-Pacifiste quand il le veut seulement, railla Blaise comme si de rien n'était.

-Eh ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules, j'y eux rien si je suis un Serpentard.

-Mouais, il vaudrait mieux aller prendre notre petit déjeuner pour ne pas être en retard en cours, remarqua Blaise en sortant de la salle commune bien vite suivit des trois autres. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Weasley avec Thomas et Finnigan, sans le castor. Ils avaient l'air de chercher les ennuis, à croire qu'ils aimaient les humiliations.

-Eh, Malefoy ! lança-t-il en regardant Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Weasley, une humiliation en plus, un peu d'argent ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Ils perçurent quelques rirent des élèves qui s'était arrêté pour voir l'affrontement Potter ou maintenant Malefoy, Malefoy / Weasley, Thomas qui était devenu légendaire pour ses duels ou ses humiliations.

-Non merci, par contre j'ai une preuve pour te faire renvoyer, envoya « Ronald ».

-Ah tient, vas-y instruit moi la belette, lui renvoya Drago pas du tout inquiet.

-Tu étais dans la forêt interdite hier soir en plus tu as été vu dans les couloirs après le couvre feu…

-Tu vas pouvoir en faire un polar Weasley, railla Matthew sarcastique, mais tu oublie que Drago est préfet, de plus qui te dit que c'était lui que tu as vu ?

Et ils partirent, plantant les trois Gryffondor en plein milieu du couloir.

Après qu'ils eurent déjeunés, le hum… directeur se leva et demanda le silence.

-J'ai une communication à faire passer, du à une insistance très prononcé par certains parents, il sera organisé chaque mois un sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, la première est organisée pour le quatorze septembre, j'espère que cette sortie vous fera le plus grand bien.

Génial ! C'était Génial ! pensa Matthew avec ironie, Voldemort arrivait à Manipuler tout le monde, même le truc qui leurs servait de directeur, pour que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard soit avancées, moi qui croyait avoir plus d'un mois pour me préparer pour cette rencontre et bien c'est raté. En plus on ne sera pas sur terrain neutre. Il n'était pas fou assez pour croire que cela se passera comme au mois d'août, à ce moment la il avait l'avantage du lieu et de l'effet de surprise. Et c'est d'une humeur maussade qu'il commença les cours en compagnie de ses amis qui étaient fou de joie de cette nouvelle initiative prise par l'école.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche, tout comme le reste de la semaine, entre les cours, les sélections et les entraînements de Quidditch au vue du match contre Gryffondor qui aura lieu le lendemain de la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, les entraînements de Drago, ses devoirs de préfet et son amusement personnel avec ses camarades, Matthew n'eut pas le temps de penser à son rendez-vous avec Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Donc le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard arriva bien plus vite que ne l'avait prévu Matthew, il était sur les nerfs depuis un petit temps, et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Et c'est en ce samedi après midi qu'il s'engagea dans le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre une calèche…

Il était maintenant sur la route menant à au village sorcier aux côté de Drago qui l'avait scié pour venir, il avait été le seul à qui notre jeune aristocrate blond avait parlé de son rendez-vous.

Drago n'étant pas bête avait senti par leur liens que quelque chose tracassait son jumeau, ce dernier avait fini par lui avoué son inquiétude face à cette nouvelle rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Suite à cette révélation, Drago avait insisté pour le suivre arguant qu'en tant que jumeau il devait toujours tout faire ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour Matthew c'était plus une excuse pour masquer sa curiosité face à cette rencontre, mais il avait fini par accepter.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant la tête du sanglier et regardèrent le bar d'un œil critique et haussèrent en concert un sourcil de manière purement hautaine. Pourquoi une personne tels que Voldy qui avait des goûts de luxe prendrait se genre d'endroit pour un rendez-vous, surtout que par les temps qui court ce style d'endroit étaient étroitement surveiller par un bataillon d'aurors.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et d'un accord tactique, entrèrent dans le bar miteux. À l'intérieur ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir ou le serveur regardait d'un air absent les chopes de bières noirci par la poussière. Drago se racla la gorge à la façon d'Ombrage faisant savoir qu'il était là et donnant à Matthew l'envie de l'assommer pour lui avoir fait rappeler cette folle.

-Oui ? Demanda le serveur d'une voix monocorde.

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Baron, expliqua Matthew de manière totalement Malefoyenne.

Le barman acquiesça et partit vers une porte dérobé sur le côté droit du bar. Nos jeunes blonds sursautèrent presque - j'ai bien dit presque, car les Malefoy ne sursautent pas - en voyant la salle richement décorer, contrastant énormément avec l'aspect miteux de l'établissement. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un homme aux cheveux brun ténébreux et bouclé vers la fin, lui tombant dans le dos juste en dessous de ses omoplates, avec des yeux rouge striés de noir et de bleu azur. Cette homme avait au moins dix ans de plus que le Tom Jedusor qu'ils avaient vu début août, ce n'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Par contre il était dix fois plus beau à vingt cinq ans qu'a dix huit, pensa Matthew.

-Lord Malefoy, dit-il en inclinant la tête, Monsieur Malefoy, continua-t-il à l'attention de Drago.

-Lord Gaunt, le salua Matthew.

-Appelez-moi Tom, je ne suis pas Lord… dit-il avec une fausse modestie évidente d'après Matthew.

Drago qui observait les manières de Voldemort s'étrangla dans sa salive. Lui ? Pas Lord ? Qui s'était autoproclamé Lord Voldemort ? … Il fait dans l'humilité maintenant ?

-Officiellement vous ne l'êtes pas, mais officieusement vous êtes le dernier représentant mâle de la famille Gaunt en vie, sourit Matthew détendant l'atmosphère, mais étant aussi hypocrite qu'était le Lord, cela sonnait faux.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en prenant place sur sa chaise, bien vite suivit des deux autres. Bien, je vous dois quelques explications pour mon comportement d'août dernier qui a pu vous paraître simpliste, en vérité, comme vous l'avez remarqué je pense, j'ai repris une apparence humaine grâce à une vieille potion, malgré qu'elle est été préparé par les plus grand maître des potions, elle contient quelques effets secondaire que je ne connaissais pas. En venant chez vous je venais à peine de la prendre, elle m'a fait reprendre mon corps des mes dix huit ans, expliqua-t-il. Mais je me suis retrouvé avec une mentalité et des pouvoirs plus jeunes eux aussi, j'ai du attendre que je sois à maturation magique pour reprendre mes pleines capacités magiques et mentales.

-Ceci explique beaucoup de chose, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela changerai quoi que se soit concernant les décisions que j'ai prise se jour là, entre autre de ne jamais m'asservir à quelqu'un, répliqua Matthew sérieux.

Voldemort ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer, cela ne servirait à rien de s'énerver cela n'aboutirait qu'à un duel ou il n'est pas sur de ressortir sans dégât, et à ce moment là plus aucun compromis ne pourrait être envisageable entre eux.

-Donc vous ne changerez pas d'avis ? Questionna lentement Tom pour ne pas s'énerver.

-Non, je ne me soumettrais jamais à quelqu'un, j'aime mon libre arbitre et je ne le laisserais partir sous aucun prétexte, surtout aussi futile que celui-ci.

Là il n'en pouvait plus le gosse venait presque le traiter de personne futile, il se prenait pour qui celui là, on n'insulte pas Lord Voldemort impunément. Et cela fut la barrière qui céda.

-Endoloris, cria-t-il avec rage.

Pas trop surpris, comparé à son jumeau, Matthew réagit au quart de tour et informula le sort de « Praesidium » (¹).

Un mur argenté tirant vers le vert entoura Matthew, il avait crée se sort avec Sal juste avant qu'il revienne dans son temps, il était capable de bloqué l'Imperium, le Doloris et si il y mettait beaucoup de puissance l'Avada kedavra, ce bouclier allait révolutionner la société sorcière, mais comme dans toute bonne chose il y a un « mais » et dans celui-ci c'est que très peu de sorciers ont ou auront la capacité pour conjurer ce bouclier.

Voldemort en était tellement étonné qu'il vacilla, puis tomba, bien heureusement pour lui et sa dignité il atterrit sur sa chaise. Se gosse venait de bloquer un doloris quand il était en état de rage, il devait être beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

-Ca va, vous vous êtes calmé, demanda Matthew glacial en le tirant par la même occasion de ses pensées.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se lever.

-Et que pensez-vous d'être un allié plutôt qu'un serviteur, cela nous arrangerait tout les deux, vous vous ne serez pas seul face au vieux fou, et moi j'aurai votre appuis contre l'amoureux des moldus.

-Et quel plan diabolique avez-vous imaginé sous cette proposition, ricana Matthew froidement.

Voldemort fit un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Satan.

-Absolument rien.

-Et je suis sensé vous croire ? Demanda sarcastiquement l'aîné Malefoy.

-Je crois que…

-Viens Matthew, on s'en va, intervint Drago qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant mais qui voyait la situation s'envenimer.

Mais le brun ténébreux n'était pas totalement d'accord et verrouilla d'un geste de la baguette la porte. Les blonds se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent de manière hautaine et glaciale. Drago voulut retourner s'assoir mais Matthew l'en empêcha.

-Vous croyez qu'un simple sort de verrouillage peut nous retenir dans cette pièce ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est un sort que seul son lanceur peut retirer, Lord, répondit Voldemort en souriant, donc ce que je vous propose est que vous acceptiez ma proposition et je vous laisse partir.

Matthew éclata d'un rire froid, il était totalement hilare, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour ce reprendre.

-Qui vous dit que je partirais par la porte ? Mais comme je suis joueur, on va faire comme ça, vous me faites votre proposition, si je l'accepte je sors quand vous voulez, si dans le cas contraire je la trouve inapproprié je m'en irais avec ou sans votre consentement.

Tom acquiesça et lui exposa son idée de leurs alliances. Il ne prendrait part à aucune activité mangemoresque, réunion, attaque ou autre sauf si il le désire, il pourra être la seulement le jour de la bataille finale. Si il se passe une attaque à Poudlard, Voldemort fera semblant de vouloir l'attaquer pour le fun et surtout pour que le vieux fou ne soupçonne rien. Et Matthew, lui, fournira à Tom les informations qu'il jugerait nécessaire.

-Je suis d'accord, mais concernant les attaques de Poudlard, faites attentions le vieux fou a placé plusieurs sortilège offensif sur les passages secrets qu'il connait seulement si la personne a de mauvaise intention. Et les barrières magique son renforcées le treize tout deux mois, raconta Matthew mine de rien.

-Puis-je savoir la source de vos savoirs ? Demanda Voldemort essayant de cacher sa surprise.

Matthew fit une moue pensante alors qu'en faite il savait déjà qu'il allait lui dire. Mais joué avec Lord Voldemort ne se faisait pas tout les jours alors il fallait bien en profiter non ?

-Bien sur, être le descendant de deux fondateurs vous ouvre à la conscience de Poudlard, et quand on respect Poudlard, Poudlard vous respect, déclara Matthew un brin amusé. Mais ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je vais devoir vous laisser, Drago prend mon bras.

Le cadet s'avança et toucha le bras de son frère un sourire railleur collé sur le visage.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour savoir transplané, mais de toute façon il y a des protections empêchant tout départ ou arrivage par ce moyen de transport, ricana Voldemort un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

-Mais je ne compte pas transplaner, donc je vous dis à mon prochain, Draeni, cria-t-il.

Après quelques secondes dans un flash de lumière argenté un magnifique phénix de la même couleur se posa sur l'épaule de son maître pour disparaître l'instant suivant et atterrir dans l'appartement de l'aîné. Surpris Drago atterrit sur ses fesses et se fit relever par un Matthew hilare, mais ce fut contagieux, car quelques secondes plus tard le plus jeune riait aussi fort que son aîné. Surtout en pensant à la tête de Voldy quand il a vu apparaître le phénix de son frère.

-Bien, dit Matthew en se reprenant, je crois que l'ont devraient rentrer dans la salle commune, pour rejoindre les autres qui doivent certainement nous attendre.

Et il partit sans attendre Drago, sachant que celui-ci le suivrait. Au détour d'un couloir son frère réussit à le rattraper.

-Matthew, nous devons parler de ce qui vient de ce passer, commença Drago mal à l'aise.

-Je ne crois pas, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, point barre, répliqua Matthew impassible.

-Ne crois tu pas qu'il va se venger sur père et mère en compensation à ce que tu lui à dit, demanda Drago.

-Ce que tu peut être crédule parfois Drago, sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, Tom s'amuse comme un petit fou des réactions des gens, il adore la peur qu'il produit, mais quand on lui tient tête, il est encore plus intrigué par toi, car pour pouvoir rivalisé avec lui il faut se lever tôt, donc ça n'arrive pas souvent. Il fera donc tout pour que je sois de son côté et s'attaquer à ce à quoi je tiens le plus, n'est certainement pas la meilleur chose à faire et il le sait très bien.

-Moi je n'arriverais jamais à lui tenir tête, comme tu l'as fait, murmura Drago presque honteux.

-Bien sur que si, répliqua fortement l'aîné.

-Non, je ne…

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Questionna Blaise qui ne les avaient jamais vu ce disputer avant.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune et que tout les Serpentard les regardaient.

-Rien, juste une petite divergence de point de vue, expliqua calmement Matthew en s'installant dans le canapé à côté de Théo.

-Ah, fut la réponse très spirituel de Blaise, Drago tu fais une partie d'échec avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Matthew, il adore ce jeu ?

-Parce que avec lui il est impossible de gagner… ou de tricher car il colle ses pièces pendant le jeu, râla Blaise.

-On n'y peut rien si tu ne sais pas jouer Blaise, railla Théo.

-Tu me vexe la Théo, et moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais, dit-il faussement larmoyant en séchant une larme imaginaire. Et ils éclatèrent de rire, la soirée se finit dans l'ambiance jusqu'à ce que Matthew leurs dit d'aller se coucher pour être en forme demain, c'était leurs premier match de la saison. De plus ils jouaient contre les Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas des saints.

* * *

Il les réveilla au petit matin avec une bonne douche froide, ils rallèrent voulant encore dormir, mais Matthew fut intransigeant, en leurs disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'a aller se coucher quand il leurs avaient dit la veille au soir.

-Je vous veux frais et dispo dans vingt minutes dans la salle commune. Et il sortit dans un claquement de porte. Et vingt minutes plus tard il y était, aucun ne voulait subir ses foudres en étant en retard.

-Bien, vous allez tous déjeuné et gare à celui qui ne mange pas et vous me rejoindrez ensuite au vestiaire, Jai… une surprise pour vous, annonça-t-il énigmatique. Et il partit une fois de plus en claquant la porte de la salle commune.

Les sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard s'était passé le premier samedi de la rentré, et comme chaque année tout le monde était virée de l'équipe, et tous repassait les sélections, c'était une façon de laisser une chance au plus jeune et de toujours avoir les meilleurs joueurs possible. Cette année il était satisfait de son équipe, il avait deux nouveau tout le reste était des anciens mais à des postes différents, exemple Térence Higgs était attrapeur lors de son arrivé à Poudlard et pour tout dire il était vraiment nul, par contre il fait un excellent gardien. Pour les nouveaux il a un troisième année et une septième année qui avait tenté sa chance pour sa dernière année.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il fut rejoint par toute l'équipe.

-Bien, je vous ai fait venir plus tôt pour vous donnez ceci, il fit un geste de la main et sept boîte apparurent. Il les distribua et expliqua, ce sont les nouvelles robe de Quidditch de Serpentard, je les aie commandées après les sélections, cela nous démarquera des autres équipes, sur vos vêtement vous trouverez votre nom, numéro, votre place au sein de l'équipe ainsi que votre ou vos blason familiale. Donc moi en il s'y trouve M. Malefoy N°1 Capitaine et attrapeur, plus mes trois blasons.

Ses amis et son frère lui sautèrent dessus et le remercièrent tandis que les autres moins enclins aux effusions, les acceptèrent avec gratitude et fierté.

-Bien il sera bientôt temps, allez vous préparé, et préparez-vous à faire mordre la poussière à ses lionceaux, je n'accepterais aucune défaite et notre directeur de maison non plus, il adore se vanter devant McGo, ricana Matthew.

L'équipe acquiesça et partit se préparer.

* * *

-Bienvenue à ce tout premier match de Quidditch interposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, les deux équipes vont entrer sur le terrain, vous avez donc sur ma gauche l'équipe de Gryffondor avec comme gardien Ronald Weasley, en batteur Colin et Denny Crivey, en attrapeur la jeune Ginny Weasley et comme poursuiveur Zac McGregor, Dean Thomas et Daniel Niwington en tant que capitaine.

Les Gryffondor exposèrent de joie pour leur équipe tandis que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle applaudirent poliment les rouge et or.

-Et maintenant sur ma droite l'équipe de Serpentard composé de Térence Higgs en gardien, en batteur nous avons Ingénus Flint et Daphné Greengrass, en poursuiveur Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott et en tant que capitaine et attrapeur Matthew Malefoy qui leurs a généreusement offert ses magnifique robe de Quidditch.

Les vert et argent applaudirent fortement leur équipe, tandis que de nouveau les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle applaudissaient poliment.

-Mme Bibine s'avance sur le terrain et libère les balles et s'approche des deux capitaines, lança le commentateur, un troisième année Serdaigle.

-Messieurs Malefoy et Niwington serré vous la main, dit haut et clair Mme Bibine.

Les deux adolescents bien que réticent abdiquèrent et essayèrent de se broyer mutuellement les mains.

-Bien, je veux du fair-play durant ce match, cria-t-elle aux équipes, attention à mon coup de sifflet, trois … deux…un …

Accompagné par les hurlements de la foule les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

-Et le match commence, Malefoy s'empare du souaffle, il passe en dessous de Thomas, fait une passe vers Nott qui le réceptionne mais au lieu de tirer il repasse à Malefoy qui c'est approché et il tire et MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard.

-McGregor est en possession du souaffle, il file vers les buts, passe à Thomas, qui tire. Oh, très bel arrêt de Higgs qui remet immédiatement à Zabini, qui s'empresse de remettre à Nott. Malefoy fonce vers le but au côté de Nott, ils foncent vers le but Malefoy fait s'écarté tout les joueurs laissant à Nott l'occasion de tirer et il marque, 20 à 0 pour Serpentard. Un cognards se dirige droit vers Malefoy (Matthew), mais est habilement éviter par celui-ci. Zabini fonce vers le but et marque, 30 à 0 pour Serpentard.

Au bout d'une demi heure de jeu Matthew n'avait toujours pas aperçu le vif, il reprit de l'altitude pour regarder le jeu, Drago s'avance vers les buts, il fit mine de tirer mais repasse à Blaise qui lance, et marque, ils étaient maintenant à 110 à 10.

Tout d'un coup il capta un reflet doré juste au dessus de la tribune des professeurs. N'ayant en vu que la petit boule doré, il fondit vers le vif, suivit par la plus jeune belette, il entendit un Gryffondor hurlé quelque chose mais il n'y fit pas attention, encore deux mètre… un… ça y est il l'avait mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit il reçut un coup d'une force fulgurante dans son genoux qui le fit basculé, mais il se reprit. A peine a-t-il eut le temps de se redresser qu'il reçut un coup sur la tête, étourdit, il fut désarçonner de son balai et chuta pour atterrir dans la tribune des professeurs, la dernière chose qu'il entendu furent les hurlements de Rogue et McGonagall contre les Gryffondor.

* * *

-Heureusement qu'il est tombé dans la tribune des professeurs, je n'imagine même pas les dégâts si ça aurait été le sol.

-Moi je l'ai cru mort…

-Mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

Matthew entendait des voix qui murmuraient, mais il ne comprenait pas totalement ce qu'elle disait. Par contre il savait très bien ou il était, avec l'odeur d'aseptisant, ca ne pouvait être que l'infirmerie. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour s'y retrouvé ? Ah oui, recevoir des coups de batte…

Les yeux de Matthew s'ouvrir brusquement, il était entouré de l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Matthew, s'écria Drago, comment vas-tu ?

-Euh… bien je crois, j'ai affreusement mal à la jambe et à la tête, répondit-il.

-Tu as eut de la chance d'être au dessus des tribunes ou si non je n'imagine même pas ta chute, par contre Rogue était furieux, dit Théo d'une voix tremblante, les Gryffondor qui t'ont attaqué ont deux cent point en moins et trois mois de retenues chacun.

-Je …

-Ah non, je vous avais dit de me prévenir s'il se réveillait, maintenant dehors, aller ouste, gronda Pomfresh en les faisant sortir.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard une potion à la main qu'elle lui fit avaler, elle lança ensuite quelques sorts de diagnostique.

-Mr Malefoy, votre commotion cérébrale est complètement guérit par contre votre genoux est plus grave, vous avez…

* * *

(¹) : Protection.

Voili, voilou, comment vous le trouvé ?

Bien ? Moyen ? Nul ? Donner moi votre avis, mais j'espère qu'il vous à vraiment plus.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qu'il à, la réaction de certaine personne et normalement la première attaque de Poudlard qui se passera pas superbement bien pour notre petit Matthew…

Voilà je vous dis à dans quinze jours,

Elody Jedusor.


	13. Chapter 13 : Attaque et conséquences

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour cet horrible retard, je m'en excuse sincèrement, j'ai plusieurs raisons pour ne pas avoir postée plus tôt :

-Je suis en terminal, je dois rendre énormément de dossiers, des maquettes, mes examens approchent de plus en plus, ainsi que mon examen d'entré pour l'université, je n'ais dons plus le temps d'écrire, c'est pour cela que normalement je ne posterais plus avant début juillet.

-Je suis aussi ses dernier temps dans une « magnifique » passade de feuille blanche.

Je tiens donc aussi à dire que ce chapitre ne sera pas aussi long que les autres, puisque ma deuxième raison en ait la cause je crois ne plus rien n'avoir à vous dire a part Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 13 : attaque de Poudlard et conséquence_

-Mr Malefoy, votre commotion cérébrale est complètement guérit par contre votre genou est plus grave, vous avez un déboitement articulaire avec déplacement partiel de la surface musculaire, avec lésion des ligaments et du cartilage, je dois dire que c'est assez grave, mais pas permanent, d'ici quelques jours vous pourrez marchez presque normalement, mais ne prenez pas appuis et ne faites aucun effort avec votre jambe, cela pourrait alors rendre votre blessure persistante.

-Bien madame Pomfresh, puis-je sortir aujourd'hui ? demanda Matthew avec espoir, mais n'y croyant pas trop, quand un dragon tient quelque chose entre ses griffes, il ne lâche pas facilement.

-Pas avant demain Mr Malefoy, mais avant de vous faire prendre votre potion de vous devri…

Matthew senti une grande poussé de magie provenir de la porte, mais avant qu'il ait pu prévenir l'infirmière, la porte sortit de ses gongs et laissa place à une Narcissa Malefoy terriblement inquiète et sérieusement en colère, vite suivit d'un Lucius Malefoy choqué par sa femme et d'un Severus Rogue sur le point d'exploser de rire devant la scène, bien sur l'inquiétude revint bien vite en voyant son filleul blanc comme un linge allongé dans le lit d'infirmerie.

Ce fut une mère folle d'inquiétude qui sauta dans les bras de son fils aîné assez surpris.

-Oh mon bébé, j'étais tellement inquiète quand Severus nous à appeler par cheminette nous disant que tu étais gravement blesser.

Et elle continua de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille ne faisant fit d'aucune convenance qu'elle devait normalement montrer en présence d'autre personne que sa famille. Son instinct maternel prenait le dessus sur tout.

-Je vais bien mère, ne vous inquiété pas, c'est juste l'affaire de quelques jours, essaya de rassurer Matthew.

Au bout de cinq minutes complète ou Matthew essaya rassuré sa mère, elle finit par le lâcher, elle était presque pire que l'infirmière ! Mais son repos ne fut que de courte durée, car deux bras puissant l'amenèrent dans une étreinte à couper le souffle, il releva les yeux et vit son père, de plus en plus étonné de ce débordement de sentiment, Matthew se retourna vers son parrain, inquiet que celui-ci ne lui saute dans les bras et ne l'embrasse. Au lieu de ça il l'aperçu plier en deux, victime d'un monstrueux fou rire.

-Y aurait-il quelque chose de drôle, pour que je puisse rire un peu, sortir de la monotonie ambiante ne me ferait pas de mal, dit-il en lançant un regard circulaire sur l'infirmerie qui était aussi silencieuse que les élèves lors d'un cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns.

Sa phrase n'eut vraiment pas l'effet escomptée, car son parrain repartit dans son délire solitaire.

-Bien je pense que les visites sont terminées pour ce soir, dit-elle en jetant ses parents dehors, elle lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve et il s'endormi comme une masse.

La fin du mois de septembre et le mois d'octobre passèrent dans une platitude désarmante.

Pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, notre jeune aristocrate s'ennuyait ferme, la petite fille de Dumbledore, ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Jamais le cours de défense n'avait été aussi bassinant, à chaque cours il voyait la même chose, le patronus. Elle entrait en classe, elle donnait l'ordre de travailler sur leurs patronus pendant qu'elle buvait son café en lisant la gazette, les pieds sur la table, et c'était à chaque fois ainsi. Seul la fois ou elle l'avait pour une raison quelconque, défié en duel avait été intéressant, mais son enthousiasme fut vite réduit à néant quand d'un simple stupefix il la pétrifia au bout de deux minutes, les élèves trop content la laissèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Le cours le plus intéressant est sans exception les potions, tout se passait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes… pour les Serpentard… Les Gryffondor eux se faisaient de plus en plus petit pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le terrible, cruel, sadique, diabolique et vicieux maître des potions sauf bien sur la bande de Weasley qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule, en insultant ouvertement ses filleuls devant lui. On pourrait presque croire qu'ont leurs avaient lancés un mauvais sort, sauf que leurs stupidités et leurs caractère typiquement gryffondoresque prouvait que, non, ils étaient bien dans leurs état normal. En manque d'attention, ils décidèrent surement de finir le reste de l'année en retenue à récurer le château ou les chaudrons. Pour le cours après avoir passé le veritaserum, ils étudièrent les poisons, dans cette matière les Serpentard étaient extrêmement doué et inventif, surtout quand quelques Gryffondor bien choisi étaient les principaux concernés.

Les cours de sortilège furent de plus en plus intéressant, pendant que les autres élèves de sont années travaillaient sur les illusions, lui et Flitwick parlaient de chose et d'autre, mais surtout des sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient. Le petit professeur était impressionné par les connaissances de son élève préféré, il était sur qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais quoi de plus normal quand on est le savant mélangé entre la ruse et l'ingéniosité des Serpentard et l'intelligence et la sagesse des Serdaigle ? Souvent il essayait d'enseigner au jeune blond des sortilèges très, mais très avancé, mais quel ne fut pas ses surprises quand il découvrit qu'il les connaissait déjà ! En résumé dans ce cours Matthew était dispensé de faire les exercices basics des autres élèves.

En métamorphose, McGonagall était assez sévère avec lui, le faisant toujours allé plus loin chaque jour, pour qu'il dépasse ses compétences, ce qui est à vrai dire assez difficile. Assez souvent elle était ébranlée par la facilité qu'avait le garçon avec les métamorphoses, il y avait l'air que pour lui c'était d'une simplicité déconcertante, ce qui était décontenançant pour une passionnée de métamorphose. Certaine transformation que notre jeune aristocrate lançait, elle-même n'avait pu y arrivé avant sa première année d'université sorcière.

Pour le reste des cours, tels que la botanique, les runes, l'arithmancie, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures, il stagnait, sans faire de gros effort il suivait le cours ne voulant pas ce démarquer dans ses cours là.

Le mois d'octobre se finissait, ils étaient dans la salle commune, Matthew assis avec dignité et prestance sur le fauteuil au coin du feu, lisait, Théo lui, était affalé dans le canapé deux places juste à côté de celui du blond, tandis que Blaise jouait à la bataille explosive avec Daphné Greengrass devant le feu. La résonnance du passage de la salle commune retentit et quelque seconde plus tard c'est une voix bien connu d'eux tous qui s'éleva.

-Hey les gars ça va ! Demanda Drago.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Par perturber pour deux gallions par le mutisme de ses camarades et de son frère, Drago s'avança vers les fauteuils.

-Bouge ton joli cul de sang-pur de là ! s'exclama Drago en essayant de s'assoir à la place des son frère, ou d'habitude lui se prélassait.

-Te ferais-je remarquer que tu à le même « joli petit cul de sang-pur » que moi ? Non, alors va t'assoir en face ! Lui répondit Matthew sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Drago s'exécuta sachant très bien que son frère était très, mais alors très susceptible quand il lisait et qu'il était dérangé, alors valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Le silence perdura, laissant un Drago très ennuyé, qui poussait des soupires à répétition, ce qui avait pour conséquence que l'aîné lève la tête pour faire regretter à son frère de le perturber dans sa lecture. Il lança un « rictusempra » informulé et sans baguette, faisant rire immédiatement son frère qui cria grâce après quelques seconde de « torture ».

-Je vois que tu es décidé à ne pas me laisser tranquille, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

C'était la technique à Drago pour dire que quelque chose ne va pas, il embêtait les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui demandent ce qui n'allait pas.

-Mais rien du tout, répondit Drago essayant de paraître crédible.

-A d'autre, allez dis le moi ! Drago fit un signe négatif de la tête. As-tu fais quelque chose ou je pourrais t'en vouloir ?

Drago rougit… mais… mais un Malefoy ne rougit jamais, JAMAIS, qu'est ce que ce petit larron avait encore inventé pour qu'il soit aussi gêné ?

-Bien, on avance, qu'as-tu fais ?

-J'ai ouvert ton courrier, murmura-t-il si bas que Matthew eut du mal à l'entendre.

Contre toute attente, l'aîné des Malefoy éclata de rire. Quand il ce fut calmer il regarda son frère.

-Tu te fais de la bile parce que tu as lu mon courrier ? On est jumeau et je n'ais rien à te cacher, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela m'embêterait, expliqua Matthew.

-Oui, mais c'est une lettre du magenmagot, ils te disent qu'une affaire requiert ta présence samedi prochain.

-Bien, ce n'est pas grave, je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, commenta-t-il en retombant immédiatement dans sa lecture.

Blaise, Théo, Drago et Matthew mangeaient tranquillement les succulents plats préparés par les elfes pour Halloween, Ils papotaient paisiblement sur divers sujets, seul Matthew ne disait rien, trop absorbé par ses réflexions. Depuis le matin même, une étrange sensation lui parcourait le corps. En plus sa nervosité n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand il avait remarqué le comportement de certains de ses congénères Serpentard. Quelque chose d'important allait se passer, il en était quasiment sur.

Pour partir sur un autre sujet, sa jambe ne le lançait presque plus, seulement de temps en temps, quand il s'appuyait trop longtemps dessus, mais d'après madame Pomfresh d'ici quelques semaines il n'aurait plus rien.

Ils en arrivèrent aux desserts, et son impression de malaise persistait et s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes, sans même qu'il ne l'ait ressenti, une vague de magie s'abattit sur la grande salle ouvrant les portes qui allèrent claquer contre le mur. Dans l'ombre du couloir une silhouette d'homme se remarqua, se fut que quelques pas plus tard qu'ils virent : Lord Voldemort ainsi qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts apparaître. A cette vue tout les élèves, sauf les Serpentard se levèrent et coururent dans tout les sens complètement paniqué, le professeur Dumbledore leur cria de venir se placer derrière la table des professeurs, mais celle-ci ne fut pas assez grande pour tous les cacher. Les Serpentard eux se levèrent calmement et se mirent dos contre le mur sur ordre de Matthew qui savait que comme cela aucun d'eux ne seraient touchés.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ! Attaqua Dumbledore.

-Tu devrais apprendre la politesse Dumbledore, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on accueil ses invités, mais par mon infini bonté je vais te répondre, je suis simplement venu m'amuser pour Halloween, répliqua-t-il un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

-Tu devrais alors apprendre à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer, Tom, annonça notre cher Dumby.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, vieux fou, siffla-t-il mauvais, endoloris !

Il lança le sortilège interdit sur un groupe d'élève de Gryffondor, bizarrement ce groupe était constitué pour la plupart des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, ceux-là même qui avait attaqué Matthew lors du match. (Note de l'auteur totalement innocente : je suppose qu'il en attendu parler par le père ou la mère de Matthew, je me demande pourquoi il veut le venger ?)

Tom en ayant marre du peu de réaction des Gryffondor qui hurlaient, arrêta le sortilège et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui était médusé que Tom ait pu traverser le bouclier qu'il avait mis sur les élèves.

-Alors toujours aussi sur de toi ? Mais dis-moi ou est ton petit chien que je le punisse comme il se doit, ricana-t-il méchamment, il se retourna ensuite lentement vers la table des Serpentard une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-Potter, cracha-t-il, toujours en vie ?

-Comme tu le vois, mais c'est Malefoy maintenant, tu ne lis pas les journaux, Tom ?

Tom fit un geste brusque de la main comme pour chasser une mouche en entendant le jeune homme, surpris de ce geste la plupart des Serpentard se mirent devant Matthew pour le protéger, croyant qu'il allait l'attaquer.

-Retirez-vous de là ! ordonna notre beau blond aux Serpentard, ne vous inquiétez pas le petit Tom est inoffensif.

-Tu va voir petit morveux, endoloris

Le rayon rouge se dirigeait vers les Serpentard, mais malheureusement pour Voldemort il ne réussi pas à différencier les jumeaux, il lança donc sans le vouloir le sortilège sur Drago. Matthew écarquilla les yeux voyant vers qui allait le sort, Drago ne résisterait jamais à la puissance du sort, il pourrait en mourir, il se décida en un quart de seconde et bondit devant son cadet qui était pétrifié de terreur devant le rayon. Matthew reçu le sortilège de plein fouet, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ce fut seulement lorsqu'il retomba à terre qu'une douleur lancinante apparut dans sa jambe, il ne pouvait pas en supporter autant, alors il hurla, ce ne fut qu'a ce moment la que Voldemort arrêta son sortilège. Après quelques minutes ou il put calmer sa douleur ainsi que sa respiration qui était plus que laborieuse, il essaya de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt tandis qu'une douleur sourde réapparaissait dans sa jambe.

Son frère s'approcha inquiet de voir son frère en difficulté, il lui tendit la main, lui proposant silencieusement de l'aider à se relever, Matthew la pris sans hésiter. Une fois debout il dut reprendre appui sur son frère pour que son genou ne se dérobe pas sous lui, celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et le laissa prendre appui. Matthew chercha sa baguette, il ne la trouvait pas, il regarda par terre, elle était là, n'ayant aucune force de se baisser, il employa la magie sans baguette, il s'en foutait que quelqu'un le vois, tant que la douleur s'arrête. Il fit un vague mouvement de la main en marmonna quelques mots incompréhensible pour toutes oreilles. Une canne semblable à celle de son père apparut de nulle part que Matthew attrapa avant quelle ne tombe par terre, il marmonna ensuite un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir sa baguette à lui.

Il releva la tête, tous purent voir que la douleur déformait ses traits fins, mais quand il rencontra les yeux de Voldemort on put voir une fureur sans nom se peindre sur son visage.

POV

Comment ? Comment avait-il osé ? Ils avaient conclu un accord ! Il n'avait aucun droit de viser Drago, il n'aurait jamais résisté à l'assaut de puissance mis dans le Doloris ! Par merlin la prochaine fois que je le vois je le tue !

Fin du POV

Matthew ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer, reprendre une respiration normale, il était sur que tout le monde pouvait entendre son cœur battre à une allure folle, il se essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qui n'était pas des plus aisées.

Quand il releva à nouveau la tête tout le monde put voir son visage redevenu impassible, rien ne laissait filtrer qu'il venait de se prendre un doloris ou qu'il avait mal. Il s'avança vers Voldemort de son pas sûre mais claudiquant, s'aidant de sa canne pour ne pas tomber.

-Là tu as été trop loin, Tom, murmura Matthew juste assez fort pour que Voldemort l'entende. Expulso ! Torqueo !(¹)

Voldemort vola à travers la pièce en se tordant de douleur du au deuxième sort, Matthew en bon prince ne le laissa pas actif longtemps, seulement le temps de donner à Tom un avertissement, la prochaine fois il ne sera pas aussi clément. Voulant en finir vite il prononça une incantation qui fit disparaitre Voldemort dans un flash de lumière, puis se tournant vers les mangemorts, il rencontra les yeux inquiet et empli de fureur de son père, il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'un côté de courir vers son aîné pour voir comment il allait et d'un autre de directement transplané et faire regretter à son maître d'avoir attaqué l'un de ses fils.

Matthew le contacta donc par légilimens, mettant ainsi fin à ses débats intérieurs « rentrez chez vous père ne vous inquiété pas pour moi, je vais bien », il lança ensuite un message à chaque mangemort « rentrez chez vous avant qu'il ne me prenne l'idée de vous attaquez, je ne suis pas d'humeur ». Sur ses dernières paroles ils transplanèrent tous dans un belle ensemble dans le château de leur maître, pendant que notre beau blond sortait de la grande salle le plus vite que son genoux le permettait pour se reposer dans son appartement, il se coucha de bonne heure pour tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

(¹) Torture.

Voilà la fin de se prochain chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à quand même plu !

Laissez moi un petit mot ils me font extrêmement plaisir.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14 : Etat d'âme et réunion

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde. Et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il est en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je devais me consacrer à ma fin d'étude ainsi qu'a la réalisation de mon book d'entrer.

Je remercie tout les lecteurs qui m'ont laissés un petit mot, ils mon donnés le courage d'écrire ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Etat d'âme et réunion._

Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ou encore Vous-Savez-Qui est une personne très complexe, bien sur, rusé, puissant, charismatique, il avait aussi une compréhension très développée des choses qui l'entouraient, ainsi que de lui-même.

Mais en cet instant il ne savait plus… il ne savait plus quoi penser, alors il faisait comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il détruisait tous son mobilier un par un et le premier qui l'importunait se voyait recevoir une cure gratuite de doloris. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? C'était impossible, il était un mage noir par Salazar pas une saleté d'amoureux des moldus !

De la culpabilité ! Voilà ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, de la culpabilité et ce n'était pas N.O.R.M.A.L, il n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant mais il se trompait pas il en était sur, il ressentait de la culpabilité d'avoir blessé l'aîné des Malefoy.

Il n'avait jamais rien sentit de tel, de la colère, de la haine, certes oui mais jamais toute ses foutaises de bon sentiment.

Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement s'excuser, il était un mage noir que diable. Mais sans le jeune bond il perdait une bonne partit de ses serviteurs, tout les Serpentard le connaissant ou l'ayant connu à l'école le vénéraient ! Il devait le rallier à nouveau, à tout prix pour que son armée ne ressemble pas à un gruyère…

« Est-ce vraiment ta réel motivation… » susurra une voix vicieuse au fond de son esprit.

Il l'a fit rapidement taire, ayant nul envie de l'écouter bavasser d'autre ineptie.

A peu près calmer, le seigneur des ténèbres commença à élaborer un plan pour récupérer le jeune aristocrate, et en premier lieu il devait parler au père du gamin, seul problème dans l'histoire est que Lucius ne lui parle que pour répondre à ses questions, à la fin des réunions il était le premier à partir et il le faisait aussi rapidement que possible mais en gardant toute la dignité des Malefoy, il lui en veut surement d'avoir touché à un de ses précieux fils.

Pour accomplir son plan il devait attendre les vacances de noël, pendant ce temps Lucius aura eut le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Et il se rendra compte qu'au final lui n'avait rien fait de mal, songea Tom d'une mauvaise fois évidente. Comment pouvait-il différencier des jumeaux ?

« Par l'énorme différence dans leur aura ou bien par la prestance qu'il dégage » répliqua la même petite voix perfide que tout à l'heure, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire remonter ce petit sentiment qu'il essayait d'étouffer depuis le jour de l'attaque.

Non, non et N.O.N, il ne se laisserait pas aller à une telle aberration qu'était ce sentiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas c'était un cercle vicieux, il se sentait faible de ressentir de telle chose, mais quand il arrivait à y faire abstraction, cela lui revenait encore plus douloureux, encore plus poignant que ça en devenait agaçant…

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque de Poudlard et le lendemain Matthew devait se rendre au ministère de la magie pour la réunion qui demandait sa présence. Avant toute chose il devait passer au manoir pour prendre ses robes de cérémonies de Lord. Pour parler de toute autre chose, son genou le faisait atrocement souffrir mais personnes ne le remarquaient grâce à son habilité à cacher ses émotions, excepté deux personnes, il y avait bien sur son frère qui le connaissait presque comme sa poche, mais étonnement Théo était la deuxième personne, ce qui eut pour conséquence de leur rapprochement, rien de très flagrant, mais on les voyait souvent discuter ou rire.

Pour être plus précis son genou ne le faisait pas mal tout le temps, c'était comme des pics de douleurs, il y avait des jours ou il savait marcher normalement et d'autre ou il était obligé de se bourré de potion anti-douleur et à ce moment là la douleur était à peine supportable.

L'attaque de Tom avait quand même eut un point positif, Dumbledore ne se méfiait plus autant qu'avant de lui, il à même voulut lui offrir une récompense pour service rendu à l'école qu'il a bien sur refusé, arguant que s'était soit disant son devoir de sauver ses _pauvres petits camarades_.

Dans l'instant même il sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie et marchait tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquillement qu'on le peut quand on a besoin d'une canne pour marcher et se dirigeait vers l'appartement de son frère ou il avait rendez-vous avec plusieurs de leurs ami(e)s pour leur deux heures de libre qu'il avait puisque leur professeur de botanique ne pouvait pas assurer son cours.

Arrivé devant le tableau représentant deux hommes au coude à coude sur balai essayant d'attraper un oiseau. L'oiseau en question est un Vivet Doré qui fut remplacer par la suite par un objet magique maintenant appelé le vif d'or, les organisateurs des matchs ont plus tard interdit la chasse aux Vivet Doré puisque presque à chaque fois que l'attrapeur tenait l'oiseau, celui-ci décédait et donc à force de le chasser il devint en voix de disparition.

Il donna donc le mot de passe « famille recomposé » et entra dans l'appartement de son frère ou il n'y avait encore personne, il s'assit donc avec grâce dans le divan de cuir noir et attendit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute des voix lointaine se firent entendre et quelques secondes plus tard le portrait pivota et laissa passer Drago, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Milicent Bullstrode et James Harper.

-Ou sont Crabbe et Goyle ? demanda Matthew.

-Ils sont à l'infirmerie, Goyle est tombé sur Crabbe en descendant de la classe de divination, répondit Drago en allant vers la porte en lançant toute sorte de sort.

-Pourquoi jette-t-il tout ces sorts sur la porte ? Demanda Milicent qui n'était jamais venue dans l'appartement d'un des Malefoy et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi à Poudlard il prenait toutes ses précautions. Chez quelqu'un elle aurait comprit où au chaudron baveur, mais dans son propre appartement !

-Il a été élevé dans une famille ou on vénère la paranoïa comme une déesse, répondit Matthew avec amusement.

Drago fit une moue boudeuse que seul son frère put voir et répliqua posément.

-Oui, c'est peut-être vrai, mais mon frère peut dire ce qu'il veut mais il la vénère aussi bien que nous sa paranoïa.

Matthew secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'amusement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais nié, Drago, vint la réponse du concerné.

-Bon commença, Blaise qui voyait que Drago voulait répliquer, nous sommes là pour parler de notre avenir, nous avons eut plus de deux mois pour faire le point maintenant nous ne pouvons plus retarder cette conversation.

Drago se leva.

-Blaise à raison, quelqu'un à t-il quelque chose à dire ?

Milicent ce leva avec élégance.

-Je sais que presque toutes les filles de noble famille entre la troisième et la septième année, on pour ordre de leurs parents de tourner autour de toi, Matthew, on dirait que tu es chassé par les demoiselles de bonne famille.

-C'est donc pour cela que j'ai droit aux jeunes filles qui me sautent dessus, toute la semaine j'ai dû dresser un bouclier permanent autour de moi pour ne pas me faire agresser par derrière, marmonna Matthew.

Tout le monde rigola gentiment de la déconfiture de l'aîné des Malefoy. Tout le monde ? Non, car personne ne remarqua les yeux de Théo brillant de fureur contenu.

-Bien maintenant, parlons de ce qui nous amène réellement ici, soupira Matthew qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à cette réunion. James Harper se leva, c'était le plus âgé d'entre eux, il était déjà en septième année, mais comme c'était le cousin de Drago, ils avaient souvent traîné avec lui et on pouvait donc dire qu'il faisait parti de la bande.

-Drago, Matthew, je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais père m'a fait prendre la marque cet été, voyant le regard menaçant de Matthew l'aîné continua, je n'étais pas contre de la prendre.

Le visage de Matthew s'adoucit instantanément, une décision murement réfléchit ne pouvait être contestable par personne à part le concerné, après regrets. Il n'avait donc rien à dire.

* * *

Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les grandes portes de Poudlard, il devait se dépêcher de quitter l'école, dans une heure il devait être à la réunion du magenmagot et il devait encore passer au manoir pour prendre ses robes de Lord et il voulait faire une halte pour visité sa mère et son père. Il fut sur le point de passer les portes pour s'engager dans le parc quand une voix beaucoup trop connu le salua à sa droite.

-Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Matthew d'un signe de la tête, mais sans le regarder.

-Matthew, ravi de te voir, s'exclama joyeusement l'hypocrite, puis-je faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?

Le concerné fit une franche grimace mais répondit à l'homme derrière lui.

-Bien sur monsieur le directeur.

-A la bonheur, répondit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient à en donner mal à la tête. Comment vont tes études, mon garçon ?

'' Je déteste quand il m'appelle « mon garçon », ça me fait penser à l'oncle Vernon'' se dit-il en retenant un frisson d'horreur.

-Pour le mieux, directeur, je suis premier de ma promotion, comme chaque année. (pas vantard pour deux sous ! Mais on est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas !).

-Bien, bien, je voulais te dire et j'en suis profondément navré que cet été tu doives retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante mais c'est pour ta protection et je…

Matthew le coupa à l'apparence impassible, mais intérieurement il n'était pas content du tout, qu'est ce que ce vieux fou avait encore inventé.

-Ils ne sont pas de ma famille, comment voulez-vous qu'il y ait une protection du sang ? Répliqua calmement Matthew, cherchant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur la vérité.

-Le ministère et moi-même avons remontés des barrières assez forte je dois dire pour assurer ta protection, dit joyeusement le « charmant » et « bien gentil » directeur de Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête, directeur, mais je ne retournerais plus jamais chez ces mon… moldus, j'ai mes propres manoirs équipés de protections dix fois plus puissantes que celles que vous auriez pu mettre sur Privet Drive, rétorqua posément, mais fermement Matthew.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser vivre seul dans un manoir ou tu serais à la porté de Lucius Malefoy. Voyons c'est pour ta protection que nous faisons cela, expliqua Dumbledore d'apparence calme, mais ses yeux brillaient de fureur, chose que notre jeune blond remarqua.

-Ecouter monsieur le directeur, essaya de tempérer Matthew qui n'était pas suicidaire au point de provoquer Dumbledore dans le parc de Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy est mon père, son jugement est tombé en sa faveur en août dernier, le magenmagot la reconnu et de plus je veux avoir du temps pour connaître ma famille, finit Matthew.

* * *

POV Dumbledore

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais aucun mot n'en sort, je suis bouche bée.

Le petit refuse de m'obéir, il va falloir que je le surveille, au plus il grandi, au plus il sort de mon emprise, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le ramener peut-être kidnapper un de ses amis et faire croire que c'est Tom qui le détient et moi en grand chevalier blanc je le sauve de chez Tom et il me sera ensuite totalement dévoué, moui vraiment pas bête comme résonnement, mais peut-être que si je fais ça je…

Fin du POV

* * *

Il fut coupé dans son monologue par Matthew.

-De toute façon professeur je suis émanciper, je ne suis donc sous l'autorité de personne, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit Matthew en transplanant.

Sentant la libération du transplanage, Matthew se tint bien droit pour ne pas tomber et ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait de nouveau devant le manoir de New Galloway ses parents n'avaient pas voulut déménager arguant que ce manoir était tout aussi chaleureux que le leur. Mais il savait qu'il restait la surtout pour la valeur sentimental de l'endroit, la maison ou ils avaient retrouvés leur fils. Cela en aurait fait rire plus d'un, la froide et glacial famille Malefoy aussi sentimentale, mais pour Matthew cela valait de l'or prouvant l'attachement de sa famille à lui-même.

Parcourant rapidement la distance jusqu'aux portes du manoir qui s'ouvrit automatiquement en sentant sa présence, il rentra dans le hall ou il appela son elfe en chef qui apparut dans un pop sonore.

-Bonjour maître, Swiz est heureux de vous voir, Swiz à préparé la robe de Lord du maître, elle est dans votre chambre, déblatéra le petit elfe en sautillant nerveusement.

-Bien, sais-tu ou se trouve père et mère ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Votre mère, se trouve dans le salon bleu en compagnie de Mme Nott, votre père se trouve dans le bureau adjacent au votre avec… avec un invité, expliqua maladroitement le serviteur.

-Bien je vais me changer, j'irais ensuite voir mère, précisa Matthew à son elfe, ne les prévient pas de mon arriver.

-Bien maître, couina la créature en disparaissant.

Sans se presser le propriétaire du domaine monta dans sa chambre ou il enfila sa tenue de Lord qui était d'un magnifique vert émeraude avec une pointe de bleu roi, brodé d'argent. Elle lui allait comme un gan, rehaussant sa beauté froide et la noblesse de ses traits. Il se recoiffa, lissant quelques mèches récalcitrantes. Il prit ensuite une de ses capes dans son armoire et descendit au salon bleu. Au détour du dernier couloir il entendit très nettement les conversations, il rejoignit la porte en quelques enjambés et toqua, bien qu'il soit dans son manoir il ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer sans autorisation en ayant une invitée dans la pièce.

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, le fait que Mme Nott soit la l'ennuyait un peu, il voulait visiter sa mère, pas la « Mme Malefoy », il savait que trop bien l'attitude que sa famille devait adoptée en public, puisqu'il faisait de même.

En entrant après avoir été autorisé, il s'avança vers les deux femmes. Mme Nott était une belle femme, Matthew savait maintenant d'où Théodore tenait. Il s'avança vers elle en inclinant légèrement la tête et en lui baisant galamment la main.

-Mme Nott, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, susurra Matthew son masque de froideur en place.

-Lord Malefoy, tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'ai tant entendu parler de vous par votre mère ou par mon mari, expliqua-t-elle.

-J'en suis ravi, souffla-t-il, mais appelez-moi Matthew.

-Certainement Matthew, seulement si vous m'appelez également Silviane, conclu-t-elle.

Se tournant vers sa mère qui le regardait avec fierté et tendresse, il s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour mère, salua-t-il.

-Bonjour mon fils, répondit sa mère en lui caressant tendrement la joue, de manière à ce que son interlocutrice ne le remarque pas, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je suis venu prendre mes tenues pour la réunion qui à lieu dans trois quart d'heure, j'ai prit le temps de passer pour vous voir ainsi que père, répondit-il détaché.

-Je suis content de te voir, mais je pense que ton père est occupé, répondit sa mère d'une façon assez nerveuse.

-Bien, je passerais par là, et si j'entends de la conversation, je partirais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors au revoir mère, Silviane, dit-il d'un hochement de tête à chacune avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Une fois de plus son ouïe plus développer de félins intercepta la conversation qui avait lieu.

-Je… expliquer que… vous… pas vu, ni rencontrer, il est… bien….

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, sa curiosité ayant prit le dessus.

-Je ne veux pas d'un petit fils… grandit… ne sais où, surement avec des manières épouvantable, comment as-tu pu le laisser repartir à Poudlard sans lui avoir appris comment doit se comporter un Malefoy, comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient Lucius ! Commenta une voix glacial que Matthew ne connaissait pas, et il n'était pas sur d'apprécier ce qui allait venir.

-Père, Matthew est aussi bien élevé que si nous l'avions fait, je…

Sans pouvoir en supporter plus, et après s'être recomposé un masque de froideur il toqua et attendit à nouveau que l'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qu'il eut quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte et observa la situation.

Son père était installé dans un fauteuil en velours vert le dos droit, les épaules crispés, les jointures de ses mains tenant son verre de whisky était blanche, et après avoir entendu la conversation Matthew ne s'en étonnait pas. L'autre personne présente dans la pièce avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, ayant une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, une allure froide et hautaine, des yeux d'une couleur étonnante, qui est l'améthyste, tirant plus sur le bleu. En résumer un Malefoy.

-Père désolé de vous déranger en pleine conversation, mais je pars d'ici une dizaine de minutes et je voulais simplement vous visitez et dialoguer un peu avec vous au sujet de l'attaque de Poudlard, mais comme vous êtes occupés alors je crois que je vais vous laissez, expliqua froidement Matthew, son regard aussi froid que la banquise. En faite il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de l'attaque de Poudlard, mais c'était la seule explication qu'il avait pu trouver sur le moment pour expliquer son entrer dans la pièce en pleine conversation.

Sa canne en main pour supporter sa jambe qui le lançait fortement, il tourna des talons et s'en alla vers la grande porte - sans écouter son père l'appeler - pour pouvoir ensuite transplané au ministère pour sa réunion du magenmagot, réunion qui n'avait aucunement besoin de lui et qui l'avait intérieurement rendu furieux, Fudge l'avait eut cette fois, mais foie de Malefoy, il ne l'aura pas une deuxième fois.

Lui demander de venir pour compter le nombre de moldu ayant été mis sous le sort d'oubliette ses trois derniers mois pour pouvoir faire la moyenne et aviser selon les résultats ! Non mais ! Quel abruti se type ! Appeler tout les membres du magenmagot pour CA! Le pire c'est que cela doit être courant car les autres membres dès leurs arrivés et en ayant vu la pile de dossier sur les bureaux s'étaient excuser et avaient directement transplanés chez eux ou dans leurs bureaux. Sauf que lui n'étant pas habitué était resté et ce… ce Crétinus Fudge l'avait gardé quatre heures !

* * *

Assis dans un divan de la salle commune un livre sur les genoux, Matthew était profondément ancré dans ses pensées, quand il sentit la place à côté de lui s'enfoncer doucement, il leva les yeux pour voir Théo le regarder avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura Matthew

-Je voulais simplement savoir si ça allait, depuis que tu es rentré de la réunion du magenmagot hier tu es renfermé, expliqua Théo de sa voix douce.

Matthew esquissa un sourire presque tendre et donna un léger baiser sur la joue de son antagoniste. Théo savait si bien le décrypter parfois, que s'en était bouleversant et sa manie de lui demander si ça allait était touchante.

Par contre Théo fut tout retourné par ce baiser plus qu'anodin mais d'une tendresse incomparable, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais maintenant qu'il avait eut la sensation de ses lèvres douce sur sa joue il avait une envie incomparable de les goûtés. Il avait toujours été attiré par Harry Potter, mais le brun ne le faisait pas autant réagir que le nouvellement blond. Matthew pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais il avait changé et pas qu'en apparence, il y avait son charisme, ainsi qu'un côté animal qu'il n'avait pas avant qu'il le faisait encore plus attirant. En simple pour Théo il était un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange déchu. Cette chevelure blonde presque blanche donnait une impression de pureté dénié par son masque impassible qui rendait son visage dur mais toujours aussi beau.

C'est presque au ralenti et sans s'en rendre compte que Théo s'avança, ses yeux fixant ses lèvres tentantes, Ce fut par surprise qu'il embrassa le beau blond qui avait fermé les yeux de fatigue. Ce dernier sursauta quand il senti une bouche se collé contre la sienne, ce qui fit sortir Théo de sa transe.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, désoler, dit-il précipitamment en sortant de la salle commune comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Matthew hébété resta là à fixer le feu pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de se lever pour sortir rapidement mais avec beaucoup plus de dignité que son camarade. Qui d'ailleurs était collé contre le mur les mains sur le visage.

D'un pas léger et souple il se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme et lui prit les mains. Théo ne voulant pas voir le refus dans ses yeux bleu baissa la tête, mais deux mains le poussèrent à la remonter, leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'un put y lire un amour profond et sincère, l'autre croyant ne rien y voir fut surpris, il croyait que… en faite il croyait qu'il y aurait juste un masque impassible, mais il y vit de la tendresse.

Matthew posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle charnu de Théo, pour lui montré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, ce dernier glissa une main derrière la nuque de Matthew pour les rapprochés, leurs corps ne se plus qu'a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Le jeune blond mordilla délicatement la lèvre inferieur de son vis-à-vis quémandant l'ouverture de cette bouche tentatrice. Le brun le lui accorda et ouvrit légèrement la bouche ou une langue taquine vint tous de suite joué avec la sienne, la suçotant, mordillant, le baiser se fit ensuite plus intime les mains voyagèrent, Théo plaqué contre le mur s'accrocha au cou de Matthew en gémissant pour rapprocher toujours et encore plus leurs corps.

Cet instant ressemblant au paradis ne dura pas longtemps car une voix retentit.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites dans ce couloir ?

* * *

Alors, alors, vous aimez cette suite ?

Encore une fois je suis sadique je le sais ! Beaucoup vont penser qu'il aurait mieux valu faire du HP/LV au lieu du HP/TN mais j'ai finit par décider qu'il y aurait les deux ! Par contre d'ici un ou deux chapitres certains lecteurs très …. Vont vouloirs me tuer…

Je n'en dis pas plus pour le suspens, non mais comme si j'allais vous le dire à l'avance, piuu ce n'est pas bien me connaître, je suis très sadique !!!

Normalement vous aurez en flash back la conversation entière d'Abrasax et Lucius Malefoy …

Je voudrais encore remercier tout les revieweurs (euses), ainsi que les anonymes pour leurs petits mots.

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15 : Qui ?

**J'ai reposté ce chapitre car une personne m'a fait remarquer que j'avais inverser les lettres dans le nom du père de Lucius, toute mes excuses pour cette érreur ^^**

Je remercie tout le monde pour les review que j'ai eus.

RAR

Rowena : Oui Matthew retrouvera l'usage de sa jambe on a un avant gout de comment il fera dans ce chapitre.

Wichie : Oui je sais et j'en suis désolé pour les fautes j'essaye de m'amélioré au fur et à mesure. Et qui les déranges ? Ben lis la suite …

Stormtrooper2 : Pour la compétition entre Tom et Théo elle sera un peu difficile vu l'événement qui arrivera d'ici un ou deux chapitres mais laissons flotter le suspens, que va me dire votre imagination ?

JTFLAM : Mmm le dire ou pas ? Aller je vais le dire, (l'auteur chuchote à l'oreille) y'aura un slash Tom/Matth … Mais chut faut pas le dire aux autres ^^

Bianka17 : J'espère que l'histoire se tient, mais bon disons qu'il va se passer quelque chose qui va tout changer pour les perso de l'histoire…

Lupinablack : Et bien tu auras toutes tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre, donc je ne vais pas te le dévoilé maintenant ^^ sa me fait plaisir que tu es lu ma fic.

Akira Makkuro : Tu as envie de me tuer ? Vois pas pourquoi (mauvaise foie). Et je pense que tu regretterais de tuer celui qui les dérangent, moi j'y tiens ^^ Pour sa jambe comme je l'ai dit plus haut il l'a récupérera quand il retrouvera son cerveau ^^ (façon de dire quand il se souviendra d'un truc que lui aura dit Helga) Quand a son charisme avec la canne c'est clair pour moi sa en impose …

Morgana Serpentard : Attend peut-être que j'ai fini ma fic pour me tuer lol ^^ Tkt y'aura un HP/LV et merci.

Orion : Menace ? J'aime les menaces mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre a lâché je vais peut-être mettre du temps à la finir mais je la finirais, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic lol sa fait du bien de le savoir (je ne prends pas la grosse tête ^^)

Nana : merci et pour la relation avec Drago il y en a beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre dans ceux d'avant je devais mettre en évidence certaine chose ce n'est pas toujours facile ^^

The-pretty-wolf: Pour la confrontation Abraxas / Matthew faudra attendre quelques chapitres, mais c'est prévu et oui il y aura bien un Hp/Lv merci d'avoir lu.

Tylia-sama : Normalement il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, mais Matthew en étant descendant de deux fondateurs a disons quelques privilèges, en voulant faire transplaner voldy de force il « casse » dans un certains sens les barrières laissant le temps au mangemort de transplaner, voilà pour la petite explication. Je suis étonné que tu es deviné que se soit Drago qui les déranges, mais désolé de te décevoir mais il ne piquera pas de colère, pour des raisons qu'il expliquera lui-même plus tard ^^ Ce qui est de la conscience de Tom il a dirons nous récupérer une parti de son humanité, mais il faut arriver à la fin de la fic pour tous comprendre donc je ne dirais rien de plus, merci d'avoir lu.

Merci à tout les autres revieweurs (euses) pour leurs petits mots.

Mais maintenant place à la suite

* * *

_15 : Qui ?_

Un mois avait passé depuis l'interruption brutale qu'avaient eut Matthew et Théo dans leur premier baiser, bien sur la situation était assez cocace, d'ailleurs la personne les ayant surprit ne s'en était pas remit directement.

Flash Back

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites dans ce couloir ? Résonna une voix outrée sur ma gauche.

Je m'éloigne quelque peu de Théo pour voir qui est le fou ou la folle qui vient nous déranger. La personne présente à ma gauche poussa un cri en me voyant révéler mon visage. Je suis moi-même quelque peu surpris de ne pas avoir reconnu directement _sa _voix, mais je crois que Théo occupait totalement mon esprit. Bien ce n'était pas de cette façons que j'aurais apprécié qu'il l'apprenne, mais bon ça aurait put être pire.

Drago puisque c'était lui avait pour une fois l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

-Mmmh désolé de vous avoir déranger, continuer vos… occupation, dit-il en continuant sa route vers la salle commune d'un pas raide.

Recommençant nos activité comme nous l'avait suggérer mon frère, nous nous fîmes encore une fois déranger mais par tout autre personne.

-Ahhhh, cria pitoyablement la Mis-je-sais-tout reconnu de Poudlard j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, Malefoy tu… tu es Gay !!

-Je te savais intelligente, Granger, mais pas à ce point là, raillais-je, mais contre toute attente elle ne me répondit pas, elle resta là, les yeux grand ouvert sous le choc, le regard vide pendant près d'une minute.

En faîtes c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour que je puisse parler avec Théo, pour savoir si ont devaient laisser Granger répandre la rumeur sur nous deux ou pas. Ont finies par décider que non, ont préféraient se laisser le temps à nous ainsi qu'à notre relation d'évoluer.

C'est à la fin de cette minute que Granger perdit cinq minutes de sa mémoire. Elle se retrouva donc seule dans les cachots se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

Fin du Flash Back

Ils étaient donc maintenant à le douze décembre et après demain ils prendraient le train pour rentrer chez eux fêter les fêtes de noël. Seulement il y a un peut plus de deux semaines le vieux cingler qui leur servait de directeur avait eut la « joyeuse » idée de faire organiser des bals, quatre pour être plus précis, chaque maison organisera son bal, et par une « joyeuse coïncidence », celui de Noël qui aurait lieux trois jours avant les départs devait être organisé par les Serpentard.

Dumby avait donc convoqué les cinq préfets et le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard pour demander trois volontaires pour organisés ce bal. La préfète de septième année ainsi que celle de cinquième refusèrent froidement la tâche et sortirent dignement du bureau. Le préfet de cinquième année refila lâchement le poste aux autres arguant qu'il n'avait aucun goût en décoration surtout quand on le comparait à la beauté des salles de bals chez les Malefoy. C'est ainsi que Matthew, Drago et James se retrouvèrent encombrés de tâches dont ils se seraient bien passés. D'ailleurs Hollin McGisse préfet de cinquième année s'en souviendra encore longtemps qu'il ne devait jamais frustré un Malefoy.

D'après Drago son frère n'y était pas allé de mains morte, ce qui avait poussé le jeune McGisse à démissionné de son poste.

ooOO¨¨_¨¨Oooo

-Bien, que pourraient-ont faire pour ce fichu bal, tu as une idée Matthew ? Demanda James, ils étaient tout les deux dans l'appartement du blond pour mettre leurs idées en commun, mais Drago n'était toujours pas là.

-Quelques-unes mais nous devrions attendre mon fichue petit frère, si tu veux mon avis je … Il ne fini pas sa phrase car le portrait pivota et laissa place à un Drago souriant, il se laissait aller comme ça qu'en présence de la famille.

-Vous m'attendiez, demanda-t-il joyeusement enfin aussi joyeusement qu'un Malefoy peut faire.

-Non, on prenait le thé pour pouvoir ensuite lire l'avenir avec ses feuilles, répliqua Matthew avec un sourire moqueur qui ne plus pas à son frère. Ainsi donc pour se venger de cet affront inacceptable le cadet sauta sur l'aîné pour le chatouiller.

-A…arrête Dra…Drago, bafouilla Matthew entre deux rire.

- Supplie-moi.

-Dans t…tes rê… rêves Dragi…chou, rigola Matthew en finissant par inverser la situation.

-Qui est-ce qui va supplier maintenant Drake ? Susurra Matthew en se mettant à chatouiller son jumeau à son tour.

-P…pas moi …

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge de leur cousin.

-Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour toi, ô cousin adoré ? Railla Matthew.

Il ne reçu qu'un regard noir en retour, reprenant du sérieux les jumeaux s'assirent et ils préparèrent ensemble ce bal. Après quelques heures ils avaient finit par se mettre d'accord, déjà de un, personne ne choisirait son cavalier, se sera un choixpeau – Salazar lui avait enseigné le sort du choixpeau – qui décidera des couples de la soirée – en gros se sont eux qui choisisses mais ça il ne faut pas le dire – ensuite un sortilège sera lancé sur l'entré de la grande salle pour que selon la personnalité de la personne son costume change. Le reste se passerait comme tout bal normal, sauf que se sera les Bizzar Sisters qui viendraient inaugurer le bal.

ooOO¨¨_¨¨OOoo

Mais revenons au présent, Matthew fit un geste du bras pour éteindre son réveil magique, qui le menaçait de lui jeter un sort si il ne se levait pas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, son genou l'avait rappelé une fois de plus à l'ordre, il pouvait parfois rester des heures sans savoir bouger, il utilisait alors une technique que Helga lui avait enseigné qui consistait à entourer son genoux de magie ainsi donc son mal de genoux diminuait fortement.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard il sortait de son appartement impeccablement habillé et coiffé, pas un cheveu ne dépassait. Il se rendit tranquillement vers la salle commune des Serpentard et s'adossa sur le mur, dans l'ombre attendant que Théo descende déjeuner. Il savait que Drago devait déjà y être puisque ce dernier n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause que demain il rentrait au manoir, son frère était dans un état d'extrême jovialité, ce qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il ne du attendre que quelques minutes de plus pour que le portrait pivote laissant son petit ami sortir, celui-ci regardait de droite à gauche pour essayer de le trouver. Refusant de le faire attendre plus longtemps, Matthew s'approcha silencieusement de sa démarche féline et entoura Théo de ses bras pour l'attirer dos contre torse. Le jeune Nott sursauta en sentent par derrière deux bras l'entourer et un torse chaud se collé contre son dos, se retournant il leva les yeux et vit deux perle bleu glacer, il se rapprocha lentement offrant un chaste baiser à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne se laissait pas souvent aller à se genre d'émotion, surtout en dehors de son appartement ou du dortoir des sixièmes années.

Voulant plus qu'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, Matthew attira Théo par la nuque pour s'en emparer à nouveau, faisant passer tendrement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Théo gémit à ce baiser, dès qu'il sentit la langue de son compagnon il entrouvrit les lèvres laissant ainsi passer cette langue délicieuse qui entreprit de lui dévorer la bouche. Ils finirent pas se séparer quand ils manquèrent d'air et partirent ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle.

Théo savait bien que Matthew recherchait ce genre d'affection quand il allait mal, c'est pour cela qu'il fit tout pour rendre l'avant dernière journée du blond à Poudlard la meilleure possible.

Le lendemain, le jour du départ du Poudlard express, en début d'après-midi, alors que Theo, Blaise et Drago rentrait dans la salle commune en rigolant à propos d'une situation qui avaient _encore_ rendue Weasley ridicule (en faite il l'est tout le temps pas besoin d'eux pour…), leurs rires se bloquèrent dans leurs gorges quand ils virent Matthew endormi en train de gigoter sur le canapé de cuir vert et noir, ses trois amis soupirèrent en concert. Ils savaient bien tout les trois que le blond allait mal, on le retrouvait souvent tôt le matin dans la salle commune les traits crispés dans un sommeil léger.

La cause était réellement simple, son genou le faisait fort souffrir ses derniers temps enfin surtout la nuit. Et comme n'arrivant plus a ce rendormir il quittait sa chambre de préfet et venait s'allonger sur l'un des fauteuils des verts et argents pour attendre ses amis, mais son manquent de sommeil finissait souvent par le rattraper. Pourtant aucun des professeurs ne voyaient de différence - sauf peut-être leurs parrains et directeur de maison – Puisqu'il continuait à exceller dans toutes les matières confondus.

Ils étaient enfin dans le Poudlard express, dans le compartiment se trouvait Blaise entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Daphné, Drago avait la tête de Pansy sur les genoux qui lisait je ne sais quoi sur les ragots sorciers. Tandis que Matthew avait enlacé Théo qui soupirait de contentement d'être sur ce torse musclé et accueillant. Le reste des occupants du wagon, c'est-à-dire Vincent, Grégorie et Millicent regardaient les jumeaux se chamailler gentiment.

-Non c'est moi, pleura faussement Drago

La « dispute » durait depuis une dizaine de minutes et aucun des deux ne savaient sûrement encore ce qui l'avait provoquée.

-Tu n'as rien à dire c'est moi le plus beau, répliqua Matthew joueur.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'est moi, souri le plus jeune.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-N…

-Vous êtes deux répliques exacte, bande de cornichon, s'exaspéra Severus qui était entré quelques minutes plus tôt dans le compartiment dans le but de parler à ses filleuls.

-Parrain, s'outrèrent les doubles d'une même voix.

-Que fais-tu ici, interrogea Matthew en se décalent légèrement lui et Théo pour laisser leur directeur de maison s'assoir.

-J'ai demandé l'autorisation à votre père de pouvoir passer les vacances au manoir, pour ne pas avoir Dumby sur le dos et il m'a dit de me référer à toi, dit-il à l'intention de l'aîné de ses filleuls.

Matthew le regarda d'un air malicieux.

-Tu sais bien que tu es le bienvenue, hein, qui pourrait refuser la venue du _Lord Prince_ ? Railla Matthew en insistant sur son nom.

-Le Lord Malefoy, peut-être, hasarda malicieusement Severus.

-Tu as … commença Matthew sur un ton outré … totalement raison, finit-il en rigolant, mais comme je t'aime bien je t'autorise à rester pour le reste des vacances en ma précieuse et magnifique présence.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En descendant du train les deux blonds se dirigèrent avec Severus vers deux personnes recouvertes de capuches. Et sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé, tous prirent le portoloin pour atterrir dans le jardin du manoir de New Galloway.

POV Lucius

Lucius venait d'atterrir dans le parc du manoir aux côté de sa femme, ses fils et son meilleur ami, il reprit ses esprits et regarda tristement son fils entrer dans le manoir, ce dernier ne lui avait plus reparlé tant par lettre que par voix orale depuis ce triste jour ou son propre père est passé au manoir pour prendre des ses nouvelles. Enfin « prendre des nouvelles » s'entend bien.

Flash back

Un elfe apparu devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Après quelques courbette le serviteur m'averti de la présence d'un invité dans le grand hall. Je remis convenablement ma robe et la lissa a coup de main. Je descendis alors lentement les étages faisant exprès de faire attendre mon visiteur.

Arrivé sur place je me figeais, debout à l'entré du manoir se trouvait mon propre père c'est un homme assez grand avec de long cheveux blond, un visage aristocrate ainsi que des yeux d'un glacial améthyste. Celui-ci vivait en France dans un de leurs manoirs familiale, il s'y était exilé il y a une quinzaine d'année pour pouvoir me laisser prendre les rennes de la famille en Angleterre.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui m'entourait, je m'avançais, saluant respectueusement, mais froidement mon père qui me le rendit.

-Père.

-Lucius, répondit le dénommé, j'ai eu vent de certaines histoires et je suis directement venu vérifier à la source, fils, susurra l'homme en face de moi.

-Bien suivez-moi dans ce cas, mon bureau sera beaucoup plus approprié pour ce genre de discussion, je tournais le dos à mon père pour commencer à tout doucement remonté l'escalier de marbre la tension dans mes épaules clairement visible pour un œil averti. J'envoyais un elfe vers Narcissa pour l'avertir de notre visiteur inopportun. Apres quelques minutes de marche, j'entrais dans mon bureau et m'asseyais dignement dans le fauteuil de velours vert, mon père pris place en face de moi. Le silence persista, je me sentais mal à l'aise, mais je fis tout pour ne pas montrer mon trouble, pour alléger l'atmosphère je me décidais de parler.

-Par quoi voulez-vous commencer père ? Pas très intelligent comme phrase, je me sermonnais intérieurement.

-Et bien il paraîtrait que tu aurais perdu toute ton influence au magenmagot, siffla l'homme aux yeux améthystes.

-C'est … exact père, finis-je par répondre.

Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose, je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'ait trouvé mais peu importe puisqu'il reprit parole.

-Je suis déçu Lucius, je croyais t'avoir apporté une éducation qui permettait d'éviter ce genre de situation.

-Père nous ne sommes pas sans influence dans le monde sorcier, je dirais même que nous en avons plus qu'avant grâce à cette situation.

-Justement parlons-en de ce fils prodige sortit de nulle part, comment as-tu pu, Lucius, laisser à un gamin de seize ans les commandes de la famille.

Lucius inspira brutalement de l'air pour se calmer avant de continuer doucement.

-Je dois vous expliquer que Matthew n'est pas comme vous le croyez, vous ne l'avez pas vu, ni rencontrer, il est très bien et s'occupe comme vous l'auriez fait de la famille.

-Je ne veux pas d'un petit fils qui ait grandit je ne sais où, surement avec des manières épouvantable, comment as-tu pu le laisser repartir à Poudlard sans lui avoir appris comment doit se comporter un Malefoy, comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient Lucius ! Me commenta mon père d'une voix glacial qui n'avait rien écoutez de ce que j'avais dis.

-Père, Matthew est aussi bien élevé que si nous l'avions fait, je…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase puisque je fus coupé par quelques coups sur la porte. Me demandant qui pourrait bien être là j'autorisais mon visiteur à entrer. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à lui, pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait entendu cela ? Oh oui je suis sur qu'il l'a entendu aux vus de son dos droit, de ses épaules crispés, son visage glacial et hautain ainsi que par les jointures blanches de sa main qui tenait sa canne.

-Père désolé de vous déranger en pleine conversation, mais je pars d'ici une dizaine de minutes et je voulais simplement vous visitez et dialoguer un peu avec vous au sujet de l'attaque de Poudlard, mais comme vous êtes occupés alors je crois que je vais vous laissez.

Mon fils venait de parler d'une voix glacial qui ferait surement concurrence à celle Severus et avec un détachement surement inhumain. Il est surement impossible de mettre si peu de sentiment dans une phrase surtout en ayant entendu ce que mon propre père avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais avant que je n'ais pu répondre à mon fils celui-ci avait déjà fait demi tour sa canne claquant contre le sol froid. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais il fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Je soupire. Je suis fatigué et en colère. Je suis fatigué car je devrais une fois de plus réparer les pots cassé de mon père. Mais en colère contre mon père pour avoir réagit ainsi et en même temps de ne pas avoir réagit pendant que Matthew était là.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS RÉAGIT AVANT QU'IL NE SORTE ?

-Ce garçon n'apporte rien de bon à la famille, il faut qu'il le sache.

-Rien de … bon ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Il a ramené avec lui une fortune considérable, vous qui êtes toujours là à me parler d'argent, vous n'en n'êtes pas content ? En plus du coffre des Malefoy, nous avons celui des Potter et des Black ainsi que ceux de deux des fondateurs. Il à redorer le blason des Malefoy, il c'est investi dans une guerre sans perdre sa dignité et au dessus de tout il a fini par rendre notre famille heureuse… Il savait qu'il était très sentimental en disant cela mais il fallait que sa sorte, que son père comprenne que Matthew avait fait plein de chose pour eux.

Bien sur au fur et à mesure que je parlais j'augmentais le ton de ma voix, pour finir par hurler sur mon propre père, chose que je n'avais jamais osez faire auparavant, mais cette fois-ci il avait été trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à détruire ma famille. La dernière fois qu'il était venu c'était pour les neuf ans de Drago il l'avait presque fait pleurer en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout les manières des Malefoy.

-je ne croyais pas t'avoir élevé avec autant de sentiment de niaiserie Lucius, dit Abrasax presque dégoûté.

-Père, sortez !

-Je ne…

-Sortez si vous voulez que je garde un semblant de respect pour vous, et ne revenez que quand vous aurez réfléchit aux … aux sottises que vous avez dites.

Je sortis du bureau avant que je ne perde totalement mon sang-froid, sang-froid qui ne m'avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici cela montre jusqu'à quel point il m'a énervé. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs j'appelais un elfe de maison pour qu'il raccompagne mon père jusque dans le hall, je pouvais donc rejoindre ma femme tranquillement en essayant de me calmer.

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

Voilà un chapitre en plus de posté, je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais les supérieur est totalement différent des secondaires et je m'en suis vite aperçu ^^ je vous rassure tout de suite une bonne partit du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit parce qu'a la base il faisait partit de celui-ci. Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus alors je vous ai mis la moitié …

J'espère que vous aimerez

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le retour de Remus ainsi qu'une rencontre entre Tom et Matthew ou les choses vont plus ou moins s'arranger enfin selon le point de vue (niark niark).

Bonne lecture

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16 : Bonne ou mauvaise vacance ?

Bonjour à tous me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je sais que je laisse beaucoup d'espace entre mes parutions… Et franchement je ne peux pas vous promettre de le faire plus rapidement. Par contre pour vous prévenir ce chapitre n'a pas été totalement corrigé, donc veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe.

_Réponse aux Reviews : _

Merci à Jument fiere, Liffon, Ryryyyy, Zaika, Lucas Serpentard, loooOOl, Indine-chan, Ydole, nushan ynis, pour leur review d'encouragement. Ainsi qu'un grand merci à ceux qui me mettent en Alerte ou favoris (Authors et Stories)

Vampyse et Aurelie Malfoy : Je suis contente que la suite vous plaise et j'espère encore plus que vous aimerez celle-ci ^^ Merci de la review.

tylia-sama : Oui ne t'inquiète dont pas, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps en froid avec Lucius, mais que veux tu une dispute de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal ^^, pour son genou, lis ce chapitre et tu auras ta réponse, bis.

Lunicorne : Je suis contente que tu aimes la fic, pour le genou je l'ai déjà dis, lis la suite … Quand à oublier qu'il s'appelle Matthew t'inquiète, t'es pas la seule on à tellement l'habitude de dire Harry qu'on a du mal à s'habituer quand il à un autre nom ^^ bis et merci.

magaliHP : Je te dis un grand merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer l'erreur, je n'y est pas fait attention quand je l'ai tapé, je l'ai directement corrigé ^^

adenoide : Tu as raison je ne lui fait pas beaucoup de personnalité, mais c'est fait exprès, tu en seras une parti après avoir lu ce chapitre, il lui arrive une chose qui fait que… enfin je ne peux pas te l'expliquer sans te dévoiler ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre et ceux d'après, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le choix est tout à fait intentionnel.

the-pretty-wolf : la situation entre Lucius et Matthew s'arrangera comme à chaque fois lol ^^ Et malheureusement pour moi qui aime bien les Hp/Tn je vais écourter leur relation pour le besoin de la fic (soupire théâtrale) mais tu verras bien.

J'ai dit rapprochement ? Dans quelle circonstance ? Je me suis relue, mais je ne vois pas, qu'entends-tu par ta question ? Bonne lecture ^^

Rowena : Pour Noël ainsi que Remus tu auras tout dans ce chapitre.

titemb-bm : Merci pour ses compliments lol et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi intéressant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

Ashrass :Et oui notre cher Lucius en deviens grossier, ce qui je trouve le rend A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E, je l'adore tout simplement ^^ mais je m'égare, merci pour ta review.

Morgana Serpentard : Je te fais peur ? Mais attend le pire n'est pas encore arrivé ! Mouaaaahhhh (rire sadique) Et je suis désolé de te dire (en faite non je ne le suis pas) qu'il y a encore un temps avant que j'arrête de torturer nos deux « zigomars » comme tu dis ! C'est mon passe temps favori ^^ Bonne lecture.

stormtrooper2 : Pour la relation entre Matthew et Théo, je peux t'assurer que notre beau blond à des sentiments pour Théo, bien qu'il ne s'en rend pas totalement compte de plus il n'en à pas l'habitude. Pour le faite que Matthew ne devrait pas en vouloir à son père est plus compliquer, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher de lui en vouloir d'en un certain sens, à cause de la peur, tu dois bien comprendre que même si il ne le montre pas Matthew est très affecté par son enfance chez les Dursley, il a toujours cette peur en lui, cette peur de ce faire rejeter, voilà pour les petites explications ^^ merci de la review.

Sahada : Tu as raison dans l'histoire original il est mort, dans la mienne il s'est simplement exiler en France ^^

Princesse Saeko : On me l'avait jamais fait le « magni(fic) » j'ai bien ri, alors tu en pense quoi de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère que tu as eu tes réponses ^^

Chaeos : Tu l'aurais déjà lu ? Bof ce n'est pas grave faut toujours ce relire et laisser des commentaires lol mdr, je suis contente que tu aimes. Rien que dans ce chapitre on voit un début (minuscule) rapprochement entre Tom et Matthew. Bis bonne lecture.

Zel'miane : Tu l'as lu d'une traite ? J'espère que ça ta passionné ! Tu as raison j'avais comme idée de mettre un chapitre comme cadeau de noël à mes chers lecteurs donc le voici …

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Bonne ou mauvaise vacance ?_

Pendant ces trois derniers jours Matthew avait beaucoup réfléchit à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le mois d'août, et comment sa vie avait changé. Ce fut après avoir pensé à son voyage chez les fondateurs qu'il se rappela l'un de ses cours de médicomagie avec Helga…

_« Pour les douleurs constantes il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, avait-elle dit, c'est influer toi-même ta magie dans le membre ou le muscle endommagé, c'est en faite de la reconstruction par magie… Tu comble le vide ou la fissure avec ta magie, que tu solidifies par la suite »._

Il s'était traité de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant, il était stupide quand il s'y mettait. Comme l'en avait assuré Helga, il pouvait marcher normalement après, il en était plus que soulager, il n'avait rien contre les cannes mais elle était d'un tel désavantage…

Ensuite il avait réfléchit à l'attaque de Poudlard à tête reposée et en avait conclu qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Tom dans les plus brefs délais, ainsi qu'avec son père, bien qu'avec lui il ne savait pas si il en aurait le courage, mais il ne savait pas que quelqu'un prendrait se courage à sa place.

* * *

Stop, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il devait absolument parler à son fils aîné, depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard, Matthew ne lui avait pas adressé une parole, et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Lucius était profondément blessé par son ignorance, aussi sur qu'un doloris en pleine poitrine. Il devait mettre un terme à ce malentendu, décidé, Lucius partit à grand pas vers la chambre de l'héritier ou il était sur de trouver son fils. Montant les étages, il se remémorait leur première visite du manoir, ou lui et sa femme avaient contemplés béatement leur fils pendant toute la visite, au lieu d'observer le manoir, ils avaient eu un mal fou à s'y retrouver par la suite. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il se retrouva devant une immense porte de chêne noir.

Lucius hésitait, allait-il seulement l'écouter ? Prendrait-il la peine de lever la tête à son entré ? Ses fils comptaient plus que tout pour lui, il ne le montrait pas assez et il s'en désolait, de plus il avait un petit faible pour son aîné, peut-être est-ce simplement du faites qu'il ne l'avait récupérer qu'il y a peu de temps… Il savait aussi que son benjamin ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Drago savait que Matthew avait besoin des attentions que tout le monde lui portait, son enfance avec les Dursley avait été assez douloureuse, et tout ce qui comptait pour Drago était le bonheur de son jumeau. C'est pour cela qu'il était plus que fier de son plus jeune fils.

Armé d'un courage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, Lucius ouvrit la porte, après avoir au préalable annoncé sa présence.

C'était la première fois depuis que Lucius habitait ici qu'il pénétrait dans cette pièce. La chambre était vraiment spacieuse, elle était dans les tons verts et noirs avec quelques touches crème, rendant la pièce moins froide mais tout aussi luxueuse, les meubles étaient en bois noirs rehaussé de feuille d'argent. Au milieu de la pièce trônait fièrement un majestueux lit à baldaquin au drap de satin vert ou son fils était allongé pour lire un quelconque livre. La chambre était à l'image de son propriétaire d'une beauté froide mais chaleureuse après habitude.

Matthew releva la tête pour identifier son visiteur, bien qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur son identité…

-Père, fit froidement le plus jeune en voyant son père à l'entrée occupé à inspecter la pièce. Que puis-je pour vous ? reprit-il après quelques instants de silence.

-Je souhaiterais avoir une conversation privé avec toi.

Le plus jeune soupira, il savait que son père allait essayer de parler avec lui, mais il ne savait pas si il était déjà prêt pour ça. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il n'était qu'un profit pour la famille et rien d'autre. Cela lui ferait trop mal. En première année quand il était rentré à Poudlard et qu'il avait été répartit à Serpentard il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. Que s'il fallait ce serait lui qui ferait du mal aux autres pour ne plus jamais souffrir comme il avait souffert dans ses jeunes années. Mais en regardant son père dans les yeux, il y lu tout le remord de ne pas être intervenu avant auprès de son père, il y lu l'amour pour son fils ainsi qu'une grande tendresse. C'est ce mélange de sentiment qui le décida.

-Bien, asseyez-vous dit-il en pointant le siège de cuir noir situé en face du lit. La conversation risquait d'être longue et laborieuse.

* * *

Une ombre silencieuse sortit d'un imposant manoir, marchant à pas rapide vers le portail ou il ne serait plus soumis aux barrières anti-transplanage et pourrait enfin transplaner, même s'il n'avait pas encore le permis, c'était coutumier chez les familles de sang-pur d'apprendre à leurs enfants dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité l'art du transplanage ainsi que d'avoir des baguettes intraçables. Mais avant que cette possibilité lui soit accessible, il se sentit tiré par l'arrière et transporté par portoloin. Ne réussissant pas à garder l'équilibre, le jeune homme tomba à terre, mais a peine se fut-il étaler qu'il sentit deux bras le soulever et l'emporter dans un couloir sombre. Il se sentait comme une marionnette auquel on aurait coupé les fils pas moyen de bouger ou parler, ce n'était vraiment pas sa veine, il se demandait quelle divinité il avait offensée pour que les tuiles tombent toujours sur lui.

Arrivé devant une porte ouverte ou attendait une femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rose, l'homme le balança sans ménagement dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cachot.

Le jeune homme enfin libérer du sort qui le rendait inoffensif se releva tandis que la porte de la cellule se refermait.

* * *

Pour finir l'entretien avec son père c'était très bien passé, c'était même au-delà de ses espérances. Ce fut après quelques minutes de discussion que Matthew découvrit que toute l'histoire n'avait été que confusion et malentendu, il s'excusa d'avoir sauter aux conclusions et son père fit de même. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'au final Matthew avait bien réagit puisque cela lui avait permit de dire ses quatre vérités à son propre père. Après cela tout c'était passé comme dans un rêve, il avait toujours voulu avoir ce genre de discussion avec un parent, ou il pouvait parler de l'école, des filles, des garçons, des conquêtes, de lui tout simplement...

Ce fut devant un bon whisky pur feu qu'il nu pas le temps d'apprécier puisque sans pouvoir se retenir il recracha ce qu'il avait en bouche et rosit légèrement. Comment pouvait-on demander à son fils s'il était toujours puceau ? C'était tout à fait gênant…

L'après-midi « père-fils » se clôtura sur l'annonce du couple entre son fils et le fils Nott, ce qui ne surprit pas Lucius qui en avait déjà eut vent par Nott sénior, ils furent déranger à ce moment là pour l'annonce du souper.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là, trois jour qu'on l'avait enlevé et jeter dans ce cachot comme un malpropre. Le jeune home frissonna et se recroquevilla, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger, serrant les dents pour ne pas laissez des larmes traitresses couler le long de ses joues, Il enfuit sa tête contre ses genoux pour ne plus voir la pièce sombre et insalubre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou serais-ce des heures ? … des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la profondeur silencieuse des cachots, ceux-ci se rapprochait jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte.

Quelques cliquetis métalliques retentirent dans la pénombre, avant qu'un grincement sinistre ne résonne, glaçant le sang du prisonnier, un jet de lumière l'éblouit le forçant à fermer les yeux, qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de tant de clarté.

Une silhouette s'avança dans la pièce tout en allumant quelques torches, lui révélant ainsi le visage de son bourreau. Son kidnappeur avait de longs cheveux gris, un visage ridé par l'âge, des yeux bleu pétillant, ainsi que des lunettes en forme de lune reposant sur un nez aquilin.

Dumbledore ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Dumbledore … Pourquoi ce vieux fou l'avait-il enlevé ?

Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança de quelques pas révélant ainsi la baguette pointer sur lui, réprimant un frisson d'horreur en pensant aux choses à venir le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son agresseur et se leva dans une position de défi.

-Bien, bien, ricana le directeur, tu me rends les choses plus faciles, doloris…

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin de vingt quatre décembre, la première chose à laquelle pensa Drago fut qu'aujourd'hui c'était noël ! Le premier vrai noël avec son jumeau ! Il était extatique ! De bonne humeur suite à ces pensées, il se leva et enfila un peignoir argenté, pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de son frère. Entrant discrètement, Drago vit que Matthew dormait toujours, il l'observa silencieusement quelques instants, son frère ressemblait vraiment à un ange ainsi, ses traits était détendu et laissait transparaître une certaine fragilité.

Etant d'humeur taquine Drago décida qu'il était temps pour lui de réveiller son diable de frère, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il couru et sauta sur le lit de son jumeau, qui lui se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rendre compte de la situation, appréciant que très peu les réveils en fanfare dans ce genre, il fit basculé son frère d'un brusque coup de rein, pour qu'il se retrouve coincé sous lui et commença à le chatouiller, Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas éclata de rire en se tortillant dans tout les sens et en suppliant son frère d'arrêter. Cette délicieuse torture dura encore quelques instants avant que Matthew magnanime ne libère son frère.

-Alors que me vaut ce réveil quelque peu bruyant ? demanda l'aîné parfaitement réveillé.

-C'est Noël ! Cria Drago exciter comme une puce.

-Comme tous les ans, répondit sarcastiquement Matthew.

-Oui mais cette année tu es là, continua Drago comme si de rien n'était.

Profondément troublé par cette remarque, Matthew resta quelques instants muets de stupeur, avant qu'une tendresse infinie ne marque ses traits. Lui aussi était ravi de se premier noël en famille, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser pleinement tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Drago fut surprit quand deux bras puissant vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour l'amener dans une forte étreinte toute fraternel. Bien qu'un peu tendu au début, il finit par s'y abandonner avec plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes ils finirent par ce détacher et s'assoir confortablement sur le lit.

-Que penses-tu d'aller réveiller père et mère de la même façon que tu l'as fait pour moi ? Demanda l'aîné, dans ses yeux dansait une flamme d'espièglerie.

A peine sa phrase fut-elle achevée, que les yeux du cadet devinrent rieur et qu'un sourire sadique vienne s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

-J'en pense que tu as une idée de génie, mon cher jumeau, dit-il en se frottant les mains d'un air démoniaque.

Se levant gracieusement pour se diriger vers sa penderie d'où Matthew sortit un peignoir et des pantoufles verte émeraude qu'il enfila rapidement.

Prêt, ils descendirent d'un étage pour se diriger vers la chambre de leurs parents. Ouvrant la porte le plus silencieusement possible et entrant à pas de loup, les jumeaux se postèrent chacun d'un côté du lit.

Drago alla à gauche du côté de leur mère tandis que Matthew plus suicidaire se dirigea vers la droite ou dormait leur père. Maintenant armé d'un grand sourire l'aîné montra sa main, il baissa le cinquième doigt, dans un décompte silencieux, arrivé au dernier le cadet hocha la tête et d'un même mouvement les deux adolescents sautèrent sur les deux adultes en criant « c'est noël ! Debout là dedans ! ».

Paniqué par tant de bruit, Lucius et Narcissa eurent un énorme sursaut et tombèrent_ gracieusement_ hors de leur lit, resté sur celui-ci les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en se tenant le ventre devant la tête de leurs parents.

Reprenant un air indifférent Matthew regarda son père et lui dit d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :

-Vigilance constante.

Matthew éclata à nouveau de rire, tandis que Drago fut prit d'une crise d'hystérie, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tellement il riait. Quand ils crurent enfin pouvoir reprendre leurs souffles, ils se firent attaqués par deux adultes totalement réveiller et demandant leur revanche. Ils se firent donc joyeusement chatouiller en ce beau matin d'hiver. Ils demandèrent très vite grâce, que les adultes clément, leurs offrirent.

Après que tout le monde se soit plus ou moins remit, ils décidèrent tous d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Sans un mot ils prirent places et commencèrent à dévorer leurs assiettes.

-Père, appela Matthew.

Son père leva la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil en guise de question.

-Pouvons-nous Drago et moi sortir sur le chemin de traverse ? Nous avons encore quelques achats à récupérer.

-Bien sur, mais soyez de retour pour le dîner, leur accorda Lucius qui devait aller lui-même à Pré-au-lard avec sa femme. Nous vous attendrons pour le dîner à douze heures trente.

Finissant rapidement leurs déjeuners, les jumeaux montèrent se préparer. Drago revêtit un pantalon noir avec une chemise argent ainsi que d'une cape noir, Matthew, quand à lui opta pour une chemise bleu foncé avec pantalon et cape noire.

Tout les deux se retrouvèrent dans le salon près de la cheminé, vérifiant qu'ils n'aient rien oublié, ils prirent chacun leur tour de la poudre de cheminette avant d'annoncer leur destination « le chemin de traverse ».

Quand ils furent de retour au manoir, ils virent que pendant leurs absences les elfes de maison avaient installés les décorations, puisque quand ils sortirent de l'âtre ils se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec un arbre de noël pas vraiment là auparavant. Mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il était sublime, tout de blanc et décoré de magnifique boule verte et argent, de petit ange, d'étoile, ainsi que de guirlande dans les mêmes tons.

Déposant les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté au pied du sapin à côté des autres, pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle à manger ou leurs parents les attendaient déjà. Ils dînèrent en toute tranquillité, parlant de chose légère, bien que planait un certain malaise, dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance.

L'après midi, les deux adolescents la passèrent dans le parc s'amusant à se poursuivre sous leurs formes animagus, une panthère noire et un loup gris, respectivement Matthew et Drago. Chahutant dans la neige, on aurait pu les prendre pour deux enfants voyant leur première neige, tellement ils étaient extatiques.

Tandis que les enfants jouaient dehors les adultes passèrent calmement leur après-midi dans le salon à lire et écouter leur enfant rire et s'amuser, cela faisait du bien aux deux parents d'entendre des sons aussi joyeux dans une période aussi sombre. Severus revint vers trois heures, ce dernier étant espion avait eut à se déplacer pour une quelconque mission de Dumbledore. Il revenait pour passer le réveillon de noël avec se famille la plus proche, c'est-à-dire ses chers filleuls et repartirait le lendemain.

La soirée s'écoula rapidement, on en arriva vite à l'ouverture des cadeaux, Drago reçu un éclair de feu de la part de ses parents, un kit de potion de son parrain, une magnifique gourmette en argent ou l'on voyait un loup aux yeux gris et une panthère aux yeux bleu entrelacé de la part de son frère, des friandises de Pansy, un jeu d'échec nouvelle version de Blaise.

Pour sa part Matthew reçut, Un livre sur les potions avancé de la part de son parrain, de la part de Drago, un bracelet où deux serpents était enlacé, et sur chacun d'eux était gravés le nom des deux adolescents, pour peux il se serait offert la même chose sans se concerter. De son père et sa mère il reçu la collection complète « Comment se défendre, comment attaquer », De Pansy et Blaise il reçu des friandises et un tableau d'eux, peinte par rapport à une photo qu'ils avaient prise le jour de la première neige à Poudlard, dessus se tenaient, Blaise, Drago, Pansy, Millicent, Grégorie, Vincent, Daphné, James, Théodore et lui.

Severus reçu de Drago et Matthew une malle remplit d'ingrédient de potion tous plus rare les uns que les autres ainsi qu'un livre que l'aîné avait écrit lui-même avec toute les recettes qu'il avait put voir avec Salazar, il reçu de son meilleur amis, une entré au congrès de potion qui se déroulerait la première semaine de janvier et pour finir il reçut de Narcissa un nouveau chaudron haute gamme en argent.

Narcissa reçu de Severus une nouvelle robe de soirée en satin d'un bleue nuit, de son mari, un magnifique collier en argent représentant un aigle en plein vol, incruster d'émeraude et de saphir, des ses fils elle reçut tout une gamme de parfum ainsi qu'un album photo qu'ils avaient confectionné à deux.

Lucius reçu de la part de sa femme un bébé chien, un bébé labrador beige, de Severus une magnifique canne en argent et bois noir. De ses deux garçons il reçu un portrait d'eux qu'il pourrait mettre dans son bureau ainsi qu'un le dernier tome de « La magie noire et vous ».

Vers trois heures du matin ils décidèrent d'un commun d'accord d'aller se coucher, après s'être une dernière fois souhaiter un joyeux noël, tous se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective, pour une nuit de sommeil bien mériter. Car le lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

Chambre de Matthew Malefoy, manoir de New Galloway, vingt-cinq décembre

-Matthew ! Appela une voix derrière la porte, qu'il se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

-Parrain que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin dans ma chambre ? demanda Matthew à moitié endormis.

Severus Rogue terreur des cachots, était à cet instant proprement paniqué.

-Il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est très important, tu te souviens que j'étais en mission, quand je suis revenu et que je suis passé par le Q.G ? L'ordre avait un comportement bizarre, plus qu'évocateur qu'en au faite qu'il me cachait quelques chose. Je suis donc retourné ce matin farfouillé quelques peu là-bas et j'ai surpris une conversation entre Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shakelbot.

Flash Back

J'entrais dans le Q.G de l'ordre du phénix, je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient tous me cacher, je m'apprêtais à me rendre dans la cuisine, quand je me figeai sur place en entendant la conversation.

-Je me demande pourquoi nous avons besoin de se gosse de mangemort, disait Tonks d'une voix dégouté.

-C'est dans les plans d'Albus, il a besoin du jeune Nott, ne pose pas de question, gronda la voix de Kingsley.

-Mais pourquoi le garder dans les cachots du Q.G, certaine personne risquerais d'en entendre parler, continuait Tonks.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont qu'a l'apprendre et venir le chercher, à ce moment là il ne sera plus qu'une loque humaine, ricana Kingsley

Je me retournais le plus silencieusement pour prendre le chemin dans le sens inverse et directement transplané.

Fin du flash back

-Ils… ils retiennent Théo, dit-il d'une voix emplie d'émotion. Regardant Severus avec une expression suppliante. Suppliant de démentir son affirmation.

Severus ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les sentiments, il ne savait donc pas quoi faire de l'adolescent au bord des larmes devant lui. Suivant son instinct, il entoura son précieux filleul dans une étreinte forte et réconfortante.

-Ca va aller, tu vas voir on va le retrouvé, shutttt, ne pleur pas.

Se reprenant, Matthew parvient à souffler.

-Mais dans quel état ?

Severus ne répondit rien, mais resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent. Oui, lui aussi se demandait dans quel état il retrouverait le jeune Nott.

-Severus, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas.

-je sais, mais que faire… il remarqua le soudain air pensif de son filleul, tu as une idée ?

-Et bien, tu pourrais emmener quelqu'un avec toi là-bas…

-Hors de question que tu viennes, de plus le bâtiment est soumis au charme de Fidelitas, le coupa rapidement Severus.

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à moi… Draeni, appela-t-il. Dans une gerbe d'étincelle apparut son phénix.

-Mais bien sur un phénix, il passe toutes les protections, murmura Severus qui avait déjà compris ou son génie de filleul voulait en venir.

-Il ira avec toi, il sait se rendre invisible, une fois à l'intérieur, tu le laisses agir, il a bien plus de pouvoir qu'un phénix normal, toi fait tout pour rester avec les membres de l'ordre, fait que tu ne sois jamais seul, sans que ton comportement ne soit suspect. Draeni, trouvera la cellule et disparaîtra avec Théo pour réapparaître dans ma chambre…

Cinq minutes plus tard Severus transplanait en direction du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

* * *

Château de Lord Voldemort, Little Hangleton, vingt-six décembre.

Voldemort entra dans la salle de réunion et s'assit gracieusement sur le fauteuil en bout de table, il soupira, depuis quelques temps il se sentait étrange, étrangement bien. Il se levait le matin enthousiaste de commencer là journée, il était conciliant avec ses mangemorts, il ressentait certaine émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il soupira à nouveau et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses pensées s'embrouillant dans son esprit, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Il releva la tête un bruit étrange dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse attira son attention. Dans l'ombre du fond de la pièce se tenait Matthew Malefoy nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur tout en regardant ses ongles. Pose que Tom trouvait horriblement sexy.

-Comment es-tu entré ? Demanda le Lord qui aimerait bien savoir pourquoi son manoir se retrouvait changer en moulin.

-On se tutoie, maintenant ? Ricana Matthew en sortant de l'ombre et s'avançant de sa démarche féline.

-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua narquoisement le Lord qui le regardait avancer le visage impassible, mais il le trouvait terriblement sensuelle.

Le blond s'assit sur le coin de la table et regarda le plus âgé.

-**Tu** as surement raison, intime comme nous sommes nous pouvons nous permettre une certaine familiarité, répondit le cadet sarcastique.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Questionna le brun.

-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Tom, en faite je suis là pour affaire.

-je suppose qu'avant toute chose je dois… je dois m'excuser, dit-il si rapidement que Matthew aurait eut du mal à l'entendre si il n'avait pas l'ouïe fine.

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui dirait si Tom était sincère, il faut croire qu'il le trouva puisqu'il détourna la tête et regarda au loin par la fenêtre. Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes, il fut brisé par le mage noir.

-Que veux-tu ? Il était curieux de savoir ce que pourrait vouloir l'héritier Malefoy.

-As-tu entendu parler de l'enlèvement de Théodore ?

Tom acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, oui il en avait entendu parler, il savait aussi que le jeune homme et l'aîné des Malefoy était assez proche, il ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

-C'est Dumbledore le responsable.

La phrase avait été crachée avec une telle haine, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse faire pire.

-Je me doutais quelque peu que le vieux fou allait tenter quelque chose, tu sors trop de son autorité, la seule chose qu'il a trouvé pour te garder sous sa coupe, c'est de faire enlever tes amis, mais tout cela tu le sais déjà… Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Je veux lancer un contrat sur la petite fille de Dumbledore, annonça Matthew un sourire mauvais ornant ses lèvres.

Tom le regarda suspicieusement, il hésitait entre se méfier ou être surpris autant par ce sourire totalement « lui » accrocher aux lèvres du blond, que part la demande, assassiner Reese Dumbledore, rien que ça ?

-Ne risquerais-t-il pas de tuer le jeune Nott en représailles ?

-Il n'est plus au Q.G, nous l'avons récupérer hier, il est au manoir pour l'instant, mais il est … Il est comme les Londubat, je n'ais pas encore prévenu sa famille, dit-il d'une voix absente.

* * *

Ils étaient réunies dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, l'ambiance était à son plus bas, tout ceux qui n'était pas au courant de l'enlèvement et de l'état de l'héritier des Nott venaient d'être mis au courant, Millicent et Pansy avaient les joues en larmes, tandis que Blaise avait l'air abattu.

Le monde sorcier avait préférer taire l'enlèvement de l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre. Puisque que pour eux ça ne pouvait être que Vous-savez-qui qui puissent l'avoir enlevé, mais comme cette famille était sur la liste des « soupçonnés mangemort non-reconnu », il était impossible que le seigneur des ténèbres enlèvent ses propres partisans, donc tout cela était passé aux oubliettes relégué au rang de fugue d'adolescent.

Matthew était intérieurement le plus affecter, son cœur saignait, il était déchirer en deux. Il aimait Théo, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé aucun garçon ou aucune fille. Les Dursley ne lui avait jamais appris à ouvrir son cœur, en faite se fut plutôt l'inverse, dès sa plus tendre enfance pour se protéger il éjecta toutes émotions superficielles tels que l'amour, l'amitié de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard ou il eut ses premiers amis. Même si il restait froid avec les gens en général, les personnes qui avaient réussi à l'approcher assez pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la barrière de glace, avait compris que tout n'était que façade.

Aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du abattre si rapidement les barrières entourant son cœur car il souffrait plus maintenant, qu'il n'avait jamais souffert. Il avait un jour lu un proverbe qui lui avait paru insensé, mais aujourd'hui tout prenait un sens, « L'amour est illusoire et comme toutes les illusions, elle s'envolent au fil du temps pour disparaître à jamais », l'amour est une illusion qui fait mal et elle finit toujours par disparaître… A partir d'aujourd'hui il ne laisserait plus personne d'autre s'approcher de son cœur… Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que tout n'est pas toujours volontaire…

Une fois à Pré-au-lard et après avoir pris les calèches les amenant au château, Matthew s'assit avec ses amis à la table des Serpentard, tout le groupe lançait des regards noirs vers la table des enseignants, plus particulièrement vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait l'air abattu.

La disparition de sa _chère _petite fille aurait cassé le moral de se bon vieux Dumbledore, pensa ironiquement et perfidement Matthew. Par contre l'annonce du meurtre de la dernière des Dumbledore avait fait le tour du monde sorcier en quelques heures, La gazette en avait fait la une pendant plus d'une semaine.

A la fin du repas le vieux mage se leva et réclama le silence.

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelques petites choses avant de vous laissez vous reposer. Comme vous avez du l'apprendre par les journaux, ma petite fille, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à été assassiner pendant cette période de noël, j'en garde une profonde tristesse, c'est souvent les meilleurs qui disparaisse en premier. Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Je vous présente donc celui qui la remplacera pour le reste de l'année, Mr Remus Lupin, qui fut il y à trois ans de cela professeur au même poste, je vous demanderais donc de bien l'accueillir, ainsi que pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, le professeur Lupin est un Loup-garou, ne vous inquiétez pas toute les précautions on été prises pour les nuits de pleine lune et se sera le professeur Rogue qui le remplacera lors des lendemains de nuit. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se mit en route pour leur dortoir. Matthew et son groupe rageait contre Dumbledore qui n'avait même pas fait allusion au faite qu'il lui manquait un élève. Tous savaient que Dumbledore en était le responsable, mais la moindre des choses aurait été d'en toucher un mot au élève. Ils se couchèrent après avoir longuement maudit la ligné des Dumbledore ainsi que le camp de la lumière.

Matthew marchait à vive allure, parcourant les couloirs du château sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Drago qui le suivait de près, était intrigué de savoir ou allait son frère un samedi matin. Matthew était très renfermer depuis l'enlèvement de Théodore, c'est une des raisons qui le laissait septique quand à sa sortie de ce matin.

Ce fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il découvrit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin.

-Que viens-tu faire ici Matthew ? Interrogea Drago qui savait que son frère l'avait remarqué dès le début.

-Je viens voir un vieil ami qui me doit quelques explications, répondit-il pendant qu'ils attendaient que Remus autorise le portrait à s'ouvrir. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps pour que le portrait pivote laissant un trou béant dans le mur, menant à l'appartement. Drago entra directement à la suite de son jumeau, mais toujours sur ses grades, il avait déjà eut Lupin comme professeur, mais de ce qu'il savait il était du côté de la « lumière ».

Un homme les attendait donc tranquillement dans son salon, dès que Matthew le vit il fit une chose que Drago ne pensait jamais voir de son existence.

Matthew entra dans l'appartement et courra sauter dans les bras de Remus qui le réceptionna avec un peu de mal, mais avec un grand sourire.

-Alors loupiot, comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'homme.

Matthew le lâcha et recula de quelques pas et dégaina sa baguette d'un geste souple et la pointa sur le lycanthrope.

-Comment as-tu osé ne pas me le dire, susurra-t-il en plissant les yeux dans une attitude menaçante.

-Ca aurait été moins drôle, expliqua calmement Remus, en apparence.

-Moins… drôle, tu te fous de moi Remus ?

Le lycan n'y tint plus et explosa de rire et parvint à balbutier un phrase à peine compréhensible.

-Je … j'ai toujours … eu … facilité …te faire sortir … de tes gonds, continua à rigoler Remus. Après quelques minutes il reprit son calme et regarda Matthew dans les yeux. J'étais en faite sous serment alors au lieu de te le dire, j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois prêt au moment ou tu saurais la vérité, je t'ai donc enseigné tout ce qu'il te fallait savoir pour être un Malefoy.

Matthew ne dis rien, tout comme son frère qui venait enfin de découvrir le fameux « professeur » dont son frère parlait si souvent quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais jamais de nom n'avait été cité, c'est pour cela que aujourd'hui il était tellement surpris que ce secret soit enfin dévoilé, car son frère faisait énormément de mystère sur son enfance.

-Je suis content que tu sois de retour, souffla doucement Matthew sous le coût de l'émotion qui était rare pour lui.

-Moi je te remercie plutôt d'avoir fait libérer la place, s'amusa l'homme aux yeux mordoré.

-Oh, tu sais…

-Que c'est toi qui as commandité le meurtre de la dernière des Dumbledore ? Oui, le coupa son professeur.

-Comment ? Tu es du côté de Tom ? …

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL et bientôt bonne année.

J'espère que votre cadeau de noël vous à plu ? Maintenant je veux aussi mes cadeaux ! (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'idées, une petite review fait toujours plaisirs lol) Ce nouveau chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ^^ Il fait quinze pages word. Je suis assez fière de moi, ^^ Désolé pour les fans de Kingsley Shakelbot, mais quelqu'un devais jouer le méchant ^^

A suivre

E. Jedusor


End file.
